Sous influence
by isatis2013
Summary: Tome 12 de la série débutée avec Otage
1. Une infirmière

_On repart pour une nouvelle aventure ?_

 _Cette fic est le tome 12 de la série débutée avec "Otage", en 7 chapitres (Déjà 12 oups !)_

 _Traditionnelle dédicace aux mousquetaires qui me suivent et MERCI à vous_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _._

Reese poussa les battants de la porte menant aux urgences d'un geste fébrile tout en soutenant son partenaire

-« Nous sommes presque arrivés. Ca va ? »

-« Oui » répondit Finch en serrant les dents

-« Tenez bien la serviette surtout »

-« Je ne fais que ça M Reese ! »

-« Le sang s'est arrêté ? »

-« Je crois » jugea l'informaticien mais la serviette était si rouge qu'il était difficile de vraiment savoir

-« Mégan doit nous attendre »

Ils parvinrent enfin dans le bon service et Reese avança vers la secrétaire

-« Harold Wren » annonça t-il en désignant son partenaire « Le docteur Tillman nous attend »

-« Ah oui, elle m'a prévenu. Je l'appelle »

John entraina son compagnon :

-« Venez vous asseoir » intima t-il en l'attirant vers un banc. Il l'installa puis ne pût s'empêcher de protester à nouveau : « Vraiment Finch qu'est ce qui vous a pris de vous interposer ! »

-« Je n'allais pas laisser Bear seul face à ce molosse ? » répliqua ce dernier

-« Bear sait parfaitement se débrouiller seul, il est costaud ! »

-« L'autre était deux fois plus gros que lui ! »

-« Mais Bear est rusé, agile et habitué à se battre »

-« Vous n'avez pas vu l'autre » insista Finch têtu

-« C'est certain. Si j'avais été présent vous ne seriez pas ici » remarqua Reese en se penchant pour réajuster le pansement de fortune « Vous avez mal ? » s'inquiéta t-il

-« C'est supportable »

L'ex agent soupira

-« D'habitude c'est moi qui suis déraisonnable ! »

-« M Reese, je vous répète… » Commença Finch, agacé. Il fut interrompu par la voix de Mégan

-« Et bien que se passe t-il ? »

-« Ah Mégan ! » s'exclama Reese « Harold s'est fait mordre »

La jeune femme examinait déjà la blessure en soulevant délicatement la serviette « Allons suivez moi » affirma t-elle en soutenant son patient et en le guidant vers un box libre « Nous allons désinfecter tout ça. La salive des animaux est particulièrement chargée en bactéries » tout en parlant la jeune femme ôtait précautionneusement le pansement provisoire « Hum. Il était costaud »

-« Très ! » affirma Finch

-« Et où est l'agresseur maintenant ? » demanda la médecin l'air de rien mais avec un regard appuyé vers l'ex agent

-« Probablement chez le vétérinaire. Bear n'a pas apprécié qu'il attaque son maître » répondit celui-ci. Il fit une grimace en voyant la plaie

-« Ce n'est pas très beau » jugea Finch

-« Mégan c'est grave ? » s'inquiéta John « Est ce qu'il faut opérer ? »

La médecin lui jeta un regard en coin

-« Oh à ce stade je vais préconiser l'amputation » répondit-elle tranquillement

-« Hein ? » s'étrangla Reese

-« John, c'est une morsure de chien pas de requin » constata Mégan. L'ex agent resta interdit « Je vais nettoyer et cela aura bien meilleur aspect ensuite » ajouta t-elle en préparant le matériel nécessaire « Etes vous à jour de vos vaccins M Wren ? »

-« Je ne suis pas très sur » concéda l'informaticien

-« Nous allons veiller à cela »

-« Vous auriez dû éviter de vous interposer » marmonna Reese

-« En général les chiens se débrouillent seuls » constata la jeune femme

-« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Bear a attaqué ce chien » grogna l'ex agent

-« Mais Bear n'a rien fait ! » protesta Finch

-« Le maître de l'autre a dit qu'il s'était jeté sur son chien »

-« Oui et pour le bousculer non pour l'agresser ! » affirma l'informaticien « Le seul tort de Bear est d'être exactement comme son maître ! »

-« Pardon ? » interrogea Reese surprit

-« Ca promet » gloussa Mégan

-« Bear jouait tranquillement. Il ne faisait même pas attention à l'autre chien. Mais près de la fontaine il y avait un petit garçon qui s'amusait tout en tenant un morceau de sandwich. Je suppose que c'est ce que le molosse avait repéré » exposa Finch « Alors il s'est rapproché du gamin et il avait clairement l'intention de s'en prendre à lui pour son déjeuner »

-« Mais Bear l'a repéré et il s'est précipité pour préserver le gamin ? » suggéra Reese

-« Exactement » confirma son partenaire

-« Tel maître tel chien » commenta Mégan. Elle coula un regard vers John qui s'était imperceptiblement redressé et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. « Et il en est fier » ajouta t-elle amusée

-« A n'en pas douter » jugea Finch

-« J'ai toujours dit que Bear est un brave chien » se rengorgea John. Puis il ajouta à l'intention de son partenaire : « Et avec son agilité il n'aurait eut aucun mal à venir à bout de ce chien sans vous ! »

-« Vous ne l'avez pas vu ! » marmonna Finch qui tenait à son idée « Il était deux fois plus gros que lui ! »

-« Mais Bear est deux fois plus malin ! »

-« En tout cas vous avez de la chance il n'y a pas de gros dégâts » annonça Mégan

-« Je me doute ! Bear ne l'a pas laissé faire bien longtemps et l'autre à vite lâcher prise » remarqua Finch

-« Evidemment » intervint John

-« J'ai presque terminé » affirma Mégan qui se retenait difficilement de rire de leurs chamailleries de gamins. « Je vais vous faire une injection d'antibiotiques et une antirabique, c'est plus sur. Et… » La sonnerie de son bipper l'interrompit. Elle le consultât et une expression contrariée apparut sur son visage « Je suis désolée c'est une urgence »

-« Allez y docteur, c'est prioritaire »

-«Ne bougez pas. Je reviens dans quelques minutes » Mégan passa la tête hors du box, cherchant quelqu'un du regard « Beth ? Tu peux venir ? » Appela t-elle. Une infirmière s'approcha

-« Oui Mégan ? »

-« Peux-tu achever de désinfecter la blessure ? Il faut préparer les injections aussi. Morsure de chien, tu vois quoi ? »

-« Oui ne t'inquiète pas »

-« Je reviens dès que possible »

La jeune infirmière entra comme la médecin s'éloignait rapidement

-« Bonjour… messieurs » lança t-elle. Finch, toujours observateur, remarqua son sourire qui se figeait un instant et son hésitation

-« Bonjour mademoiselle » répondit-il machinalement, imité par son partenaire. Beth s'approcha et repris les soins. Finch la fixa. Il fut aussitôt repris d'une impression de déjà vue. N'était ce pas l'infirmière qu'ils avaient croisé le jour où John avait dû consulter ? Mais pas seulement lui soufflait son esprit. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. John remarqua la fixité de son regard qui ne quittait pas l'infirmière

-« Harold ça va ? »

-« Oui oui » murmura distraitement l'informaticien. L'ex agent resta perplexe. Il observa l'infirmière, intrigué. Celle-ci terminait les soins. Elle ne semblait pas à l'aise. Elle se tourna et saisit une seringue

-« Je vais préparer les injections mais c'est le docteur Tillman qui vous les fera » expliqua t-elle. La jeune femme semblait vraiment nerveuse. Sans doute le regard insistant de son patient ne l'aidait-il pas. Finch scrutait chacun de ses gestes et brusquement en la voyant préparer la seringue la lumière se fit dans son esprit

-« Pourtant vous savez les faire vous aussi Mademoiselle » affirma t-il

-« Bien sur Monsieur c'est mon travail » affirma la jeune femme en rougissant

-« Cela fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ? »

-« Cinq ans »

-« Avec le docteur Tillman ? »

-« Oui »

-« Vous la connaissez bien alors ? » interrogea Finch

-« Nous sommes amies » précisa l'infirmière de plus en plus troublée. Reese observait l'échange avec perplexité. Il croisa le regard déterminé de son partenaire ce qui l'intrigua encore plus

-« Une très bonne amie je pense ? »

-« En effet »

-« Même s'il vous arrive de travailler ailleurs ? »

-« Je ne suis affectée qu'à cette hôpital Monsieur »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Excusez-moi Messieurs » affirma brusquement la jeune femme « Les injections sont prêtes. Je… Je reviens » Elle quitta précipitamment le box et se heurta au docteur Tillman qui revenait « Mégan ! » s'exclama t-elle

Reese allait parler mais Finch lui intima le silence et lui fit signe d'écouter

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Beth ? » entendirent-ils

-« Mégan je crois que ton ami m'a reconnu ! »

-« Beth c'est impossible il t'a à peine vu ! »

-« Je t'assure ! »

John tira brusquement le rideau. Les deux femmes sursautèrent et leur adressèrent un regard, inquiet pour l'infirmière, troublé pour la médecin

-« Je crois que votre amie me doit quelques explications docteur Tillman » suggéra Finch. Mégan tourna son regard vers sa collègue qui se mordait les lèvres, stressée, et soupira

-« Non. C'est moi qui vous les dois Harold. Beth n'a fait que suivre mes instructions, pour me rendre service. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir »

-« Et moi j'aimerais comprendre ce qui se passe » remarqua Reese

-« Cette jeune femme était présente à la clinique des Rameaux lors de mes examens et c'est elle qui m'a injecté cet anti douleur qui m'a fait dormir » expliqua l'informaticien « Je doute qu'il s'agissait réellement d'un anti douleur d'ailleurs »

-« Non. C'était un somnifère » avoua Mégan « Pour vous faire dormir mais sans autre conséquence » précisa t-elle

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Pour que vous ayez l'air d'avoir subit une anesthésie et d'être un peu moins en forme que vous ne l'étiez. Le but était d'inquiéter John pour qu'il vienne vous rejoindre en espérant que cela provoquerait un déclic pour votre couple »

Reese s'étrangla et Finch rougit

-« Vous saviez ? » interrogea l'ex agent

-« Que vous êtes ensemble ? Il fallait être plus discret John. Les médecins font parfois des rondes la nuit pour surveiller leurs patients. Surtout des patients particuliers pour lui. Cela dit je me demande comment vous pouviez tenir ensemble dans le même lit avec votre carrure » s'amusa la médecin

-« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? »

-« Parce que c'est votre vie privée et que je n'avais aucun droit de la juger »

-« A l'époque. Mais je crois qu'ensuite vous vous en êtes un peu mêlé ? » Constata Finch

-« Je le reconnais. Mais seulement avec de bonnes intentions. Et ça a marché »

-« C'était suffisamment convaincant » constata Reese

-« C'est l'essentiel alors » affirma Mégan « Donc je pense que n'allez pas faire de reproche à Beth ? »

-« Non » répondit l'informaticien et l'infirmière poussa un soupir de soulagement

-« Je t'avais dit que tu ne risquais rien même si nous étions découvertes » remarqua son amie. La jeune femme eut un sourire timide

-« Oui tu avais raison »

-« Mais il manque un élément » intervint Finch « Comment saviez vous que notre couple avait besoin d'un déclic ? » demanda t-il en fixant leur médecin

-« Et bien… quelqu'un est venu m'avertir et me demander de l'aider »

-« Ce ne serait pas un certain inspecteur un peu trop fouineur ? » demanda Reese

-« Fouineur peut être mais en tout cas particulièrement déterminé à aider ses amis. Je pense que si j'avais refusé d'appliquer son plan il l'aurait tenté lui-même mais question discrétion… »

-« C'est pas possible » marmonna John

-« Je ne dirais pas mieux » jugea Finch

-« Il défendait une juste cause » remarqua Mégan « Et je ne pouvais que l'approuver »

-« Merci docteur Tillman » concéda l'informaticien

-« Oui merci Mégan »

-« Vous savez bien que j'en ai autant à vous dire Messieurs »

John eut un geste pour éluder l'allusion

-« Depuis le temps nous sommes quitte »

-« A voir. En attendant il serait bon de finir les soins »

-« Ah oui ! » approuva Reese. Finch ne dit rien et se laissa faire, perdu dans ses pensées « Tout de même. Lionel ne perd rien pour attendre » ajouta l'ex agent après une minute de réflexion

-« Oh John, vous n'allez pas être trop sévère ? »

-« Non mais il va m'entendre ! »

-« Peut-on reprocher une bonne action ? » Plaida Mégan

-« Un peu ? » tenta l'ex agent

-« Bougez les doigts Harold. Ca vous fait mal ? »

-« Non pas du tout »

-« Bien. Aucun nerf ne semble touché »

-« Pas de vacances pour le clavier » remarqua John

-« Un peu de modération peut être ? »

-« Ca m'étonnerait »

-« Mais ce serait recommandé. Ou il fallait éviter de jouer les arbitres pour chiens ! »

-« J'éviterais à l'avenir docteur » répondit Finch

-« Si c'était à refaire vous le referiez » se moqua son agent

-« John ! » protesta l'informaticien « Tenez vous tranquille » marmonna t-il plus bas

-« Il faut une surveillance pour les prochaines 24H mais j'ai un volontaire n'est ce pas ? » demanda Mégan en fixant l'ex agent

-« Je confirme »

-« Très bien. Je vais chercher ce qu'il vous faudra pour les dix prochains jours et vous pourrez rentrer »

-« Merci docteur » répondit Finch

Reese s'approcha et saisit son partenaire par les hanches pour le faire descendre de la table en lui volant un baiser au passage

-« J'ai la nette impression que notre secret l'est de moins en moins non ? »

-« L'inspecteur Fusco avait promis de ne rien dire »

-« Il n'a pas dû rompre sa promesse de gaité de cœur mais c'était un cas de force majeur »

-« Hum »

-« Et puis Mégan était au courant »

-« Ce qui est tout aussi perturbant. Nous sommes trop transparents »

-« Que préconisez-vous M Wren ? Que je vous aime moins ? Désolé mais là je ne pourrais pas obéir aux ordres ! »

-« Je sais que vous êtes un employé indiscipliné M Reese »marmonna l'informaticien en lui donnant un bref baiser qui détrompait l'air sévère qu'il s'efforçait de prendre. Reese eut un petit rire et l'aida à remettre sa veste qu'il avait due retirée pour les soins

-« On rentre et repos ! »

-« Je ne suis pas invalide » objecta Finch

-« Non, mais un peu de calme n'est pas une mauvaise idée Harold » affirma Mégan qui revenait à ce moment là « John je vous confie les médicaments j'ai tout noté »

-« Merci » répondit celui-ci en prenant le sachet

-« Harold vous les prenez bien en mangeant comme les autres. Est-ce que tout va bien côté estomac ? Plus de souci avec le traitement ? »

-« Non pas avec ce que vous m'avez prescrit »

-« En tout cas il semble efficace. J'ai reçu les résultats de vos derniers contrôles. Ce n'est pas encore parfait mais il y a une nette amélioration »

-« C'est une bonne nouvelle » constata Finch

-« Une excellente nouvelle » renchérit Reese

-« Je trouve aussi » affirma Mégan amusée « Bien. Sinon vous savez où me trouver ? »

-« Entendu docteur »

-« Allez bonne journée et n'oubliez pas de récompenser votre gardien »

-« Non ce sera fait, merci Mégan » Reese entraina son associé et le guida vers la sortie. Bear attendait dans la voiture. Il se redressa en les voyant arrivés. John ouvrit la portière et il se jeta sur son second maître, lui léchant les mains

-« Ca va Bear ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es un brave chien » lui murmura Finch, le câlinant quelques instants. Puis John lui intima de remonter en voiture. L'informaticien prit sa place et l'ex agent se mit au volant

-« Direction déjeuner » annonça t-il

Finch se cala dans son fauteuil et regarda défiler le paysage. Parvenu au carrefour Reese l'interrogea :

-« Voulez vous aller chez Stan ? Ou à la marina ? »

-« Plutôt chez Stan ce sera plus court ? »

-« De toute façon Mégan a dit repos. J'ai bouclé la dernière mission ce matin. Et si la machine a besoin de nous elle trouvera une cabine. Donc nous avons le temps »

Finch pinça les lèvres

-« Je vois que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? »

-« Vous pouvez dire "Oui d'accord profitons en pour nous détendre cela nous fera du bien" »

L'informaticien lui adressa un regard dont Reese n'aurait su traduire la teneur puis finalement se pencha et posant la main sur son bras il se rapprocha et lui chuchota à l'oreille trois petits mots qui le firent sourire

-« Oui ça aussi vous pouvez le dire, j'approuve » affirma t-il joyeusement

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain étant un samedi, les deux associés supposèrent que Fusco était de repos et se rendirent chez lui. L'inspecteur ouvrit la porte rapidement après le coup de sonnette

-« Bonjour inspecteur » lança Finch

-« Ah c'est vous ?» remarqua ce dernier avec un air contrarié

-« Et bien ça a l'air de te faire plaisir Lionel » ironisa Reese devant son air désappointé

Fusco les fit entrer mais il semblait nerveux

-« Vous êtes blessé Finch ? » demanda t-il en observant le bras de l'informaticien

-« Il a été victime d'un accrochage canin »affirma l'ex agent

Bear scrutait la pièce avec intérêt mais ne voyait pas son copain

-« Lee n'est pas là ? » demanda Finch

-« Il est chez sa mère cette semaine. Et il a embarqué son chat » ajouta t-il à l'intention de Bear qui continuait d'inspecter les lieux

-« Désolé tes amis ne sont pas là » lui dit Reese en le caressant. Le malinois paru comprendre, il s'allongea sur le tapis et posa la tête sur ses pattes avec un gros soupir

-« C'est une nouvelle chemise inspecteur ? » remarqua Finch « La couleur vous va bien »

-« Heu ouais. J'avais envie de changer un peu » marmonna Fusco « Vous venez pour une enquête ? » ajouta t-il avec un regard vers la porte

-« Non. Pour discuter »

-« Ah ? J'ai pas trop le temps, désolé… »

-« Tu attends quelqu'un Lionel ? » interrogea Reese qui avait remarqué certains détails

-« Oui c'est ça »

-« Dans ce cas nous ne vous dérangerons pas longtemps inspecteur » affirma l'informaticien

-« T'as un rencart Lionel ? » se moqua John

-« Non… non c'est juste une… invitation » répondit Fusco, hésitant « Bon qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda t-il aussitôt comme pour éluder le sujet. John fronça les sourcils, étonné de son attitude

-« Hier nous avons consulté le docteur Tillman. Et elle nous a raconté vos agissements communs » affirma Finch

-« Agissements ? » répéta l'inspecteur perplexe, ne comprenant pas

-« Elle nous a parlé de tes initiatives Lionel. De ton penchant pour les somnifères à administrer en douce »

-« Oh… » Souffla Fusco « Elle n'était pas censée le faire ! » Protesta t-il

-« Elle s'y est vu contrainte inspecteur »

-« Harold a reconnu sa complice et Mégan a voulu la défendre »

-« Vous êtes trop observateur Finch » grogna l'inspecteur « Vous avez dû la voir juste trois minutes cette infirmière !»

-« Mais les circonstances étaient particulières »

-« Il vous fallait un déclic. C'était un bon moyen » plaida Fusco

-« Même pas invasif Lionel » remarqua John

-« Au grands maux les grands remèdes ! »

-« Ca nous ne pouvons nier que votre remède fut efficace inspecteur » approuva Finch

-« Mais tu sais que je te revaudrais ça ? »

-« Ben je te connais. C'est bien pour ça que j'aurais préféré que vous n'appreniez rien ! »

-« Alors reste sur tes gardes inspecteur ! » menaça l'ex agent

-« Hey ! C'était pour la bonne cause ! »

-« Et nous vous sommes reconnaissant » affirma l'informaticien

-« Mais on ne peut pas laisser passer ça » compléta Reese, taquin

-« Ok » concéda Fusco, surprenant les deux associés par cette reddition trop rapide. Toutefois ils n'avaient pas été sans remarquer la tension en lui et ses nombreux coups d'œil en direction de la porte

-« Bien. Ceci étant dit je pense que nous allons prendre congé » affirma Finch en se levant du fauteuil où il s'était assit bien que l'inspecteur ne l'y eut pas invité. Reese se rapprocha

-« Salue Lee de notre part »

-« Ouais, je le ferais » promis Fusco en les raccompagnant à la porte, visiblement soulagé  
Une fois dans le couloir les deux hommes échangèrent un regard perplexe. Ils reprirent l'ascenseur

-« Il ne vous a pas semblé bizarre ? » interrogea Reese

-« Un peu oui. Pressé de nous voir partir surtout »

-« Il n'a même pas câliné Bear ! »

-« C'est vrai c'est étrange. Et il y a le fait que Lee ait emmené Isatis avec lui. Il m'avait dit que sa mère n'aimait pas trop les chats et qu'il préférait le laisser à l'appartement même s'il n'aime pas s'en séparer »

-« C'est vraiment bizarre » répéta John

Comme ils accédaient au parking ils croisèrent une femme dans la trentaine, grande, blonde, l'air hautaine, un peu stricte, qui les toisa mais ne les salua pas et fit un écart en apercevant Bear

-« Pas aimable » grogna Reese en la voyant faire. Ils continuèrent vers la voiture et John fit monter le malinois « J'espère que ce n'était pas le rendez vous de Lionel » remarqua t-il alors

-« Qui donc ? »

-« Cette fille que nous venons de croiser »

-« Vous croyez ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Reese avec un haussement d'épaules. Il ouvrit la portière de son compagnon

-« C'est possible c'est vrai. Mais vous savez qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ?»

-« Oui. Ca je sais ! » Approuva l'ex agent. Il se pencha et vola un baiser à son compagnon avant de refermer la portière. Il s'apprêtait à s'installer derrière le volant lorsque la sonnerie d'un téléphone public l'interrompit « Les affaires reprennent » lança t-il en allant décrocher


	2. Première rencontre

_Chapitre deux : Levons un coin du voile…_

 _._

 _Merci aux fidèles mousquetaires du Rinch pour leurs commentaires : )_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Une vague sensation d'humidité tira Finch du sommeil. Il cligna des paupières puis ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à truffe avec Bear qui le fixait les deux pattes posées sur le bord du lit

-« Tu fais le réveil Bear ? » marmonna t-il. En réponse le malinois le gratifia avec enthousiasme d'un généreux coup de langue sur la joue « Oui, bonjour à toi aussi Bear » grimaça l'informaticien. Il tendit la main vers le chevet pour saisir ses lunettes « Tu es déjà en forme dis moi » Il leva les yeux et aperçu son compagnon debout au pied du lit, portant un plateau « Hum je vois. Tu es en mission »

-« Le petit déjeuner de Monsieur est avancé » annonça cérémonieusement Reese

-« Merci mon brave » répondit Finch en s'asseyant. John posa le plateau sur le lit et saisit le support pour le déployer et le caler dans le dos de son partenaire, puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais celui-ci se détourna « Doucement mon ami, je n'ai pas coutume d'être aussi familier avec mon personnel ! » affirma t-il d'un ton sérieux. Reese gloussa

-« Je saurais bien vous faire changer d'avis patron ! »

-« J'en ai peur hélas » constata Finch l'air fataliste

-« Alors je peux réessayer ? » demanda l'ex agent en se penchant vers lui. En réponse Finch attira son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser « C'est beaucoup mieux patron ! » jubila Reese. Il contourna le lit pour s'installer près de lui

-« Croissant ? » demanda Finch en soulevant la serviette

-« Aux amandes. Tout frais de la boulangerie »

-« Heureusement que mon compagnon a eut la bonne idée de m'offrir une piscine » commenta l'informaticien pince sans rire

-« Il a été inspiré » s'amusa Reese en donnant la moitié de son croissant à son chien

-« Bear ferait bien de l'utiliser aussi au lieu de préférer les matelas pneumatiques »

-« Bear est un coureur pas un nageur » plaida John. Finch le vit se frotter les yeux d'un geste discret, il fronça les sourcils, prit d'un doute

-« A quelle heure êtes vous rentré ? » demanda t-il alors « Je ne vous ai pas entendu vous coucher » ajouta t-il après un instant de réflexion

-« Normal, je n'ai pas dormi » répondit tranquillement l'ex agent. Finch lui lança un regard interloqué « Il était déjà 6H quand j'ai terminé la mission, alors je suis juste rentré prendre une douche et me changer puis je suis allé à la boulangerie »

-« Vous ne comptez tout de même pas rester toute la journée sans dormir ? » protesta l'informaticien

-« Ce n'est plus vraiment l'heure »

-« John… » Gronda l'informaticien

-« Ok. Je ferais peut être une sieste tout à l'heure »

-« Je ne veux pas de peut être M Reese ! »

-« Tout dépendra de la compagnie » le taquina celui-ci

-« Dans ce cas je suis tranquille : Bear ne refuse jamais une occasion de faire une sieste »

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment à lui que je pensais » protesta John

-« Si vous voulez plus il faudra le mériter ! »

-« Ah oui ? Et que devrais-je faire ? »

-« Je vais y réfléchir »

Reese lui lança un regard malicieux

-« N'hésitez pas à être exigeant patron ! Je suis tout à vous ! »

Finch lui adressa un sourire moqueur et lui donna un morceau de croissant

-« Commencez par vous nourrir ! »

-« D'accord, mais avant il faut penser aux soins M Wren ! » ajouta alors Reese en saisissant un flacon sur le plateau « Comment va votre bras ? »

-« Bien. Je n'ai plus du tout mal » affirma l'informaticien en prenant la gélule qu'il lui tendait. Il l'avala avec son verre de jus de fruit. Reese saisit sa main en entreprit d'embrasser chaque doigts un à un « Est-ce une méthode pour accélérer la guérison ? »

-« J'aimerais bien » affirma John « Ca me donnerait une excuse pour vous embrasser plus souvent »

-« Comme si vous en aviez besoin ! » remarqua Finch en levant les yeux au ciel « Et donc la mission est finie disiez vous ? »

-« Oui. Joseph est sous les verrous et pour un bon moment sans doute »

-« Bien. Cela lui permettra de réfléchir »

-« Ce n'est pas la première fois et apparemment cela ne lui inspire pas de bonnes résolutions » jugea Reese

-« L'inspecteur Fusco n'a pas dû aimer être réveillé si tôt. Surtout s'il n'était pas seul »

-« Oh voyons c'était "juste une invitation" Finch » répondit l'ex agent en paraphrasant leur complice « Ca ne dure pas toute la nuit ce genre de visite » se moqua t-il

-« J'ai pourtant un doute à ce sujet » commenta l'informaticien « Il avait fait beaucoup d'effort pour une simple visite. Je n'avais jamais vu l'appartement aussi bien rangé ! »

-« Sans parler de la chemise neuve » ajouta Reese « En tout cas je ne peux pas vous répondre puisque je ne l'ai pas vu ! »

-« Ah non ? »

-« Je l'ai appelé et je suis tombé sur sa messagerie. J'allais rappeler lorsque j'ai reçu un sms qui disait simplement « OK » et dix minutes plus tard j'ai vu arrivé un jeune agent qui est venu prendre livraison du colis à sa place »

-« Hum. J'espère que l'inspecteur sait ce qu'il fait. Il ne s'agirait pas d'attirer l'attention d'un de ses collègues »

-« Oh je pense. Il n'a pas envie de se faire remarquer non plus »

-« Bien. L'essentiel est encore que le coupable ait été arrêté. Pour le reste, l'inspecteur Fusco a bien droit lui aussi de se détendre »

-« Surtout en bonne compagnie » remarqua Reese

-« Ca je l'espère pour lui. Il mérite quelqu'un de bien. Pour Lee aussi »

-« Je sais. Je lui souhaite d'être aussi heureux que moi ! »

Finch tressaillit et leva les yeux à cette affirmation spontanée et vit l'air serein de son compagnon

-« Moi aussi » Affirma t-il en se penchant pour lui donner un baiser

.

OoooooooooO

.

La matinée s'était écoulée rapidement. Finch la consacrant à mettre à jour son système, pendant que John faisait quelques courses et s'occupait de son chien. Ils revinrent à midi avec le déjeuner. Bear se précipita vers son second maître pour réclamer une caresse

-« A table M Wren ! » lança l'ex agent

-« J'arrive » répondit Finch amusé devant l'humeur taquine de son partenaire. Il se leva pour le rejoindre. John le stoppa avant qu'il ne prenne place, glissant un bras autour de sa taille, il leva sa main pour embrasser la paume

-« Ca va ? » demanda t-il en caressant son bras

-« Parfaitement bien. Je crois pouvoir confirmer le diagnostic du docteur Tillman : pas d'amputation en perspective ! » Se moqua Finch en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes

-« Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

-« Oh si beaucoup ! » Reese pinça les lèvres puis ajouta :

-« Je dois transmettre le bonjour de Phong à l'honorable M Wren»

-« Bien »

-« Et le salut de Pedro »

-« Entendu »

-« Et celui de Zhiang. Ca fait beaucoup je trouve. Nous devrions peut être chercher des fournisseurs féminins ? »

-« Est-ce que cela vous rendra moins jaloux ?» ironisa Finch

-« Heu… non » avoua Reese « Alors de moins familiers ? »

-« Je ne suis pas responsable, ce n'est pas moi qui ait protégé les commerçants du quartier de ce chef de gang qui voulait leur offrir une certaine protection moyennant finance »

-« Pouvez pas laisser faire » marmonna l'ex agent

-« Evidemment. Mais conclusion : c'est de votre faute ! » Triompha Finch

-« Mais bien sur » soupira John. Il vola un baiser à son partenaire avant de le laisser prendre sa place à la table et poursuivit tout en faisant le service : « En tout cas Phong est heureux. Il a définitivement récupéré le traitement du linge du manoir Stanford, les vêtements mais aussi le linge de maison, Marco est satisfait de ses services, c'est un gros marché pour lui»

-« Voilà qui est une excellente nouvelle »

-« Tant que Marco sera décisionnaire. Ensuite on verra »

-« Il n'y a pas de raison que Miss Stanford n'apprécie pas également son travail. Je l'apprécie moi » répondit Finch avec un sourire entendu

-« Et vous êtes une référence » se moqua Reese « Du nouveau pour elle ? »

-« Non. Son état est toujours le même mais les médecins restent optimistes selon le rapport qu'ils établissent mensuellement »

-« Et Patrick ? »

-« Apparemment il vit reclus dans la résidence, veillé par sa fille Catherine. Il semble que son état de santé se soit beaucoup dégradé, les agissements de sa mère lui ont fait beaucoup de mal. Sa fille Nathalie est retournée à Londres en déclarant qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de sa famille, elle s'est désolidarisée de sa grand-mère à qui visiblement tout le monde a tourné le dos et qui attend son procès dans un établissement pénitentiaire puisque le juge a refusé l'assignation à résidence, estimant quelle avait les moyens de s'enfuir. La rumeur court qu'elle aurait entamé une grève de la faim, elle veut sortir pour soutenir son fils »

-« Encore faudrait-il que Patrick accepte ses soins ! »

-« Oui, je ne suis pas certain que ce serait le cas, il a coupé tout contact »

-« C'est compréhensible » jugea Reese

-« Demain matin j'ai un rendez vous » annonça Finch après une minute « Je serais absent une heure ou deux » ajouta t-il, souriant d'avance à la réponse attendue de son partenaire

-« Avec qui ? » demanda aussitôt celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils

-« Un rendez vous d'affaires »

-« Ca ne me dit pas avec qui ! » marmonna l'ex agent

-« Je ne serais pas en danger »

-« Qui peut savoir ? Et c'est peut être moi qui le serais ? »

-« John ! » protesta Finch « Vous êtes vraiment terrible vous savez ? » L'ex agent fit la moue « Je dois me rendre au Symbole pour discuter du programme de la prochaine saison d'été »

-« Ah ? » répondit Reese soudain rassuré « Vous auriez dû le dire tout de suite. Avec Bella dans les parages personne ne vous approchera je suis tranquille ! »

-« Parce que vous pensez que je me laisserais approcher ? » interrogea l'informaticien « Vous ne me faite pas confiance ? »

-« Bien sur que si. Je ne doute pas de votre fidélité. Mais les autres ne sont pas au courant » constata Reese et il précisa avec un sourire moqueur « Autant leur éviter des soins »

-« Oh seigneur ! » soupira Finch en secouant la tête. Mais il n'était pas vraiment agacé, trop fier au fond des sentiments qu'il inspirait à son compagnon

-« Au fait j'ai croisé Lionel chez Zhiang »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Je lui ai parlé de l'intervention de son agent. Il m'a dit qu'il était fiable et que nous ne devions pas nous inquiéter à ce sujet »

-« J'espère »

-« C'est ce que j'ai dit et il m'a répondu : "Je sais ce que je fais ! " d'un ton suffisamment sec pour que je n'insiste pas, puis il est repartit avec ses achats très vite parce qu'il était attendu, en clair je dirais qu'il m'a expédié comme une affaire courante !»

-« Vraiment ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas »

-« Il a une attitude étrange ces derniers jours » remarqua Reese « Si c'est d'être amoureux je le préférais célibataire ! »

-« Ce sont les premiers temps. Ensuite cela s'apaisera je pense » estima l'informaticien

-« Ce ne fut pas notre cas » objecta John

-« Oui mais ça c'est parce que vous êtes un cas » rétorqua Finch en insistant sur la fin de la phrase « Il n'y a pas de routine avec vous »

-« Oh ! Je vais me vexer Finch ! »

-« Si vous voulez. Mais comme cela ne durera pas… »

-« Vous êtes bien sur de vous !»

-« Parce que je connais toutes vos faiblesses John. Au besoin j'en utiliserais une » s'amusa l'informaticien. Il se leva et embrassa son compagnon « Et n'oubliez pas votre sieste M Reese ! Ou je prendrais des mesures ! »

-« Bien patron ! » se moqua celui-ci

.

OoooooooooO

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Finch lisait, tranquillement installé, Bear à ses pieds, tandis que John dormait, allongé dans le canapé, la tête sur ses genoux. Chacun ayant finalement obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Lui, que son agent prenne un peu de repos, et John que ce soit à sa manière. De temps en temps l'informaticien laissait courir sa main dans les cheveux de son compagnon, ce qui lui valait un soupir satisfait en retour.

Finalement Reese s'étira et ouvrit les yeux

-« Bien dormi ? »

-« A merveille » répondit l'ex agent en saisissant la main baladeuse pour en embrasser la paume « Je pourrais passer des nuits blanches plus souvent pour ce genre de sieste »

-« Je n'en doute pas »

-« Qu'est ce que vous lisez ? »

-« Le Comte de Monte Cristo »

-« C'est pas mal » estima John en continuant à poser des baisers sur sa main ou son poignet

-« Vous l'avez lu ?»

-« Sur vos conseils. Et j'ai apprécié » Affirma Reese. Il se cala sur le dos et laissa son partenaire reprendre sa lecture. Il ne bougeait pas, profitant de l'instant. Bear vint poser son museau sur son bras et il le caressa.

Finalement une demi heure plus tard un appel mis fin à ces instants de repos

-« La machine se réveille aussi »

-« En effet » approuva Finch. John se releva et aida son associé à faire de même

-« A cette heure je l'aurais peut être mon option nuit blanche ? » s'amusa t-il. Finch lui adressa un regard entendu et s'installa devant son écran. Il commença les recherches pour identifier leur nouveau numéro puis énuméra les premières informations :

-« Eleonore Wickers, 26 ans. Diplômée en biologie, mais elle travaille dans un magasin d'esthétique. Pas de petit ami officiel, pas d'enfant… »

-« Mais addict à votre création »

-« Il semblerait oui. Nous n'allons pas manquer de photo. Sa page est plutôt chargée !» estima Finch

-« Elle poste beaucoup »

-« Tout les jours et plusieurs fois par jour apparemment »

-« Et c'est une fêtarde » suggéra Reese en désignant certains clichés

-« Elle est originaire d'une petite ville près de Salt Lake City. Ses parents y vivent toujours avec ses six sœurs. Hum, je vois » ajouta l'informaticien « Sa famille fait partie de la communauté Amish »

-« Dans ce cas je présume qu'ils ne sont plus en contact »

-« Il y peu de chance. Miss Wickers a dû changer de vie à l'occasion de son Rumspringa. Peut être influencé par la tante chez qui elle vit actuellement ? Je vous transmet les adresse »

-« Ok. Je commence par son domicile, elle doit être au travail pour l'instant »

-« Logiquement oui. Je vais vérifier si l'institut où elle travaille dispose de caméras qui me permettrait de la surveiller» Reese se pencha pour embrasser son compagnon

-« Soyez prudent » murmura celui-ci

-« Comme toujours, surtout si cette fille fait la fête toute la nuit et que j'ai droit à une autre sieste à la fin de la mission ! » répliqua l'ex agent. Finch lui adressa un sourire complice et le suivit des yeux comme il quittait la pièce. Il le rappela une demi-heure plus tard avec de nouvelles informations :

-« J'ai une précision à vous apporter M Reese. Miss Sylvia Anderson, la tante de Miss Wickers, a quitté la communauté depuis 30 ans environ, pour épouser Edward Anderson, un riche capitaine d'industrie avec lequel elle a mené une existence des plus confortables. Il voyageait énormément pour ses affaires et elle le suivait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit victime d'un accident de voiture i ans. Depuis Miss Anderson voyage beaucoup moins mais continue de mener une vie bien remplie en s'investissant dans diverses actions, et elle peut se le permettre, son époux lui a laissé une fortune plus que suffisante. Lorsque Miss Wickers a débarqué à New York elle l'a prise sous son aile avec l'accord de son mari»

-« Elle avait l'esprit de famille »

-« Oui. Et en réalité Miss Wickers n'a pas attendu ses 16 ans pour quitter la communauté. Elle avait tout juste 13 ans lorsqu'elle a fugué pour rejoindre sa tante chez qui ses trois sœurs ainées avaient déjà séjourné, avant de retourner dans leur communauté. J'ai retrouvé un avis de recherche lancé par ses parents avant qu'ils ne connaissent la vérité »

-« Donc Sylvie, bien qu'elle soit devenue indésirable pour les siens, avait pris l'habitude d'accueillir ses nièces pour leur "journée découverte". Et apparemment Eléonore a été tenté par l'expérience avant d'en avoir l'âge. Peut être les récits de ses sœurs ? Même si elles n'ont pas dû apprécier le changement puisqu'elles sont rentrées chez elle »

-« Il n'y a pas qu'une question d'intérêt je pense, il y a aussi une certaine pression psychologique. Celle qui décide de quitter la communauté doit accepter d'en être définitivement bannie, ce qui signifie ne plus jamais revoir sa famille. Je pense que pour certain c'est une décision beaucoup trop dure à prendre »

-« Pas pour Eléonore en tout cas puisqu'elle l'a même prise avec trois ans d'avance »

-« En effet. Depuis elle vit chez sa tante qui a veillé à ses études. A 18 ans elle a emménagée dans un petit logement situé à l'entrée du domaine, sans doute pour gagner en autonomie. C'est ce studio qu'il va vous falloir équiper » précisa Finch

-« Ok je m'en occupe » approuva Reese « Ce changement a dû lui faciliter les choses pour sortir à sa guise »

-« Certainement. Miss Anderson est très généreuse envers sa nièce. Elle a payé les études, la voiture, elle l'emmène à chacun de ses voyages, au moins deux par an. Notre numéro bénéficie d'un certain train de vie »

-« Qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui attirer un ennemi ? » interrogea l'ex agent perplexe

-« Je l'ignore. A moins qu'elle ne soit la menace » répondit Finch

-« Quelque chose me dit que nous devrions le découvrir assez vite »

-« Je me fie à votre instinct M Reese »

-« Bien, je suis sur place, je vais entrer dans le studio » annonça John « Et Finch… »

-« Oui ? »

-« Si vous allez promener Bear rappelez vous qu'il sait se battre seul ! »

-« Entendu docteur Reese ! » répondit l'informaticien d'un ton sérieux mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese suivit leur numéro une bonne partie de la nuit et ne rentra qu'à 3H du matin, pour repartir 4H plus tard, Eléonore devant commencer sa journée à 8H

-« Si elle fait ça tout les soirs je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour tenir » commenta John

-« En tout cas cela lui vaut d'arriver régulièrement en retard et elle a déjà reçu plusieurs avertissements de ses employeurs, dont elle ne semble pas vraiment se préoccuper d'ailleurs »

-« Elle compte sur sa tante je suppose »

-« Les week ends ne semblent pas plus reposants si j'en crois ses relevés de compte »

-« Ils sont réguliers ? »

-« Si on veut. Ils le sont si l'on considère qu'elle ne reçoit pas de virements suspects. En revanche ils doivent être régulièrement renfloués par Miss Anderson. En fait, cette jeune femme dépense son salaire, pourtant convenable, en environ 15 jours. Et les autres, comme elle ne modère en rien ses dépenses, c'est sa tante qui assure »

-« Est-ce qu'elle aurait pu contractée d'autres dettes ? «

-« Auprès de personnages peu recommandables par exemple ? » suggéra Finch « Je n'ai rien trouvé de ce genre »

-« Dommage » estima Reese « Mais je persiste à croire que nous devrions bientôt connaitre la menace » répéta t-il

Ce en quoi l'ex agent ne se trompait pas. A l'heure du déjeuner ce jour là, au lieu de rester le partager avec ses collègues, Eléonore retourna au domaine où visiblement elle était attendue par sa tante et cela ne semblait pas la réjouir. Du fait, les deux femmes passèrent plus de temps à se disputer qu'à se nourrir. Sylvie reprochant à sa nièce ses dépenses incessantes, visiblement fatiguée de payer les factures qu'elle recevait au quotidien, au point d'exiger qu'elle lui restitue la carte bleue qu'elle lui avait confié. Ce qu'Eléonore fit en la lui jetant à la tête avant de quitter les lieux en claquant violemment les portes. La nuit suivante, les deux associés installés derrière l'écran purent la voir, via la caméra, préparer soigneusement un mélange de divers produits, ce qui lui était facile au vu de ses connaissances de biologiste, et dont la finalité ne faisait guère de doute. Surtout depuis que Finch avait découvert que Miss Anderson avait officiellement adopté sa nièce deux ans plus tôt, en faisant ainsi son héritière

-« Eléonore a bien plus envie de garder son train de vie que sa tante » avait alors commenté John, philosophe. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à guetter le moment où elle passerait à l'acte…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au matin suivant, tandis que Reese assurait la surveillance pour surprendre la coupable en flagrant délit, Finch terminait un codage sur son ordinateur pour s'occuper l'esprit. Savoir son agent à proximité d'une apprentie empoisonneuse n'étant pas une pensée très réjouissante. Vers dix heures il entendit des pas résonner dans l'escalier. Bear se précipita aussitôt à la rencontre du visiteur

-« Salut mon pote » entendit-il tandis que Bear lançait quelques jappements joyeux. Fusco pénétra ensuite dans la grande salle « Bonjour Finch »

-« Bonjour inspecteur »

-« Ca va mieux votre bras ? »

-« Oui merci. Ce n'était pas si terrible » Connaissant la curiosité de son vis-à-vis, l'informaticien s'attendait à ce qu'il le questionne sur l'incident mais celui-ci continua :

-« Je suis venu vous rapporter une partie des livres que Lee vous a emprunté. Il a fini de les lire »

-« D'accord » approuva Finch en se levant « Il n'a pas voulu venir les rapporter lui-même ? » demanda t-il en reprenant les ouvrages

-« Quand il vient ici ça lui prend toujours deux heures pour fouiner dans les rayons »

-« Vous savez que cela ne me dérange pas inspecteur ? » répondit l'informaticien amusé

-« Oui je sais Finch »

-« Et puis son ami aurait plaisir à le voir » jugea Harold avec un regard vers Bear

-« Ouais. C'est juste que j'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment »

-« C'est dommage mais c'est normal inspecteur si vous avez beaucoup de travail… »

-« La prochaine fois » trancha Fusco « Et en fait il aurait besoin d'un autre livre » ajouta t-il en sortant une note de sa poche. L'informaticien la prit et la consultât

-« Je vais aller vous chercher ça »

-« Ah merci Finch. Ca va m'aider ! » Finch déposa les livres sur un coin du bureau et se dirigea vers le rayonnage de droite « Superman n'est pas là ? » Lança Fusco

-« Il termine la mission que nous avons traitée ces deux derniers jours. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il ne tardera plus à vous contacter »

-« C'est bien » commenta platement l'inspecteur. Finch tiqua, habitué à entendre leur complice se réjouir pour ses statistiques. Ce manque d'enthousiasme ne lui ressemblait pas. Il revint dans la salle livre en main

-« Tenez inspecteur. Voilà l'ouvrage dont vous avez besoin » dit-il en le lui tendant

-« Merci Finch » répondit Lionel en le prenant

-« Je suis étonné tout de même par ce choix. Ce livre me semble un peu trop ardu pour des élèves de cet âge »

-« Le prof sait ce qu'il fait je suppose » constata Fusco d'un air détaché. Finch le fixa, surprit de cet apparent désintérêt. D'ordinaire il se serait inquiété de son appréciation

-« Sans doute » admit-il finalement

-« Bon, je vais y aller. Merci Finch. A plus ! »

-« A bientôt inspecteur. Saluez Lee de ma part » L'informaticien se pencha vers Bear qui s'était assit à ses pieds « Toi aussi tu trouves que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ? » lui chuchota t-il. Le malinois lui donna un petit coup de museau. Il resta perplexe quelques instants « Bien. Je suppose que l'avenir nous le dira » conclu t-il finalement avant de retourner à son poste tout de même perturbé. Comme l'après midi s'achevait il décida d'aller dans la petite cuisine se préparer un thé. Il mit l'eau à chauffer, prépara la tasse, puis patienta. Il se massa la nuque d'un geste machinal pour se détendre. Il se sentait un peu fatigué. Les deux derniers jours n'avaient pas été très agités, mais les habitudes de leur numéro n'étaient pas très reposantes. Et il avait nécessité une vigilance accrue de la part de son partenaire. De ce fait ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Connaissant son compagnon il éprouvait le besoin de vérifier régulièrement qu'il allait bien, il savait trop bien sa façon de minimiser ses problèmes. Et il avait besoin de le voir tout simplement !

Bear s'approcha et tourna autour de l'un des placards

-« C'est l'heure de ta friandise ? » remarqua t-il en le voyant faire. Il prit la boite dans l'armoire et offrit un biscuit au malinois qui le goba, ravi. Il acheva de préparer son thé et s'assit pour le boire tranquillement, fermant les yeux un instant pour tenter de se relaxer. Le chien lui donna un coup de museau « Tout va bien Bear soit tranquille » murmura t-il en lui caressant la tête. Après quelques instants il se redressa et se tourna vers lui « En fait je crois qu'un peu de détente nous ferais le plus grand bien ! Et je sais précisément comme faire » affirma t-il en se levant. Il rinça et rangea la tasse puis retourna dans la salle éteindre son système. Il s'empara ensuite de son manteau. Bear l'attendait déjà au bord du couloir « Allons y Bear. Et si ton maître termine la mission il sera certainement enchanté de venir nous rejoindre » lança t-il en accrochant la laisse. Bear jappa et escorta joyeusement son second maître vers la sortie.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Dès le sas il perçut la voix de son compagnon

-« Allez Bear » intimait-il « Fait un petit effort. Jamais tu ne quittes ce matelas ! ». Il entendit Bear émettre un jappement et il passa la porte à double battant

-« Finch ! Je vous surprends à martyriser notre chien ! » Lança t-il avec emphase

-« Oh ! » s'offusqua l'informaticien « Comment pouvez vous dire cela ? »

-« Je le constate pourtant ! »

-« Je voulais juste le convaincre de nager un peu »

-« Je vous l'ai dit c'est un coureur pas un nageur, sauf si c'est indispensable »

-« Je dirais plutôt que ce chien est réfractaire à l'élément liquide. Il suffit de juger son enthousiasme à l'heure du bain » rétorqua Finch

-« Faux ! Il adore la mer. Et pour le bain c'est le baquet qui est trop petit » justifia Reese

-« Evidemment vous lui donnez raison ! » marmonna l'informaticien

-« Logique : C'est mon chien »

-« Et moi je suis votre compagnon. Cela compte moins ? »

-« Non. Mais vous, vous êtes un maître des mots, Bear, lui, n'en a pas pour s'exprimer »

-« La bonne excuse » soupira Finch « J'abandonne » marmonna t-il en s'éloignant du matelas où s'étalait le malinois et en reprenant ses exercices

-« Besoin de soutien ? » interrogea John

-« Allez donc soutenir votre chien M Reese !»

-« D'accord » approuva l'ex agent, amusé de sa réaction. Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Finch leva la tête, intrigué, mais préféra ne pas insister. Reese revint trois minutes plus tard, en maillot, et se glissa dans le bassin. L'informaticien s'attendait à ce qu'il le rejoigne mais il se dirigea de l'autre côté du bassin puis se hissa sur un matelas et s'y étendit confortablement, prenant soin de se caler près du malinois

-« John ? » l'interpella Finch

-« Oui ? »

-« Qu'est ce que vous faite ? »

-« Je soutiens mon chien »

-« J'aurais dû deviner évidemment » constata Finch. Il décida de continuer à nager comme si de rien n'était. John resta quelques minutes sur le matelas, taquinant Bear, puis se laissa à nouveau glisser dans le bassin et rejoignit son partenaire. Finch le sentit approcher et le laissa faire lorsqu'il entoura sa taille de ses bras, calant son dos contre son torse par reflexe

-« C'est à mon tour ? »Interrogea t-il, moqueur

-« J'ai très envie de soutenir vos efforts » lui chuchota John en l'embrassant dans le cou

-« Comme c'est généreux à vous ! »remarqua l'informaticien. Reese le relâcha et ils entamèrent quelques longueurs côte à côte. Puis John l'attira de nouveau à lui. Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il l'embrassa tendrement

-« Vous avez encore gagné en rapidité » affirma t-il avec une certaine fierté dans le regard qui n'échappa pas à son partenaire

-« C'est l'entrainement régulier. Et la liberté de le suivre lorsque j'en ai envie, dans ma piscine » affirma t-il en passant les bras autour de son cou

-« Et si on se reposait un peu maintenant ? Je l'ai mérité ! » Proposa John

-« Encore vos envie de sieste ? » le taquina l'informaticien. Il laissa son partenaire l'aider à s'installer sur le matelas où il s'allongea près de lui, le prenant aussitôt dans ses bras

-« Puisque vous êtes là je suppose que la mission est finie ? » interrogea Finch en se blottissant contre lui, la tête posée sur sa poitrine

-« Oui. Eléonore est en prison à cette heure. Je l'ai arrêté au moment où elle s'apprêtait à offrir une tasse de thé à sa tante en guise de réconciliation après un petit numéro de nièce repentante assez réussi »

-« Un thé qui se serait avéré quelque peu indigeste »

-« La tante l'a très mal pris. J'ai peur qu'Eléonore ne puisse pas espérer son aide au prochain procès. La fête est finie pour elle »

-« Et vous avez vu l'inspecteur Fusco ? »

-« Quelques minutes »murmura Reese qui se tendit imperceptiblement

-« Mais encore ? » insista Finch qui le remarqua

-« Il est passé chercher son colis mais il n'a pas été très bavard. Je lui ai dit que vous alliez lui envoyer les fichiers mais il n'a pas semblé très concentré. Il a clairement la tête ailleurs »

-« Je ne pensais pas qu'être amoureux rendait si distrait » jugea Finch

-« Pourtant c'est logique. Moi aussi j'ai du mal à me concentrer ! »

-« Pourquoi étais-je certain que vous alliez dire cela ? »

-« Si vous pensez autrement je vais m'inquiéter ! » remarqua John. Son partenaire sourit

-« Non. Je ne pense pas autrement » Il leva la tête pour recueillir le baiser de son compagnon « Il n'est rien qui me déconcentre plus que vous ! »

-« Idem. Surtout quand je cuisine ! » Se moqua Reese. La réplique lui valut une tape sur la main puis l'informaticien se réinstalla avec un soupir heureux

-« Bonne nuit Harold » chuchota John après quelques minutes

-« Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? »

-« Parce que je vous connais. Je sais que vous allez vous endormir »

-« Hum » émit l'informaticien vexé

-« Et là c'est le moment où vous allez me dire que c'est de ma faute parce que je suis trop confortable »

-« M Reese ! » gronda Finch

-« Ah ! Mon nom ! Je vais donc me taire. Je n'aime pas la chambre d'ami »

Finch se redressa et l'embrassa pour le faire taire

-« Puisque je suis privé de mes mots autant recourir aux gestes ! »

-« Mais faites donc Harold ! Je n'ai absolument rien contre» répliqua John avec un petit rire

-« Et maintenant si vous êtes mon oreiller laissez moi dormir ! Ces objets là ne font pas de commentaire ! » Grogna l'informaticien en se réinstallant et cette fois le rire de l'ex agent résonna franchement dans la grande salle, clair et joyeux et Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire en écho.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain matin John achevait de préparer le petit déjeuner lorsque le téléphone de son associé vibra. Voyant le nom affiché sur l'écran il décrocha

-« Salut Lionel »

-« Salut…John ? »

-« Harold est occupé. Il a réalisé que sa cravate n'était pas suffisamment assorti à son costume du jour »

-« Pas suffisamment assortie ? » répéta Fusco surprit

-« C'est Harold » gloussa l'ex agent

-« J'avais besoin d'une recherche » affirma l'inspecteur

-« Il ne va pas tarder » répondit John « Je peux lui dire de te rappeler ? »

-« Ok. Merci » approuva Fusco « A plus John »

-« A plus » répéta l'ex agent avant de raccrocher « Et à part ça tout va bien ? oui Lionel et toi ? » marmonna t-il. Finch entra dans la cuisine à cet instant

-« Vous parlez tout seul M Reese ? » se moqua t-il

-« Non je répondais à Lionel. Il a besoin de votre assistance »

-« Ah oui ? Mais il a déjà raccroché ? »

-« Il devait encore être pressé je suppose. Il n'a même pas demandé de nouvelles »

-« Je vais le rappeler » affirma Finch en prenant son téléphone et en se dirigeant vers le salon pour prendre son ordi. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, perplexe.

-« Alors ? » interrogea Reese en déposant une assiette devant lui

-« Il m'a transmis les éléments dont il dispose pour que je puisse faire quelques investigations. Nous devons nous retrouver au café vers 11H30 pour que je lui remette les résultats »

-« Mais il n'a pas été plus expansif ? »

-« Pas vraiment non » concéda son associé. Reese fit la moue, contrarié

-« Au moins mon absence fut utile » jugea Finch avec un coup d'œil vers Bear qui se pourléchait les babines

-« Oh pas besoin de se cacher, je sais comment faire » répliqua John en tendant un autre beignet à son chien tout en saisissant le visage de son partenaire dans sa main libre pour l'embrasser « Et voilà ! Vous n'avez rien dit ! »

-« Je n'ai rien pu dire, nuance ! » protesta Finch

-« Mais le résultat est le même c'est ce qui compte ! » se moqua Reese en prenant sa place « Dépêchez vous de manger avant que ça refroidisse » ajouta t-il d'un ton innocent

L'informaticen lui adressa un regard qu'il voulu sévère mais n'eut pas l'effet escompté vu le sourire que lui adressa son compagnon en retour

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch avança au bord de la terrasse et repéra Fusco assit au fond

-« Bonjour inspecteur »

-« Salut Finch. Salut mon pote » ajouta Lionel envers Bear. L'informaticien prit place.

-« Excusez notre retard mais j'ai dû traiter un détail en dernière minute »

-« C'est rien vous en faites pas »

Finch remarqua la nervosité de son vis-à-vis et s'en étonna

-« Vous allez bien inspecteur ? »

-« Oui ça va et vous ? »

-« Très bien »

-« Votre blessure, c'est guérie ? »

-« C'est juste un mauvais souvenir » affirma Finch « Voilà vos dossiers »

-« Merci. Ca va m'avancer » approuva Fusco. Il prit le dossier tout en jetant un énième regard vers la porte ce qui rendit Finch perplexe

-« C'est un membre d'un gang ? » demanda t-il

-« Oui. Des voleurs de voiture »

John entra à son tour dans le restaurant

-« Salut Lionel » lança t-il avant de profiter de l'absence de clients aux alentours pour se pencher vers son compagnon et lui donner un bref baiser qui le fit rougir

-« Salut. T'es pas en mission ? » Interrogea Lionel l'air contrarié

-« Non comme tu vois » répondit l'ex agent surprit de sa question directe « Je suis au repos depuis la dernière arrestation hier »

-« Ah c'est bien »

-« Nous pouvons rester déjeuner ? » Tenta Reese un peu hésitant, observant son partenaire

-« T'as le temps ? »

-« Oui mais… »

-« Si cela vous ennui inspecteur » compléta Finch

-« Non pas du tout qu'est ce que vous allez chercher ». La serveuse apparut et leur distribua des menus

-« Tu es sur ? » insista Reese

-« Evidemment » répondit Lionel en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte « Par contre j'ai peut être une collègue qui va venir nous rejoindre » ajouta t-il hésitant

-« Ta copine Lionel ? » ironisa John

-« Mais non c'est une collègue » marmonna Fusco

-« Raison de plus. Nous ne voulons pas être importun inspecteur » affirma Finch en faisant mine de se lever

-« Mais non restez Finch c'est bon »

A cet instant une femme entra, observa la terrasse couverte et se dirigea vers eux. Fusco se leva aussitôt

-« Bonjour Lionel »

-« Bonjour Judith. Je suis avec deux amis » annonça précipitamment l'inspecteur. La femme se tourna vers les deux associés et leur adressa un regard curieux « Je te présente Harold et John. Judith Frazer » précisa t-il

-« Enchanté Mademoiselle » affirma Finch

-« Bonjour » ajouta Reese

-« Bonjour Messieurs » répondit la femme en les détaillant

-« Judith travaille au standard du commissariat depuis deux mois »

John jugea le sourire de la jeune femme singulièrement crispé. Grande, très blonde, un visage un peu irrégulier mais tout de même jolie, elle était habillée avec une certaine classe et il songea que c'était un peu trop recherché pour le standard d'un commissariat _« Allons ! Voilà que je deviens obsédé par le côté vestimentaire »_ songea t-il _« C'est contagieux »_ Par reflexe, il serra la main de son partenaire sous la table. Finch se tourna légèrement vers lui, étonné, mais lui rendit son geste. Bear s'approcha de la nouvelle venue mais celle-ci fit un écart. Un instant son visage se ferma, prenant une expression dure comme elle dévisageait le malinois. Ce fut fugitif mais n'échappa pas à la vigilance de l'ex agent

-« Désolé » murmura Finch en appelant Bear « Vous n'avez rien à craindre de notre chien il n'est pas méchant »

-« Non c'est moi » affirma la jeune femme « Je n'ai pas l'habitude des chiens ils me font un peu peur »

-« Bear est un brave chien » commenta Fusco « Assis toi plutôt de l'autre côté » suggéra t-il

-« Nous allons vous laisser » tenta Finch

-« Non non restez Messieurs. Je suis ravie de faire connaissance avec des amis de Lionel » contra Judith et elle prit délibérément place en face de l'informaticien. Par prudence John fit signe à son chien de se placer de son côté. Bear obéit docilement.

La serveuse revint prendre les commandes. Les trois hommes répondirent rapidement mais la femme prit son temps, indécise. L'employée patienta mais John l'entendit soupirer en repartant avec ses notes. Il y eut un instant de flottement puis Finch s'efforça de relancer la conversation en demandant des nouvelles de Lee

-« Oh il va bien. Il a un tournoi bientôt »

-« Vraiment ? Je suppose que vous irez l'encourager inspecteur »

-« Ouais bien sur »

-« Le sport est bénéfique pour les enfants » estima l'informaticien

-« Et Lee est doué » approuva John ce qui fit se rengorger son vis-à-vis

-« Au moins ça développe l'esprit de compétition » suggéra Judith

-« L'esprit d'équipe aussi » remarqua Finch

-« Je préfère les sports individuels » rétorqua la jeune femme « Dans une équipe il y a en toujours pour ralentir les autres »

L'informaticien lui adressa un regard interloqué mais n'insista pas

-« Vous êtes de New York Miss Frazer? » demanda t-il pour dévier la conversation

-« Non je viens d'arriver »

-« Et vous vous plaisez ici ? »

-« Oh c'est spécial cette ville. Il faut aimer les embouteillages mais disons que je m'y habitue »

-« Et donc vous travaillez avec Lionel ? » demanda John

-« Je suis au standard » répondit la femme d'un air morose

-« N'est ce pas un peu stressant ? » remarqua Finch

-« Stressant ? Non. C'est varié »

-« Je me doute. Mais certains appels doivent être assez délicats » émit l'informaticien

-« Non, pas quand on sait quoi répondre. On essaie de calmer les gens. Enfin moi ceux qui se mettent à hurler je raccroche, ce n'est pas mon boulot de calmer des hystériques »

-« Pour certain c'est plutôt de la panique » estima Reese « Face à certaines situation comme une agression… »

-« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de hurler » trancha Judith « En fait le plus dur c'est de deviner si l'appel est vraiment intéressant ou si c'est une stupidité »

-« Vous voulez dire un plaisantin ? » suggéra Finch

-« Oui ou la petite vieille qui se fait voler son sac à main pour la troisième fois ce mois ci parce qu'elle ne veut pas comprendre qu'à son âge on porte une sacoche en bandoulière » rétorqua la jeune femme

Les deux associés échangèrent un regard surprit et se tournèrent vers elle, circonspects

-« Je plaisantais » affirma alors Judith avec un sourire moqueur « Il faut de l'humour à ce poste sinon c'est difficile à supporter »

-« Oui bien sur » murmura Finch à moitié convaincu.

-« C'est de l'humour policier » risqua Fusco

La serveuse apporta les plats. Judith laissa passer une minute puis demanda, fixant l'ex agent :

-« C'est votre couleur naturelle ? »

-« Pardon ? » demanda Reese étonné

-« Vos cheveux. Vous êtes brun ? »

-« Oui en effet »

-« Dans ma famille on est plutôt pour les blonds » précisa Judith avec un regard que John jugea étrangement fixe

-« Vous avez des frères et sœurs Miss Frazer ? » demanda Finch

-« J'ai de… Un frère. Mais on ne se voit jamais. Il vit toujours à Chicago. Nous sommes de là bas »

-« Chicago ? Vous devez connaitre le Chicago Cultural Center alors ? » S'enthousiasma l'informaticien « C'est un magnifique musée mais pas seulement, à l'origine c'était une importante bibliothèque »

La jeune femme arbora une moue ennuyée

-« En réalité je déteste Chicago. J'aurais préférée grandir ailleurs » répliqua t-elle « Et je n'aime pas les musées c'est juste des salles remplies de vieilleries insipides » ajouta t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules

Finch tressaillit et retint un hoquet. John écarquilla les yeux et se tourna aussitôt vers lui. Lionel se mordit les lèvres

-« C'est juste une question de goût » tempéra t-il « On peut s'intéresser à d'autres trucs »

-« Je suppose inspecteur » concéda Finch en prenant sur lui

-« On peut préférer le cinéma » précisa Fusco

-« Je ne vais jamais voir de films d'horreur » affirma Judith qui n'avait pas semblé remarquer le trouble de ses interlocuteurs « Ce n'est pas assez réaliste, les acteurs saignent trop »

-« Ca fait plus impressionnant » jugea Lionel

-« Ce serait plus réussi s'ils s'en tenaient aux faits, ce n'est pas réaliste ! » rétorqua Judith en fixant son assiette « En fait ce qui manque dans cette ville ce sont des restaurants végétariens convenables»

-« Je n'en connais pas mais cela doit pouvoir se trouver » jugea Finch

-« J'en ai déniché un mais le type en cuisine ne devait pas savoir ce qu'est un temps de cuisson. D'ailleurs je me demande s'il y en a qui savent dans cette ville. C'est toujours trop cuit » ajouta t-elle avec une moue agacée, en inspectant ses légumes d'un air dégouté

-« John est un excellent cuisinier » ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'informaticien

-« Ah bon ? » marmonna Judith en lui adressant un regard en coin, puis elle se tourna vers son voisin « Lionel est nul en cuisine mais au moins il a d'autres talents ! » affirma t-elle en lui adressant un large sourire

Reese ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils devant cette démonstration d'affection subite. Il avait l'impression que tout sonnait faux chez cette fille. Y compris ce soudain élan envers son petit ami  
Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance étrange. La jeune femme faisait des efforts d'amabilité mais n'était visiblement pas à l'aise. Fusco semblait embarrassé. Finch se creusait la tête pour soutenir poliment la conversation et Reese l'aidait de son mieux

Fusco observa l'ex agent qui glissait un supplément à son chien. Bear était visiblement perturbé. Il était placé entre l'inspecteur et son maître mais son ami ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention et ne comprenant pas son attitude il se résigna à rester près de John qui, lui, était toujours aussi attentif. Reese se redressa et se tourna vers son compagnon pour lui sourire sans un regard pour la jeune femme ce qui rassura son vis-à-vis. Sa présence le perturbait, raison pour laquelle il avait été contrarié du retard de Finch, il aurait préféré éviter qu'ils restent pour le déjeuner. L'ex agent avait trop tendance à attirer sur lui tout les regards féminins et pour cette fois il aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas pour sa jolie collègue. Pour une fois qu'une femme s'intéressait à lui un peu sérieusement ! Oh il savait pertinemment que John ne lui accorderait pas la moindre attention, seul Harold existait pour lui, mais tout de même. Il préférait être prudent.

Ils terminaient leurs plats lorsque John se leva

-« Excuse nous Lionel mais nous avons un rendez vous à 14H et un peu de route » affirma t-il

-« Ouais bien sur John » répondit aussitôt l'inspecteur

Finch suivit son compagnon sans rien dire. Ils se saluèrent et les deux associés quittèrent le restaurant. Lorsqu'ils se furent un peu éloignés Reese affirma :

-« Désolé de vous avoir privé de dessert Harold, je veux bien vous emmener en prendre un ou vous voulez, mais là c'était trop ! »

-« Je suis entièrement d'accord John. L'ambiance était vraiment trop lourde. J'avais moi aussi hâte de sortir »

-« Cette fille est bizarre ! » marmonna l'ex agent « Pour ne pas dire autre chose ! »

-« C'est bien celle que nous avions croisé dans l'ascenseur ? »

-« Oui c'est la même »

-« Elle est assez froide » estima Finch cherchant le bon qualificatif

-« J'aurais dit indifférente. Elle faisait visiblement des efforts pour être aimable et s'intéresser à la conversation»

-« En effet »

-« Et je préfère ne pas commenter son " humour" si particulier »

-« Et moi certaines de ses appréciations » remarqua Finch

-« J'ai surveillé que vous ne vous étiez pas étouffé » se moqua Reese

-« Je crains qu'elle ne soit vraiment spéciale. Mais l'inspecteur Fusco semble s'être attaché à elle »

-« C'est clair, mais franchement elle ne me plait pas. Vous avez vu le regard qu'elle a lancé à Bear ? »

-« Oui mais tout le monde n'apprécie pas les chiens M Reese »

-« Qui n'aime pas les bêtes n'aime pas les gens »

-« Je sais » soupira l'informaticien « Mais si l'inspecteur est heureux en sa compagnie ? »

-« Il aurait pu trouver mieux »

-« John, vous la jugez en fonction de Bear »

-« Pas seulement. Vous avez vu son attitude ? Elle n'est pas souriante. Et sa façon de se tenir rigide. Il était clair que nous la gênions. Vous pourriez vous conduire ainsi dans les mêmes circonstances ? Fusco lui présente ses amis et elle se montre glaciale. Moi j'aurais fait un effort minimum »

-« Je reconnais qu'elle ne s'est pas montrée très enthousiaste et que c'est un manque de savoir vivre certain » approuva Finch « Pourtant sa tenue laisse penser qu'elle possède une certaine éducation »

-« Ca aussi. Trop classe pour son boulot » Finch tourna vivement la tête vers lui

-« J'aurais cru être le seul à remarquer le côté ostentatoire de sa tenue. Vous faites des progrès M Reese ! »

John pinça les lèvres

-« Non. Je suis conditionné » grogna t-il

-« Je suis fier de vous » se moqua Finch. Il posa une main sur sa nuque et l'attira pour l'embrasser

-« Moi aussi Finch » s'amusa l'ex agent

-« Pardon ? »

John se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-« Nous sommes certes arrivé au parc mais les allées ne sont pas totalement désertes Harold »

L'informaticien vira au rouge, confus et un peu stupéfait de son laisser aller

-« C'est votre mauvaise influence » marmonna t-il faisant rire son partenaire

-« En tout cas j'espère que Lionel va ouvrir les yeux et que ça va lui passer » affirma Reese après une minute en reprenant le bras de son partenaire pour continuer la promenade.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Hélas Reese ne fut pas entendu. Les jours passant, les deux associés ne croisèrent plus leur complice que pour lui remettre ses colis. Et même là Fusco n'était plus aussi joyeux, vaguement distant. Il les appelait moins fréquemment et Finch ne le vit plus passer à l'improviste à la bibliothèque pour le saluer. Lorsqu'ils le rencontrèrent quelques jours plus tard dans leur restaurant habituel il se trouvait en compagnie de Judith et ils se sentirent aussitôt de trop. Bear lui-même se montrait moins enthousiaste lorsqu'ils le rencontraient comme s'il comprenait que quelque chose avait changé.

John n'appréciait guère cette attitude chez un homme devenu pour eux un véritable ami. Il se doutait qu'il se laissait influencer par sa nouvelle compagne mais ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse ainsi se détourner de ses amis les plus fiables pour une femme, surtout celle là.

Harold restait philosophe, bien placé pour savoir à quel point l'amour peut transformer un homme. Mais il espérait tout de même que tout cela ne serait que passager. Persuadé de l'intelligence de leur "bon ami" qui finirait bien un jour par réaliser que sa nouvelle petite amie n'était pas de bons conseils


	3. Un appel

_Fin du retard…_

 _._

 _Merci aux fidèles mousquetaires du Rinch pour leurs commentaires : )_

 _._

 _Bonne fête de Noël à tous ! (Y compris les quatre pattes !)_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Finch frissonna et resserra les pans de son manteau autour de lui. Après des premiers jours plutôt doux ce mois d'avril était devenu un peu froid. Il surveillait Bear qui jouait avec un autre chien

-« Bonjour M Wren » s'entendit-il interpellé. Il se tourna vers l'arrivante et reconnu aussitôt la jeune femme

-« Bonjour Miss Frazer » Il hésita puis ajouta poliment « Comment allez-vous ? »

-« Bien » répondit seulement Judith sans lui retourner la politesse. Elle l'observait fixement avec un demi-sourire qui le mit mal à l'aise

-« Vous profitez du parc ? » tenta t-il, cherchant quelque chose à dire pour combler le silence pesant

-« Je suis en repos. J'en profite pour faire des courses »

-« Bien. Votre emploi vous plait-il toujours autant ? »

-« C'est intéressant »

-« Je suppose »

-« Certainement bien plus que les assurances » remarqua Judith

-« Tout les métiers ont leur intérêt » répondit prudemment Finch qui la trouvait bien renseigné

-« Vous promenez le chien ? »

-« Il a besoin de faire de l'exercice quotidiennement »

-« Les chiens sont des animaux particuliers »

-« Oui. Ils sont intelligents et fidèles » approuva Finch

-« Et gênants » compléta Judith qui regardait fixement le malinois

-« Pardon ? » demanda l'informaticien surprit par la réplique

-« Ils ne sont pas discrets. Et il faut sans cesse s'en occuper » précisa la jeune femme en se tournant à nouveau vers lui

-« Ils demandent un peu d'entretien c'est vrai » concéda Finch

-« John n'est pas là ? » interrogea brusquement la femme

-« Il n'est pas très loin » répondit l'informaticien « Il est allé chercher des boissons chaudes » précisa t-il en se surprenant à prier pour que son agent revienne rapidement près de lui. A cet instant il perçu la présence de Bear à ses pieds et se sentit plus rassuré. Comme si le malinois avait capté son malaise

-« Il n'est pas seulement votre associé » remarqua Judith. Finch lui adressa un regard perplexe « Lionel m'a dit que vous étiez en couple »

-« En effet. C'est mon compagnon »

-« Je trouve cela plutôt contre nature » rétorqua la jeune femme

-« C'est une question de point de vue » répliqua Finch, méfiant

-« Si dieu a conçu deux genres il y a une raison »

-« Qui peut savoir Miss Frazer ? Il n'a jamais pu être interrogé à ce sujet » ironisa l'informaticien

-« Lionel devrait avoir une belle carrière s'il surveille ses fréquentations » affirma alors la jeune femme

-« Je ne vois pas en quoi nous serions un obstacle pour lui » remarqua Finch devant l'allusion directe

-« Vous n'êtes pas un exemple »

Finch pinça les lèvres, trouvant cela un peu fort. Surtout s'il se rappelait une partie du passé de leur complice. La haute silhouette de Reese apparut au bout de l'allée au grand soulagement de son partenaire

-« C'est un ancien militaire n'est ce pas ? » Questionna Judith

-« John a servi quelques années » éluda son associé

-« Ca se voit. Les militaires sont des gens…utiles » affirma Judith. Finch eut la nette impression qu'elle aurait voulu employer un autre terme. Elle fixait son agent qui s'avançait vers eux d'un regard étrange. Finch la vit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un geste nerveux _« comme un gros matou surveillant sa proie »_ songea t-il spontanément

-« Je dois continuer mes courses » annonça t-elle brusquement « Au revoir M Wren » lança t-elle en s'éloignant rapidement et Finch eut l'impression qu'elle fuyait quelque chose

-« Au revoir Miss Frazer » Murmura t-il machinalement. Il fit demi-tour et avança à la rencontre de son partenaire

-« Ce n'était pas la copine de Fusco ? » demanda celui-ci

-« Si c'était elle »

-« Ca ne va pas Harold ? Vous êtes nerveux ? »

-« C'est cette femme ! »

-« Qu'est ce qu'elle vous a dit ? » interrogea Reese aussitôt tendu

-« Elle est étrange et nous lui sommes définitivement hostiles »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Pour nos opinions »

Finch lui rapporta les quelques paroles échangées

-« Bien au moins nous savons pourquoi Lionel nous évite ces derniers jours »

-« Vous pensez qu'il va se ranger à ses idées ? »

-« Non, mais il va vouloir la ménager ce qui revient au même »

-« En se coupant de ses amis ? »

Reese haussa les épaules

-« J'ai peur qu'elle ne l'influence beaucoup plus qu'il ne le faudrait »

-« Ca c'est une certitude » soupira Finch

-« Harold, ne vous mettez pas dans un état pareil » remarqua John en voyant son air perturbé, la tension émanant de lui

-« Cette femme est bizarre »

-« C'est évident. Il y a autre chose ? »

-« Elle avait une drôle de façon de vous observer » émit Finch

-« Je ne dois pourtant pas être son genre » ironisa son agent

-« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est… » Hésita l'informaticien « En fait son regard me rappelait celui du père Miguel » dit-il finalement. Reese se raidit à ce mauvais souvenir

-« Elle n'est sans doute pas aussi fanatique que lui mais ils partagent les mêmes idées » jugea t-il « Nous veillerons Harold, ne vous inquiétez pas » ajouta t-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Il l'entraina vers un banc et lui donna son thé. Finch entoura le gobelet de ses mains pour les réchauffer. Reese profita de leur relatif isolement pour lui voler un baiser, le faisant sourire. L'ex agent voulait paraitre serein, pourtant il n'était pas aussi sur de lui qu'il voulait le laisser paraitre. Le trouble de son partenaire l'alertait, sachant que Finch n'était pas facilement impressionnable. Le comportement de cette fille aussi. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle. _« Décidément Lionel a bien mal choisi sa nouvelle amie »_ songea t-il en observant son chien, qui était retourné s'amuser un peu plus loin, et il se promit d'être vigilant.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finalement un soir Reese mit les pieds dans le plat comme Fusco venait récupérer un client et se montrait particulièrement morose de sa soirée interrompue

-« Finch va t'envoyer le dossier comme d'habitude »

-« Ok »

-« Ca va faire remonter tes stats » tenta John

-« Ouais » répondit platement l'inspecteur

-« Et comment va Lee ? » Insista l'ex agent

-« Ca va »

-« Et Isatis ?»

-« Bien aussi »

-« Je t'ai connu plus bavard » lança alors Reese agacé

-« Excuse-moi. Je suis un peu pressé »

-« C'est déjà bien que tu sois là » ironisa alors John

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

-« Ces derniers temps tu m'envoies plutôt ton collègue »

-« Je suis un peu pris par le boulot » grogna Fusco sur la défensive

-« Seulement le boulot ? » Lionel le fixa mais ne répondit pas « Enfin tu as le droit d'avoir une vie privée mais… » Continua Reese

-« Laisse tomber ! » le coupa brusquement son complice « Je sais très bien que vous n'aimez pas Judith ! »

-« Je n'ai pas dit ça »

-« Pas besoin ! C'est évident, je ne suis pas stupide ! J'ai vu votre attitude au resto»

-« Notre attitude ? Je n'ai pourtant pas le souvenir que nous ayons été impolis avec ta copine ! » rétorqua l'ex agent en tachant de contenir son agacement

-« J'ai bien vu la tête de Finch quand elle a évoqué les musées »

-« Harold n'a fait aucune réflexion ! Alors qu'elle ne s'en est pas privée elle ! »

-« Et tu passes ton temps à me faire remarquer que je suis pas dispo » poursuivit Lionel sans tenir compte de l'interruption « Je suppose que ca vous dérange que je ne sois plus autant à votre service ! »

-« Quoi ? » répliqua Reese stupéfait par l'accusation « Tu ne l'as jamais été Lionel ! C'est elle qui te met des idées pareilles dans la tête ? »

-« Tu vois tu l'accuses ! »

-« Non ! Je constate juste que depuis que tu es avec cette fille tu n'es plus le même. Savoir respecter la vie de l'autre et son entourage c'est aussi une marque d'amour » remarqua alors l'ex agent d'un ton nerveux

-« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! » rétorqua Fusco

-« Au contraire. Et je crois que tu comprends très bien Lionel. Finch et moi sommes au courant de ses opinions !»

-« Vous avez du mal comprendre ! Judith n'a pas de mauvaises intentions ! »

-« Tu en es sur ? Et bien sache que pour moi si cette fille te coupe de tes amis c'est qu'elle ne te respecte pas beaucoup ! Mais peu importe, le jour où tu réaliseras ce dont elle te prive nous serons toujours là. Nous n'abandonnons pas nos amis nous ! » Lança t-il fermement. Puis lui tournant le dos il regagna son véhicule avant de ne plus pouvoir se contenir, laissant l'inspecteur un peu ébahi par sa tirade, et partagé entre l'agacement et une certaine mauvaise conscience.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese rentra au loft passablement énervé. Bear l'accueillit joyeusement et cela lui fit du bien. Il leva les yeux et vit son compagnon passer la tête à la porte de la salle de bains. Celui-ci capta aussitôt la tension de son agent

-« Tout va bien M Reese ? »

-« Oui. La mission est bouclée »

-« Bien » murmura Finch perplexe. Il disparut un instant puis revint dans la salle. John avait accroché son manteau au portant et il en faisait de même avec sa veste lorsqu'il se rapprocha et passa les bras autour de sa taille. L'ex agent referma les siens autour de lui par reflexe

-« Tout va bien pour l'enquête mais pour le reste ? » Reese soupira « Je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert John et je vois bien que ça ne va pas »

-« J'ai croisé Lionel »

-« C'est lui qui a récupéré le coupable aujourd'hui ? »

-« Oui »

-« Et ? »

-« Je me suis un peu emporté » avoua Reese

-« Jusqu'à quel point ? »

-« Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de son attitude un peu… rudement »

-« Et qu'a t-il répondu ? »

-« Rien. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de répliquer. Il m'énervait tellement ! »

Finch rajusta une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de son compagnon d'un geste machinal

-« Je sais. Il a beaucoup changé ces derniers temps. Cette femme a une très mauvaise influence sur lui»

-« J'ai envie de le secouer pour qu'il ouvre les yeux »

-« Mais vous ne pouvez pas le faire. Vous obtiendriez l'effet contraire. Et s'il se braque nous ne pourrons plus communiquer avec lui »

-« Pourtant lui n'a pas hésité à nous malmener » remarqua l'ex agent

-« Le contexte était différent. Je pense qu'avec lui il vaut mieux attendre »

-« Je sais mais… Lionel est notre ami et j'ai l'impression de le laisser tomber »

-« Bien sur que non John ! » protesta Finch « Lorsqu'il aura besoin de nous nous serons là et cela arrivera un jour c'est certain » il caressa la joue de son agent d'un geste rassurant « L'inspecteur Fusco est intelligent. Il finira par réaliser que cette femme n'est pas pour lui »

-« Elle a l'air de s'accrocher » jugea Reese

-« Tout ce que j'espère c'est que la situation ne perturbera pas Lee » murmura l'informaticien

-« Oui moi aussi. Même si Lee me fait de l'ombre » ajouta l'ex agent en pinçant les lèvres

-« John ! » gronda Finch

-« Nous n'aurons pas d'invités pour notre prochain réveillon » éluda Reese

L'informaticien sourit

-« Qui sait ? Je suis sur que cela ne durera pas aussi longtemps »

-« Ca fait déjà un mois non ? »

-« Environ »

-« Comment a-t-il pu changer autant en un mois seulement ? »

-« Ce sont les mystères de l'âme humaine » jugea Finch. Reese eut une moue perplexe « Avez-vous mangé ? » interrogea son partenaire

-« Je n'ai pas très faim »

-« Bon, alors venez dormir maintenant. Il faut vous reposer »

-« Je n'ai pas sommeil »

-« Parce que vous être énervé. Moi je suis détendu » le taquina l'informaticien

-« Piscine ? »

-« Oui. Sans vous c'est fort ennuyeux toutefois »

-« Je devrais aller y faire un tour pour me défouler » jugea Reese

-« Comme vous voudrez. Vous avez une clé » affirma Finch. Il lui donna un baiser et se dirigea vers le coin nuit pour se coucher tranquillement. Il sentait le regard de son compagnon sur lui. John le suivait des yeux, indécis

Finch s'allongea à sa place avec un soupir satisfait. Jetant un discret regard de côté il constata que son compagnon n'avait toujours pas bougé et ne le quittait pas du regard. Il s'accouda, posant le menton dans sa main, et le fixa à son tour

-« J'espère que quelques longueurs vous ferons du bien M Reese »suggéra t-il

-« Oui » murmura distraitement celui-ci

Pas dupe, Finch eut un mince sourire. De sa main libre, il commença à déboutonner lentement la veste de son pyjama

-« Je vous aurais bien proposé de dépenser votre énergie autrement mais vous semblez décidé à aller à la piscine, je ne voudrais pas contrarier vos envies » affirma t-il d'un ton suggestif

Reese tressaillit et s'empressa de le rejoindre sur le lit

-« Pas si décidé que cela Harold » affirma t-il tandis que l'informaticien basculait sur le dos pour lui faire face « En fait je n'ai pas besoin d'un bain, je peux très bien me contenter du baigneur » lui chuchota t-il avant de l'embrasser.

-« Quelle chance d'avoir votre préférence » murmura Finch d'un ton moqueur, en passant les bras autour de son cou pour mieux l'attirer contre lui.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La mission suivante débuta le lendemain comme ils arrivaient à la bibliothèque.

-« Phillip Drewe, 31 ans » énuméra Finch dès qu'il eut identifié leur nouveau numéro « Veilleur de nuit pour la société "Import Metals". Comme son nom le laisse entendre elle s'occupe de gérer des transports de métaux précieux. Elle dispose également d'un entrepôt de stockage en périphérie constituant le lieu de travail de notre numéro. Il a une ex femme avec laquelle il ne semble plus en relation. Pas de famille proche. Il habite un studio pas très loin d'ici. A priori il n'y a rien de suspect. Mais ses comptes seront peut être plus parlant ».

-« Je vais aller faire un tour à l'entrepôt, s'il travaille de nuit il doit être chez lui pour l'instant donc j'irais ensuite à son domicile »

-« Entendu. Les adresses sont sur votre téléphone. Soyez prudent » ajouta Finch par reflexe en se tournant vers son partenaire

-« Comme d'habitude » répondit celui-ci en l'embrassant « Mais j'aime que vous me le rappeliez. Je crois même que j'aurais du mal à m'en passer ! » Précisa t-il d'un ton sérieux

-« Alors je continuerais » lui murmura l'informaticien en lui caressant la joue. Un dernier câlin à son chien et Reese quittait le vieux bâtiment pour débuter sa nouvelle mission

Toutefois lorsque l'ex agent parvint à l'entrepôt il y régnait une certaine agitation à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Trois voitures de police étaient garées devant. Il repéra aussitôt la troisième qui était banalisée, mais n'eut pas le temps de chercher son propriétaire que celui-ci l'apostrophait :

-« Qu'est ce que tu fou là ? »

-« Salut Lionel. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir » ironisa Reese

-« C'est pas le moment. On est sur un gros coup »

-« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

-« Un cambriolage. Ils ont embarqué pas mal de marchandise »

-« Et le vigile ? » s'enquit Reese

-« C'est pour lui que t'es là ? »

-« Pour un dénommé Phillip Drewe »

-« Ouais c'est ça. Mais cette fois tu arrives trop tard, le vol a déjà eu lieu »

-« Si nous avons reçu son signalement ce n'est pas fini Lionel »

-« De toute façon tu peux lâcher l'affaire. Drewe va être placé sous surveillance »

-« Il est suspect ? »

-« Peut être »

-« Mais encore ? » insista John

Fusco soupira devant son entêtement

-« L'an dernier y' eu un cambriolage dans une grosse boutique du centre ville. Et devine qui était le gardien ? Et on l'avait déjà retrouvé saucissonné dans un coin, exactement la même technique. Une fois ça passe deux c'est une drôle de coïncidence »

-« Je vois. Et à l'époque il n'avait pas été soupçonné ? »

-« Plus ou moins mais on avait rien de concret contre lui, c'est pour ça qu'on l'a repéré aujourd'hui »

-« Je pense que cette fois il faudrait creuser un peu »

-« Ouais c'est que je compte faire » affirma Fusco « Donc comme tu vois il va être surveillé ! »

-« Nous ne nous occupons pas des voleurs Lionel. Si nous avons reçu le signalement de ce type c'est qu'il s'apprête à faire disparaitre ses complices ou qu'il va en être victime »

-« Peu importe. Dans les deux cas on les stoppera bien tout seul »

-« Tu voudrais te débarrasser de moi que tu ne parlerais pas autrement cher inspecteur » remarqua John d'un ton ironique qui sonnait un peu faux

Fusco le fusilla du regard

-« Fait comme tu veux. De toute façon tu n'écoutes jamais rien » grogna t-il

-« Charmant » remarqua Reese. Il serra les poings, exaspéré par l'attitude de leur complice mais voulant encore se contenir « T'inquiète, tu auras tout de même les lauriers à la fin » le provoqua t-il

-« J'attends pas après toi pour faire mon boulot ! » rétorqua Lionel vexé

-« Si j'étais sur que ça te remette les idées en place je t'aurais volontiers collé mon poing dans la figure Lionel, mais comme je ne suis pas sur du résultat je vais m'abstenir » répondit John, énervé « Mais fait moi plaisir : la prochaine fois que tu as besoin d'une recherche oubli notre numéro puisque tu sais faire ton boulot tout seul! » trancha t-il

John se retourna, furieux, et entreprit de suivre Drewe qu'un ambulancier emmenait à l'hôpital pour un contrôle même s'il n'était visiblement pas blessé physiquement. En chemin il appela son associé

-« Oui M Reese ? »

-« Il y a eu un cambriolage dans l'entrepôt cette nuit » annonça celui-ci de but en blanc

-« Oh ! Et M Drewe ? »

-« Il va bien. Mais la police le soupçonne d'être du côté des braqueurs » l'ex agent relata les soupçons de Fusco

-« En effet. J'ai recueilli des informations sur le premier cambriolage qui s'est produit l'an dernier. Mais à l'époque M Drewe n'avait pas été réellement inquiété. D'ailleurs il n'y a pas eu d'arrestation, l'affaire n'est pas résolue »

-« Il semblerait que cette fois il soit dans le collimateur de l'inspecteur Fusco. Ils vont "le surveiller" » marmonna Reese en insistant sur le dernier terme par ironie

Finch fronça les sourcils

-« A votre ton je crains que notre "bon ami" ne s'est pas montré très… cordial ? » suggéra t-il

-« Non. Et je compte bien ne plus l'être non plus ! Et j'espère que vous ne répondrez plus à ses appels ! »

-« John » tempéra Finch « Que vous a-t-il dit ? »

-« Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de nous ! »

L'informaticien pinça les lèvres

-« Hum. A-t-il vraiment employé ces mots ? » L'ex agent ne répondit pas « John ? » Insista t-il

-« Vous allez encore prendre sa défense » grogna ce dernier

-« Il ne s'agit pas de défendre ou d'accuser John. Je veux seulement comprendre » répondit fermement son associé « Allons dites moi ce qu'il en est ? » plaida t-il

L'ex agent soupira puis se résigna à répéter les propos de leur complice. Finch réfléchit un instant puis constata :

-« Il est évident qu'il souhaite nous tenir à l'écart »

-« On va gêner sa carrière » rétorqua John d'un ton agacé. Puis il laissa éclater son ressentiment « Mais comment peut il se laisser autant manipuler par cette fille ? C'est un gourou et il est entré dans sa secte ? Il est complètement conditionné ! »

Au delà de la colère, Finch sentait la blessure chez son compagnon. Par expérience il savait combien John supportait mal un manque de loyauté ou une remise en cause de la confiance chez l'autre, il plaçait ce sentiment avant tout autre. En conséquence il accordait difficilement la sienne et mieux valait donc ensuite ne jamais prendre le risque de la perdre !

-« Cette femme est vénéneuse » approuva t-il « Mais cela ne durera pas j'en suis sur et en attendant il nous faudra faire avec et être là au bon moment »

-« Ca je ne le garantie pas ! » marmonna l'ex agent

-« Parce que vous êtes en colère John » contra l'informaticien « Mais vous serez là quand ce sera nécessaire je le sais bien »

-« Vous êtes trop optimiste Finch »

-« C'est bien la dernière appréciation dont j'aurais cru m'entendre qualifier un jour ! » s'amusa ce dernier

-« Vous savez ce que je veux dire » marmonna Reese

-« Oui je sais » approuva Finch «Pour l'instant vous devez vous reconcentrer sur l'enquête et oublier l'inspecteur Fusco. Ensuite nous aviserons »

-« Je vous jure que si la machine nous envoyait le numéro de cette fille je me ferais un plaisir de ne rien faire ! »

-« Oh John ! Vous avez pourtant déjà aidé certain de vos ennemis » remarqua l'informaticien en songeant à une certaine enquête au début de leur relation

-« Pour vous. Seulement pour vous » répondit John en saisissant l'allusion

-« Alors vous le ferez pour moi. Une chance que vous ne puissiez rien me refuser ! » Ajouta Finch cherchant à le taquiner pour le détendre

-« Vous abusez Finch ! »

-« Possible. Mais c'est vous qui m'avez appris »

-« Hey ! A vous entendre je suis toujours coupable ! » Protesta faussement l'ex agent

-« Non. Juste un mauvais génie » s'amusa Finch « Et un merveilleux ange gardien » continua t-il doucement

-« Ce n'est pas antagoniste ça ? » remarqua Reese cherchant à masquer son émotion devant cette déclaration

-« Peut être mais c'est vous John »

-« Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment »

-« Pourtant s'en est un. Et c'est comme ça que je vous aime »

-« Vous profitez du fait que je suis loin et que je ne peux pas vous faire taire » rumina John

-« C'est bien possible aussi »

-« Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! »

-« Ca j'en suis sur ! » se moqua Finch

Reese soupira

-« Bon. Je vais suivre Drewe mais j'espère que cela ne durera pas trop longtemps, j'ai une vengeance à assouvir ! »

-« Mais bien sur M Reese. En attendant je vais continuer mes recherches ça aidera peut être à accélérer l'enquête ? »

-« Allez y je suis totalement pour. Enfin si vous ne craignez pas mon retour ? »

-« Pas le moins du monde ! » affirma l'informaticien

-« Vous devenez trop aventureux Finch ! Il faudra que nous fassions une petite mise au point là-dessus »

-« Nous pourrons essayer si vous le souhaitez. Mais encore faudra t-il que la discussion dure assez longtemps »

-« Que voulez vous insinuer ? »

-« Qu'avec vous j'ai plus souvent droit à des gestes qu'à des discours » constata Finch en rougissant

-« Si vous étiez moins tentant aussi ! » protesta Reese « Hum, Harold ? »

-« Je sais ce que vous allez me demander John et vous connaissez très bien la réponse » l'interrompit celui-ci « Et il est temps de travailler un peu ! »

-« Quand vous rougissez vous m'ôtez toute concentration ! »

-« Alors profitez du fait que vous ne me voyiez pas ! Bon courage M Reese ! » Il eut le temps d'entendre le rire de son compagnon avant de raccrocher et se sentit satisfait d'avoir su l'apaiser. Cela ne serait peut être pas toujours facile connaissant le caractère entier de son compagnon, mais il se refusait à croire qu'un homme avec un bon sens aussi solide que l'inspecteur Fusco ne finirait pas par réaliser son erreur. Et ce jour là il aurait besoin du soutien de ses amis comme ils avaient un jour eu besoin du sien. Aussi était-il décidé à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour préserver leur lien.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch eut beau se montrer zélé comme à son habitude et deviner rapidement la clé de l'énigme, il n'en fallut pas moins attendre que le coupable passe à l'action. Drewe, sous prétexte qu'il n'avait aucune blessure physique, reprit son poste le soir même. Le directeur, impressionné par son implication en déduisit que cet employé modèle devait être soupçonné injustement par la police et le laissa faire. Reese passa donc la nuit a le surveiller via les caméras de sécurité de l'entrepôt, relayé en début de soirée pendant trois heures par son associé qui avait exigé qu'il s'accorde quelques heures de repos même si c'était dans sa voiture. Il s'accorda à nouveau trois heures lorsque le veilleur de nuit rentra chez lui pour dormir à son tour. Mais l'homme n'avait visiblement pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Dès son réveil il reprit ses occupations et il était plutôt remuant. L'ex agent le suivit à travers la ville et ils se rendirent dans trois garages différents, ce qui l'intrigua, jusqu'à ce que Finch le renseigne. Phillip était passionné de voitures anciennes et s'occupait actuellement d'en restaurer une, cherchant activement les pièces dans les garages proposant ce genre de services aux collectionneurs.

-« En tout cas il agit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé » constata Reese

-« Oui. C'est tout de même étrange ce détachement »

-« Au contraire c'est une bonne façon de donner le change et d'écarter les soupçons » jugea l'ex agent « J'ajoute que si notre ex allié inspecteur le fait filer ce n'est pas flagrant ! »

Finch préféra ne pas relever le qualificatif

-«Je dirais qu'il ne le fait pas dans ce cas, car si M Drewe était suivi ce détail ne vous aurait pas échappé. Il a dû choisir une autre option » constata t-il seulement

-« Qu'il se débrouille puisqu'il sait faire son boulot seul»

-« John, ne soyez pas si dur » tempéra Finch

-« Pourquoi pas ?»

-« Parce que vous savez bien que l'inspecteur Fusco est sous influence en ce moment et que ce n'est pas vraiment lui »

-« Il se laisse faire ! » marmonna Reese

-« Moi aussi je me laisse faire avec vous »

-« Je ne suis pas votre gourou Finch ! » protesta John

-« Pourtant parfois je ne me reconnais plus » remarqua son partenaire « La différence c'est que votre influence ne m'est pas néfaste. Enfin pas totalement… »

-« Comment ça "pas totalement" ? Pas du tout je dirais !»

-« C'est discutable » jugea Finch, taquin

-« Je ne trouve pas » répliqua Reese sur le même ton

-« Le moment n'est pas bien choisi pour une discussion de ce genre » estima l'informaticien « Je propose que nous reportions le débat à un moment plus opportun »

-« Ca vous permettra d'affuter vos arguments. Ou d'en trouver ! »

-« C'est cela M Reese » ironisa son partenaire « Quoi qu'il en soit » ajouta t-il redevenu sérieux « l'inspecteur Fusco nous a beaucoup aidé autrefois. Je dirais même que sans certaines de ses interventions nous ne serions plus ensemble à ce jour. Alors je refuse de le juger trop vite et je préfère attendre le bon moment pour l'aider »

-« Et s'il ne vient pas ? »

-« Il viendra John j'en suis persuadé »

-« D'accord. Par égard à son aide je veux bien faire un effort » concéda Reese « Mais si cela dure trop je ferais des recherches sur cette fille. Je parie que c'est un gourou en cavale recherché par Interpole ! »

-« Je crois que vous êtes toujours aussi excessif mais nous pourrons toujours vérifier » s'amusa Finch

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le soir, Reese suivit leur numéro jusqu'à son lieu de travail. La nuit s'écoula tranquillement comme la précédente, Finch assumant quelques heures de surveillance pour l'aider. Les deux associés commençaient à s'étonner de ce calme, au point de se demander si Drewe était vraiment coupable. Mais surtout ils s'étaient à peine croisés quelques minutes depuis le début de la mission et cela commençait à leur devenir pesant. Finalement le troisième jour Phillip quitta son appartement vers 11H et se rendit au port. Il se dirigea vers un vieux bâtiment désaffecté près des docks où visiblement il avait rendez vous. Il y retrouva deux hommes que Reese identifia pour les avoir déjà vu à l'entrepôt. Le premier y était manutentionnaire et le second était le fils du directeur. De son poste d'observation, il avisa un sac avec le butin trônant sur une table au milieu de la pièce, ce qui confirmait leurs soupçons. Les trois complices en étaient visiblement à la répartition mais le partage de l'or tourna très vite à l'échange de plomb, à l'initiative de Drewe. Reese se demanda ce qui le poussait à se débarrasser de ses associés mais c'était sans doute pour effacer ses traces. Il aida les deux hommes à sortir vivant de l'attaque, pourtant bien préparée de leur numéro, et neutralisa celui-ci en usant d'une ruse à sa façon, pour finalement faire arrêter tout le monde. Même si la police débarqua assez rapidement dans le vieil immeuble, il était clair que personne n'était affectait en surveillance sur Phillip. Ce fut le jeune agent que John avait déjà croisé qui procéda à l'arrestation et Fusco ne fit pas même une apparition.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch venait juste de se réinstaller devant ses écrans lorsqu'il entendit les pas de son partenaire et vit Bear se précipiter vers l'entrée. Il l'entendit câliner le malinois avant de le voir pénétrer dans la pièce d'un pas rapide

-« Affaire classée Finch ! »

-« Bien… » Commença celui-ci. Mais déjà Reese l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'embrassait fébrilement. Il sentit aussitôt ses mains écarter ses vêtements, cherchant la peau « John… » Gémit-il entre deux baisers « Vous êtes… »

-« En manque ! 48H sans vous c'est trop ! » L'interrompit son agent en retirant sa cravate d'un geste vif « Et j'ai une vengeance à exercer » ajouta t-il avec un sourire entendu avant de reprendre ses baisers avec empressement

-« Doucement John » gémit l'informaticien

-« Trop envie de vous » grogna Reese en envoyant sa veste rejoindre le lien et en commençant à déboutonner son gilet. Finch frémit sous l'intensité du désir dont il se sentait enveloppé. Il passa la main dans les cheveux de son compagnon en une caresse aérienne à laquelle son partenaire résistait rarement et de fait il le sentit frissonner violement sous ses doigts. Le saisissant par les hanches John le souleva pour le faire asseoir sur le bureau avant d'attaquer sa chemise. Finch tenta de l'écarter un instant

-« John ! » l'ex agent déposait une multitude baisers dans son cou et ne parut même pas l'entendre « John » insista t-il « Allons dans la chambre »

-« Pas besoin » chuchota l'ex agent avec un soupir satisfait comme il posait enfin ses mains sur lui sous le maillot. L'informaticien saisit son visage pour le stopper

-« John, pas ici » Plaida t-il. L'ex agent lui adressa un sourire mutin

-« Pourquoi ? Cela ne vous a pas plu la dernière fois ? » Lui chuchota t-il, provocant

Finch rougit

-« Vous savez bien que si. Mais j'aime autant éviter … »

-« De remplacer un peu de matériel ? » se moqua son partenaire le faisant rougir deux fois plus « Il fallait être moins nerveux M Finch » remarqua t-il. Saisissant la main qui reposait sur son visage il entreprit d'en embrasser chaque doigt un par un

-« Je n'ai fait que vous imiter » marmonna l'informaticien

-« Mais bien sur ! » murmura son agent. Il se pencha à nouveau vers lui « Alors disons que cette fois je ferais plus attention » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, mordillant doucement la peau tendre

-« Vous êtes terrible » protesta Finch qui se sentait perdre pied. Reese ne répondit pas et repris ses lèvres fiévreusement sachant qu'il ne lui résisterait pas davantage. Lui donnant raison Finch, les yeux clos, s'abandonnait à ses caresses lorsque la sonnerie de son portable retentit

-« Laissez sonner » grogna Reese

Finch ouvrit les yeux, penchant la tête pour voir l'écran. C'était un numéro inconnu. Il hésita, intrigué, mais céda à son partenaire. Toutefois le portable se remit à sonner dès la fin du premier appel. Reese le serra davantage mais Finch était intrigué

-« C'est peut-être important ?» plaida t-il

-« Non ! »

-« Attendez un instant » murmura l'informaticien en tentant de se dégager

-« Harold ! Laissez ce téléphone tranquille ! » Répliqua l'ex agent mais l'informaticien avait saisit l'appareil et décrocha

-« Oui ? »

-« M Finch ? » demanda une petite voix timide

-« Oui c'est moi »

-« C'est Lee »

-« Lee ? » répéta l'informaticien surprit. Reese releva la tête, soudain sérieux. Ils échangèrent un regard étonné. Finch enclencha le haut parleur

-« J'ai trouvé votre numéro dans le téléphone de mon père. Est-ce que je vous dérange ? » Poursuivit le gamin

-« Pas du tout Lee. Comment vas-tu ? »

-« Ca va » hésita le garçon

Finch sentit son hésitation. Il chercha à s'asseoir, Reese le saisit par la taille pour l'aider à se redresser

-« Comment va Isatis ? » demanda t-il pour le mettre en confiance

-« Ca va aussi »

-« Tu as besoin d'un nouveau livre peut être ? »

-« Non. Papa me l'a ramené l'autre jour»

-« Je lui avais confié en effet. Nous avons regretté que tu ne sois pas avec lui Bear et moi »

-« Il a pas voulu m'emmener » murmura le gamin d'une voix embarrassée. Finch fronça les sourcils, intrigué

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe tu as des ennuis ? » demanda t-il franchement

-« Je suis inquiet pour mon père Harold » Les deux associés échangèrent un nouveau regard perplexe. Reese saisit son partenaire pour l'aider à descendre du bureau. Finch reprit place dans son fauteuil tenant le portable d'une main et s'efforçant de tirer sur son maillot de l'autre

-« Explique-moi Lee » invita t-il

-« C'est à cause de la fille qu'il a rencontré »

-« Judith ? »

-« Oui » confirma le garçon « Il me l'a présenté, il voudrait qu'on s'entendent bien mais je ne l'aime pas »

-« Attends de mieux la connaitre » temporisa l'informaticien

-« Non. Vous ne comprenez pas M Finch. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois c'est toujours pareil »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Je suis pas jaloux » Plaida Lee « J'étais trop content que papa se soit trouvé une copine et quand elle est venue j'ai été sage mais elle est bizarre. Elle a même repoussé Isatis méchamment en croyant que personne ne la voyait mais moi j'ai tout vu ! Elle est pas bien pour papa ! »

-« La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants » marmonna John. Finch leva les yeux vers lui un instant, indécis

-« Tu la connais à peine Lee » remarqua t-il « Et pour Isatis c'était peut être un reflexe ? »

-« Non ! Je vous jure elle est bizarre »

-« D'accord » concéda l'informaticien

-« Harold vous vous rappelez ce que je vous ai dit à la bibliothèque ? »

-« Bien sur Lee, tu as des intuitions »

-« Et vous m'avez cru ce jour là »

-« Et je continu de te croire » affirma Finch

-« Merci. Est-ce que John va travailler avec papa dans les prochains jours ?»

-« C'est possible. Pourquoi ? »

-« Je serais plus rassuré »

-« Tu es inquiet à ce point ? »

-« Oui » répondit franchement le jeune garçon

-« Lee… » Commença Finch mais Reese l'interrompit

-« Non Finch, Lee est un garçon raisonnable, s'il s'inquiète autant il y a une raison »

-« John ? » intervint Lee timidement

-« Oui je suis avec Harold, je t'entends »

-« Faut me croire John ! Je suis pas jaloux » répéta le gamin « Papa dit que je le fais exprès mais j'était content qu'il ait une copine »

-« Je te crois Lee. Si tu veux je le surveillerais pendant quelques jours »

-« Oh ce serait cool ! » répondit spontanément le gamin

-« D'accord. Mais ça devra rester entre nous. Je doute que ton père apprécie »

-« Oui je sais. Je ne dirais rien. Et promis si elle est gentille je ferais des efforts » affirma le garçon « Mais elle est pas nette »

-« Et bien nous allons vérifier cela. En entendant essaie de te tenir à distance d'accord ? »

-« Oui je ferais attention. Mais samedi on doit aller faire un tour au parc d'attraction avec elle »

-« Et ça t'inquiète ? »

-« Un peu »

-« Je vous suivrais de loin d'accord ? »

-« Vrai ? Oh vous êtes chic tous les deux, merci ! »

-« Ne t'en fais pas nous allons t'aider Lee » confirma l'informaticien

-« Merci Harold. Merci John »

-« Est-ce que tu appelles de ton portable Lee ? »

-« Oui »

-« Dans ce cas je vais chercher le numéro pour que nous puissions te joindre »

-« Je peux vous l'envoyer par sms »

-« Entendu. Et n'hésite pas à nous appeler »

-« Merci. A plus ! » Lança le jeune garçon d'un ton plus assuré

Finch raccrocha, perplexe

-« Vous pensez vraiment qu'il y a un problème ? » demanda t-il, profitant d'avoir les mains libres pour réajuster sommairement sa chemise

-« Vous connaissez Lee comme moi. Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à nous appeler pour rien » répondit Reese

-« Vous avez raison »

-« C'est un gamin intelligent. S'il sent qu'il se passe quelque chose alors cela mérite qu'on s'y intéresse. Et puis Lionel nous a sorti de tant de mauvais pas, s'il a un problème nous devons l'aider »

Finch s'abstint de lui faire remarquer ses réticences de ces derniers jours, heureux qu'il ne retienne que l'essentiel

-« Oui ça c'est certain » approuva t-il « Que pouvons nous faire ? Enquêter sur Judith ? »

-« Ce serait un bon début. Mais il faudra être discret. Lionel ne va pas aimer »

-« Si Lee a raison et qu'il y a un problème ce ne sera pas facile de le mettre en garde »

-« Nous aviserons à ce moment là » estima Reese

-« Je m'y mets tout de suite » annonça Finch en se tournant vers son écran

-« Heu Harold…nous avions commencé autre chose il me semble » protesta l'ex agent en posant les mains sur ses épaules

-« Oui mais aider notre jeune ami est prioritaire »

-« Ah non Harold ! »

-« Allons John ! Vous toujours si loyal envers vos amis »

-« Lee est plus votre ami que le mien. C'est vous qu'il a appelé » grogna Reese de mauvaise foi

-« Et bien moi aussi je suis loyal » Finch leva la tête et rapprocha son visage pour l'embrasser « Ne vous inquiétez pas nous reprendrons cette discussion très bientôt »

-« Il y a intérêt » marmonna John en lui rendant son baiser. Il prit place à coté de lui

-« Voyons. Que savons-nous de cette jeune femme hormis son identité ? »

-« Qu'elle travaille au standard du commissariat et habite Brooklynn près d'un lieu cher à mon cœur » précisa John avec un mince sourire. Finch le lui rendit

-« Au mien aussi M Reese » Il exécuta quelques manipulations « Judith Frazer, archiviste, originaire de Chicago. Elle a suivi des études de droit mais les a abandonné aux termes de la seconde année et elle venue vivre à New York pour suivre son fiancé de l'époque. Hum. Elle ne semble d'ailleurs pas l'avoir quitté »

-« Elle n'a peut être pas actualisée sa page ? » suggéra Reese

-« Sans doute. Apparemment elle ne s'est pas connectée depuis un certain temps » confirma Finch en déclenchant machinalement l'impression de la photo « Elle a un frère qui vit toujours à Chicago. Son père est mort dans un accident de voiture l'an dernier, sa mère… »

-« Finch » l'interrompit son agent « Ce n'est pas la bonne fille »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Judith est blonde, plutôt grande. Sur la photo c'est une petite brune »

-« Elle a pu changer de coupe ? »

-« Non ce n'est pas du tout la même fille, regardez » insista John en lui tendant la photo qui avait fini de s'imprimer

-« C'est vrai » admit l'informaticien en observant le cliché « Etrange, je n'ai qu'une femme portant ce nom et qui pourrait correspondre, le métier, les lieux… oui tout colle »

-« Sauf l'apparence »

-« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? »

-« Si je vous fourni sa photo vous pourriez faire une recherche ? »

-« Oui j'ai le logiciel qu'il faut pour cela »

-« Dans ce cas je vais aller l'attendre à la sortie de son boulot et je vous enverrais sa photo » affirma John en se levant

-« Soyez prudent » murmura Finch qui commençait à s'inquiéter

-« Bien Sur. N'oubliez pas que nous avons une conversation à terminer » promis John en l'embrassant « D'ailleurs si vous ne vous rhabillez pas davantage je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir attendre ! » ajouta t-il en laissant sa main glisser sous le maillot pour caresser son dos

-« Je vais me rhabiller M Reese, allez donc travailler un peu » répondit l'informaticien en écartant sa main. Il l'éleva pour l'embrasser doucement « Mais plus tard je l'autoriserais à nouveau à se balader » ajouta t-il avec un petit sourire

-« Elle est déjà impatiente de ce qu'elle découvrira » s'amusa Reese

-« Elle sera déjà en terrain connu il me semble »

-« Non » murmura Reese avant de l'embrasser « C'est chaque fois une nouvelle découverte » chuchota t-il à son oreille

-« Alors à bientôt M l'explorateur » chuchota Finch en lui donnant un dernier baiser avant de le laisser partir.


	4. Un allié

_Merci aux fidèles mousquetaires du Rinch pour leurs commentaires : )_

 _Je sens notre capitaine qui cogite !_

 _Rusée notre ninja (Et toujours douée en cyrillique)_

 _Allons CoolMhouse je ne vais pas tuer ma précieuse Finchette !_

 _Ils vont se rattraper Grande Auteure )_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Installé à l'angle de la rue, face au commissariat, Reese patientait appareil en mains, vigilant à ne pas se faire remarquer des agents qui allaient et venaient tout autour.

Judith s'avança sur le parvis. Elle jeta un regard alentour puis sorti un téléphone de son sac. Reese regretta d'être trop loin pour l'appairer mais ne manqua pas ses clichés. Il contacta son associé

-« Finch j'ai les photos. Est-ce que je la suis ? »

-« Commençons par les étudier je pense »

-« Ok j'arrive »

L'ex agent se pressa de rentrer à la bibliothèque. Il confia son appareil à son partenaire non sans avoir d'abord réclamé une petite "taxe" pour récompenser la réussite de sa mission

Finch observa les clichés

-« Cette femme est réellement différente de celle que j'ai trouvé. Aucune chance que ce soit la même et je n'ai aucune autre correspondance » Dès qu'il eut enregistré les photos il lança son programme de reconnaissance faciale

-« Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre une réponse. La machine ayant accès à tout les fichiers existant elle finira bien par la retrouver »

-« D'accord. En attendant si j'allais faire un tour chez elle ? » Suggéra Reese « Elle est en pause déjeuner, je pourrais visiter son appartement dès qu'elle retourna travailler »

-« J'espère que nous ne nous emballons pas trop vite »

-« Vous avez entendu Lee ? Il a autant d'instinct que son père il nous l'a prouvé »

-« Je sais bien je crains juste que l'inspecteur Fusco ne découvre nos recherches, il le prendrait très mal »

-« Il ne saura rien, comment le pourrait-il ? Vous oubliez qui vous avez embauché M Finch ? » Taquina John

-« Je n'oublie rien M Reese. Et je sais très bien que j'ai embauché le meilleur » répondit l'informaticien sur le même ton

-Et puis, si cela ne donne rien tant mieux, mais au moins nous serons sur que Lionel ne risque pas d'avoir des problèmes »

-« Vous avez raison. Allez-y. Mais pensez à déjeuner tout de même, l'heure est largement passée »

-« Vous aussi »

-« Je peux attendre votre retour »

-« Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurais. Je ne voudrais pas vous retrouver en inanition » se moqua l'ex agent

-« Ce n'est pas à ce point et j'ai de quoi patienter » ajouta Finch en rougissant un peu

-« Sauf que je vous interdis de perdre vos petites rondeurs » affirma Reese en l'enlaçant « Je les aime trop »

-« John ! » protesta Finch en rougissant un peu plus

-« Déjà qu'elles ont diminuées depuis que vous fréquentez régulièrement votre piscine ! » poursuivit Reese sans tenir compte de son intervention

-« Oh c'est de votre faute alors ! »

-« Evidemment ! Comme toujours » rétorqua John en riant. Finch sourit de le voir aussi joyeux

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez toujours de quoi vous satisfaire puisque c'est vous qui cuisinez » lui murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser « Mais je vous attends »

-« Je ferais vite quand même » approuva Reese en lui rendant son baiser

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese s'introduisit dans l'immeuble sans difficulté à la suite d'une vieille dame qui rentrait avec ses courses et qu'il aida aimablement. Judith venait de partir. Il avait patienté cinq minutes puis s'était décidé à commencer ses investigations. Forcer la porte de l'appartement ne fut pas plus difficile, elle n'offrit pas beaucoup de résistance. Il pénétra dans les lieux, un petit couloir donnant sur un salon plongé dans une semi pénombre puisque le volet était presque entièrement baissé. Il alluma une lampe pour mieux voir, fit le tour de la pièce, passa dans la cuisine puis dans la chambre et finalement inspecta la petite salle de bains. Il contacta son associé

-« Oui M Reese ? »

-« Je suis dans l'appartement et c'est étrange »

-« Pourquoi donc ? »

-« Les lieux ont l'air complètement à l'abandon »

-« Mais Miss Frazer vient de les quitter »

-« Je sais. Mais c'est comme si l'appartement était inhabité. Il y a une couche de poussière sur les meubles, la cuisine est nette comme si personne ne l'avais utilisé depuis longtemps, idem pour la salle de bains, tout est sec, aucune trace d'humidité. Personne ne les a utilisé dernièrement »

-« Mais c'est impossible » jugea Finch « Etes vous sur d'être dans le bon appartement ? »

-« Vous avez bien dit le 342 ? »

-« Oui c'est ça »

-« Alors j'y suis. Il n'y a rien qui me parle de l'occupante. Pas de photo, pourtant… »

-« Oui ? »

-« Il y a des traces sur les murs comme s'il y avait eu des cadres mais il n'en reste que les empreintes »

-« C'est de plus en plus étrange » murmura Finch

-« Je vais essayer de me renseigner sans attirer l'attention » proposa John. Il ressortit de l'appartement et fit un tour dans les étages puis il revint devant le 342. Il croisa un vieil homme qui semblait rentrer chez lui et fit alors mine de frapper. Le voisin lui jeta un regard curieux puis lui affirma :

-« Ca m'étonnerait qu'on vous ouvre. Y'a jamais personne »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda l'ex agent l'air étonné « Pourtant mon amie m'a donné ce numéro »

-« La fille qui vivait là ? Ca fait bien trois mois que je l'ai pas vu » répondit le voisin « C'est dommage elle était gentille. Des fois elle me portait mes courses. A mon âge l'escalier est rude »

-« Oui Judith est toujours prête à rendre service » remarqua Reese observant si le prénom faisait réagir son interlocuteur mais ce ne fut pas le cas

-« Pour ça oui, souvent elle montait les paquets depuis qu'il y a plus de concierge. Elle me faisait rire avec son accent à couper au couteau de je sais plus où » constata l'homme

-« Elle est de Chicago »

-« Oui c'est ça ! » approuva le vieil homme. Il parut rassuré des connaissances de son vis-à-vis

-« C'est bien elle ? » interrogea Reese en lui montrant son portable « Je ne voudrais pas me tromper »

L'homme examina la photo

-« Oui c'est ça. C'est juste la coiffure, elle avait coupé ses cheveux la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle voulait un carré sérieux pour son nouveau boulot »

-« Au commissariat ? »

-« C'est ça. Elle était contente d'avoir décroché ce job. Elle disait que le standard dans un commissariat ce serait plus palpitant que celui d'une administration. Et puis elle était venue ici pour se rapprocher de son fiancé »

-« Ah oui ? Elle m'en avait parlé. Un inspecteur je crois ? » Demanda Reese prêchant le faux pour savoir le vrai

-« Ah non pas du tout, ce gars était musicien. Il avait une drôle d'allure » gloussa le vieil homme « Il jouait pas du classique c'est sur ! Il venait de trouver un engagement en ville, pas grand-chose mais il disait que de toute façon il avait plus de chance de réussir à New York »

-« Et lui non plus vous ne l'avez pas revu ? »

-« Non. Il n'est plus revenu ici depuis longtemps. Ils sont peut être parti ensemble mais j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle me dise au revoir » Le vieil homme secoua la tête « J'aimerais bien avoir de ses nouvelles » ajouta t-il tristement

-« Moi aussi » jugea Reese

-« Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

-« Nous venons du même coin » mentit l'ex agent « Je lui avais promis de lui rendre visite si je passais à New York »

-« Et ben si vous la retrouvez, passez lui le bonjour de ma part, je m'appelle Eloi »

-« Promis. Je pourrais vous laisser un numéro, vous pourriez me prévenir si vous la voyez ? » Suggéra Reese

-« Volontiers Monsieur ? »

-« Appelez-moi John » Il lui tendit une carte avec l'un des numéros que son associé avait configuré pour ce genre de circonstance « Merci »

-« Pas de quoi » John fit demi tour mais, pris d'une intuition, il revint sur ses pas. « Oh Eloi ? »

-« Oui ? » demanda le vieil homme en retenant sa porte

-« Est-ce que par hasard vous auriez croisé une de mes collègues ? Je crois qu'elle habite cet immeuble elle aussi »

-« Faites voir » demanda le vieil homme en rajustant ses lunettes comme Reese lui tendait à nouveau son portable où s'affichait cette fois le visage de la petite amie de Fusco

-« Ah oui celle là » grogna t-il « C'est votre collègue ? »

-« En effet »

-« Je vous plains. Une vraie pimbêche, hautaine, désagréable, elle dit même pas bonjour »

-« Elle habite bien ici ? »

-« Au quatrième. 432 je crois bien. Mais vous devriez la zapper celle là. Judith est mieux »

-« Oh c'était juste par curiosité. Je la vois assez au boulot »

-« Je peux comprendre ! »

-« Merci Eloi »

-« De rien mon gars » répondit le vieil homme avant de refermer sa porte

Reese s'engagea aussitôt dans l'escalier tout proche tout en rappelant son partenaire. Finch l'écouta attentivement

-« Cette femme blonde n'est donc pas Miss Frazer »

-« Non c'est certain »

-« Elles habitent juste au même endroit »

-« Pas seulement. Eloi a dit que Judith allait travailler au standard du commissariat. C'est aussi le cas de l'autre. Sauf que la vraie Judith n'a pas été vu depuis trois mois et que son appartement à l'air à l'abandon alors que l'autre y travaille réellement »

-« A quoi pensez-vous M Reese ? Tout de même pas à une usurpation d'identité ?»

-« Avouez que c'est tentant ? »

-« Je le reconnais. Mais alors qui est l'amie de l'inspecteur Fusco ? »

-« Bonne question. Que donne votre recherche ? »

-« Rien pour l'instant c'est toujours en cours »

-« Espérons qu'elle aboutisse vite. Je suis devant l'appartement je vais l'inspecter »

-« Entendu »

Finch entendit le déclic de la serrure, discret, mais lui savait à quoi s'en tenir. John se retrouva dans un appartement semblable au précédent mais celui-ci était visiblement occupé et même très en désordre

-« Cette femme ne vous plairait pas Finch, elle laisse trainer ses affaires partout »

-« Cela ce corrige John. Avec de la patience, de la vigilance et… du chantage » répondit Finch, pince sans rire. John gloussa

-« Il n'y a rien de personnel ici non plus comme si elle n'était que de passage »

-« Que voulez vous dire ? »

-« Que c'est impersonnel. Un peu comme chez moi avant nous » précisa l'ex agent

-« Je vois » murmura Finch « Cela ne nous renseigne pas »

-« Non. Je crois que je ne trouverais rien de plus. Je vais rentrer. Il faut que j'essaye de croiser cette femme pour appairer son portable »

-« Toutes les informations seront bonnes à prendre » approuva l'informaticien

Reese fut de retour dans leur repaire quelques minutes plus tard. Finch se porta à sa rencontre et le prit dans ses bras. John le connaissant, il savait que c'était là son attitude lorsque quelque chose l'inquiétait, sa façon de chercher plus ou moins consciemment à se rassurer

-« J'ai pensé au déjeuner ! » affirma t-il en agitant le sachet qu'il tenait d'un geste enjoué pour le détendre

-« Bonne idée ! »

-« Du nouveau ? »

-« Toujours pas. C'est étrange mais la machine fait de son mieux »

-« Je n'en doute pas »

-« Je suis un peu inquiet pour l'inspecteur et son fils » avoua l'informaticien en posant le front contre l'épaule de son compagnon

-« J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est engagé dans une histoire pas nette sans le savoir mais il y a un point positif : Nous n'avons pas reçu son numéro »

-« Non c'est vrai. Celui de Miss Frazer non plus, enfin je veux dire la vraie »

-« Cela voudrait dire que sa disparition n'est pas un crime » affirma Reese

-« Ou pas préméditée » corrigea Finch sentant que son partenaire évitait délibérément cette remarque « J'ai fouillé mais je ne trouve pas de trace d'un quelconque voyage à son nom, ni en avion, ni en bateau »

-« En bus peut être ? Mais si cette fille est partie, elle voyage léger. Il ne semblait pas manquer grand-chose dans ses placards »

-« Les femmes sont plutôt prévoyantes d'ordinaire » jugea l'informaticien

-« Dans votre genre ? » le taquina Reese

-« Hum »

-« Mais elles sont juste prévoyantes. Vous, vous êtes maniaque ! »

-« Je ne suis pas maniaque : je gère pour deux ! »

Reese caressa doucement son visage

-« Qu'est ce que je ferais sans vous ? »

Finch attendait une autre taquinerie, il fut touché de sa remarque mais décida de le taquiner à son tour

-« Vous seriez vêtu de polyester synthétique mal coupé » répondit-il avec un petit reniflement méprisant

Son compagnon lui adressa un regard interloqué et éclata de rire

-« Vous auriez dû travailler dans la mode Finch. Avec vos goûts très sur vous auriez bâti un empire »

-« Avec vous comme mannequin ? »

-« Peut être ? Pour vous garder comme patron »

-« Vous êtes mon modèle préféré »

-« Votre cobaye surtout » ironisa Reese « Vous savez quelle est notre principale différence dans ce domaine ? »

-« Non » demanda Finch suspicieux

-« Vous adorez revêtir de beaux vêtements chic et couteux. Et moi… » John se pencha à l'oreille de son partenaire « J'adore vous les retirer »

-« J'aurais dû deviner ! » soupira Finch « Vous… » Il ne put continuer, Reese le réduisant au silence à sa manière

-« On a pas fini notre discussion »

-« Croyez vous que ce soit le moment ? » bredouilla l'informaticien entre deux baisers

-« On va s'adapter » jugea John en le serrant un peu plus

-« Et le déjeuner ? »

-« Vous avez dit que vous aviez des réserves non ? » remarqua Reese sans cesser ses provocations

-« John… » Plaida Finch déjà étourdit

Une sonnerie vint les interrompre

-« Ah non pas encore ! » protesta l'ex agent

-« Je vous avais dit que le moment était mal choisit »

-« La prochaine fois je vous emmène de l'autre côté, dans la cage déconnectée ! »

-« Toujours aussi excessif » gloussa Finch en se tournant vers son écran « La recherche est terminée et oh… »

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » interrogea John redevenu instantanément sérieux devant son air soucieux

-« La fiancée de notre bon ami semble avoir quelques problèmes d'identité » Reese se pencha vers l'écran à son tour « J'en ai quatre autres pour elle : Rosalyn Wilton, Elsie Logan, Nancy Kearney et Cora James. Pas étonnant que la machine ait eu quelques difficulté à l'identifier »

-« C'est pas vrai » soupira l'ex agent « Laquelle est la bonne ? »

-« Pour le savoir il nous faudrait ses empreintes » constata Finch

-« Je les ai relevé mais à qui les confier ? Lionel ne nous aidera pas »

-« Comment faire ? » murmura l'informaticien

-« Commençons par enquêter sur ces quatre identités ? »

-« Oui vous avez raison »

L'informaticien entama les recherches, Reese le secondant de son mieux. Il sortit la petite plaquette sur laquelle il avait copié les empreintes de l'occupante de l'appartement 432 et la fit tourner un instant entre ses doigts. Puis brusquement une pensée lui vint

-« J'ai une idée Finch »

-« Quoi donc ? »

-« Pour les empreintes. Je sais à qui les envoyer : A Warren ! »

L'informaticien réfléchit un instant

-« Cela me parait une excellente idée » approuva t-il « Il pourra accéder aux fichiers et il devrait se rappeler les consignes de l'inspecteur Fusco à notre sujet »

-« Je l'appelle » John chercha le numéro et l'enclencha. A la troisième sonnerie il entendit une voix ferme :

-« Warren ! »

-« Bonjour inspecteur. John Randall, l'ami de Lionel Fusco. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

-« Ah ouais ! » s'exclama Gordon « Difficile d'oublier cette histoire de fou »

-« Je crois qu'elle vous a valu pas mal d'interview ? » se moqua Reese

-« Vu que c'était des célébrités. Une vraie galère oui ! Ils filmaient jamais le bon profil, j'avais l'air d'un vieux schnock sur les photos »

-« Désolé inspecteur »

-« Pas moi. Ca m'a valu une belle prime aussi, ça c'est positif »

-« En effet »

-« Qu'est ce qui vous a rappelé mon numéro ? Vous êtes de retour dans le coin avec une autre enquête tordue ?»

-« Non pas cette fois mais j'ai besoin de votre aide »

-« Expliquez !» Intima Warren toujours aussi direct

-« Mon associé et moi enquêtons sur une femme »

-« A votre manière comme dirait Lionel ? »

-« Exactement »

-« Donc je pose pas de question ? »

-« Non »

-« Ok. Elle a fait quoi cette femme ? »

-« Nous ne le savons pas encore. En fait nous avons du mal à établir son identité »

-« Ah bon ? C'est un caméléon ? »

-« C'est une possibilité. Donc nous aurions besoin de vérifier ses empreintes »

-« Je vois. Mais Lionel peut pas vous aider ? »

-« Pas cette fois. En fait il connait cette femme et je crains qu'il ne veuille pas faire de recherches sur elle »

-«Et peut être même qu'il aimerait pas que vous en fassiez ? » suggéra Gordon

-« Vous avez compris » approuva Reese qui savait la perspicacité de son interlocuteur

-« Dans quoi il s'est fourré Fusco ? »

-« Nous l'ignorons et il est possible que ce soit juste une fausse alerte mais cela mérite vérification »

-« Ouais je comprends. Envoyez moi votre fichier je gère »

-« Merci inspecteur »

-« Pas de quoi. Et pour vous contacter ? »

Reese se tourna vers son associé qui lui désigna un téléphone posé sur le côté

-« Je vous envoie un numéro »

-« Ok ça marche »approuva Gordon

John salua et raccrocha

-« C'est en bonne voie »

Finch s'occupa de la transmission puis se reconcentra sur ses écrans. Il apparut vite évident qu'aucune des identités qu'il avait trouvé n'étaient la vraie

-« Ce ne sont que des existences éphémères » affirma t-il « Ces femmes ont, apparemment, un passé mais dès qu'on creuse un peu il devient incohérent. En fait elles apparaissent à une période précise, existent quelques mois, puis disparaissent. »

-« Ce ne seraient que des personnalités inventées ? »

-« Pour trois d'entre elles c'est certain. En revanche pour la quatrième j'ai plus de mal a retrouver des informations »

-« Pourquoi cela ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. En fait, avant la majorité de cette femme je me heurte à un dossier classifié. Et après je ne trouve aucune information comme si elle avait disparu de la circulation ! »

-« Si c'est un dossier classifié alors c'est que sa propriétaire a eu des problèmes avec la justice. On peut imaginer qu'à sa majorité elle ait voulu changer d'identité pour effacer ses traces ? »

-« Et se forger un passé convenable ? Mais à quoi bon ? Puisque son dossier est celé personne ne peut le consulter » remarqua l'informaticien

-« Sauf un officier de police si elle décidait de commettre d'autres bêtises une fois majeure » corrigea l'ex agent

-« Mais si c'est le cas elle n'en a pas commise avec ces quatre avatars, je n'ai rien découvert »

-« Donc cette femme change régulièrement d'identité mais quelles sont ses motivations ? Et pourquoi s'intéresse t-elle à Lionel en particulier ?» résuma Reese

-« C'est peut être un hasard ? » suggéra Finch sans trop y croire

-« Ce genre de personne n'agit pas par hasard Harold »

-« Je sais. Je n'y crois pas non plus » concéda ce dernier

-« Il reste une autre option » émit John qui cherchait une explication

-« Laquelle ? »

-« Un témoin sous protection »

Finch réfléchit un instant

-« C'est envisageable en effet. Ces changements seraient destinés à préserver son anonymat ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? »

-« Mais cette idée ne vous convient pas vraiment n'est ce pas ? » devina l'informaticien

-« Non » avoua Reese « Fusco est inspecteur. Si elle était dans ce cas elle pourrait lui en parler. Et puis … je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose en elle qui ne me plaît pas »

-« Je sais ce que vous voulez dire » soupira l'informaticien qui n'avait jamais réussi à se détendre en présence de la jeune femme

Reese posa les mains sur les épaules de son compagnon. Il sentait la tension en lui, il le massa doucement pour qu'il se détende

-« Ne soyez pas inquiet, nous sommes averti »

-« Mais si cette femme s'avère dangereuse ? »

-« Nous l'arrêterons »

-« Et Lee ? »

-« Nous veillerons sur lui » affirma l'ex agent « Je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à votre copain » ajouta t-il en se penchant vers lui cherchant à le rassurer

-« C'est un brave garçon » murmura Finch

-« Et il le restera, nous y veillerons »

Finch saisit ses mains dans les siennes se laissant aller en arrière pour être plus proche de lui, fermant les yeux pour profiter de l'instant

-« Merci »

Reese posa un baiser dans son cou. Bear s'approcha et vint poser sa tête sur le genou de l'informaticien

-« Tiens voilà les renforts » s'amusa son maître

Finch ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant le malinois. Il se pencha pour le câliner, Bear en profita pour poser ses pattes sur ses genoux donnant de petits coups de tête dans sa main, satisfait. Reese observa la scène avec un sourire, heureux que le malinois vienne lui prêter patte forte pour rassurer son partenaire. Finch devenait toujours plus vulnérable lorsque la menace touchait quelqu'un qui lui était proche, il le constatait au quotidien envers lui. Mais avec le temps ce sentiment s'était étendu envers certain de leurs proches. Cela ne se serait jamais produit avec l'homme d'autrefois, le reclus paranoïaque qui ne laissait personne se rapprocher de lui de peur de souffrir encore d'une de ces souffrances qui vont de paires avec les relations humaines. Cet homme qui voulait rester seul pour être sur de ne pas souffrir n'existait plus aujourd'hui. Enfin peut être n'avait-il pas totalement disparu. Reese se souvenait de ses paroles un jour de tourmente _« Je ne laisserais plus personne entrer dans ma vie »_ lui avait-il affirmé. Mais c'était sous le coup de la colère, de la peine, du malaise qui régnait alors entre eux. Non, avec patience, avec attention, avec tendresse d'abord, puis avec amour ensuite, il avait peu à peu brisé la carapace de son partenaire, jusqu'à retrouver, dissimulé derrière, l'homme doux, altruiste, capable d'aimer et qui avait fini par le faire à nouveau. Pour lui, pour Bear, et pour quelques amis précieux. Revers de la médaille, cela le rendait plus fragile parfois. Mais il était là pour le protéger. Et il le serait toujours.

La sonnerie du téléphone interrompit ses pensées. Bear s'assit sagement pour laisser Finch décrocher

-« Oui ? »

-« Gordon Warren »

-« Bonjour M Warren »

-« C'est pas Randall? »

-« Son associé Harold Wren »

-« OK. Enchanté ! » Répliqua Gordon de son ton bref

-« Moi aussi inspecteur »

-« J'ai des infos. Dites donc, vous avez un don pour attirer les cas spéciaux ? »

-« Que voulez vous dire ? »

-« Les empreintes correspondent à celles de Nancy Kearney »

-« C'est l'une des identités que nous avons découverte » approuva l'informaticien

-« Et ça vous évoque rien ? »

Les deux associés échangèrent un regard perplexe

-« Pas vraiment »

-« Et si je vous dis Josh Kearney ? »

-« Josh Kearney » répéta John perplexe

-« Ouais ! Ca vous évoque un truc ? »

-« Je crois me rappeler…N'est ce pas le nom d'un criminel ? » tenta Finch

-« Gagné. Un beau spécimen de tueur en série »

-« Oh ! » hoqueta l'informaticien « Mais il a peut être des homonymes ? »

-« Possible. Mais pour cette fois s'en est pas un. Nancy est la sœur de ce gars » Finch pianotait rapidement sur son clavier et un dossier s'afficha

-« Il a un certain palmarès » commenta Reese

-« J'étais débutant quand ils ont mis la main sur ce pervers. Il a au moins dix crimes sur le dos » affirma Warren

-« Douze inspecteur » Corrigea Finch

-« A l'époque on rencontrait pas trop ce genre de gars dans notre coin, ça avait fait les gros titres des canards de l'état pendant des semaines »

-« Mais il a sévi à travers tout le pays »

-« Je me rappelle qu'ils avaient bouclé sa copine, son frère et sa sœur parce que des témoignages mentionnaient le tueur et une autre personne comme s'il avait un assistant. Le frère avait vite été mis hors de cause parce que les témoins évoquaient toujours une femme. En plus je me rappelle que ce type n'avait pas inventé la poudre alors il n'avait pas l'étoffe pour assister son frère »

-« Apparemment cela s'est confirmé inspecteur puisqu'il a été arrêté deux ans plus tard pour une autre affaire et interné » constata Finch qui continuait ses recherches pendant la discussion

-« Il y est toujours ? »

-« Non, il est mort depuis quatre ans mais sans avoir jamais quitté le centre »

-« En revanche je me rappelle qu'ils avaient bien trouvé des preuves pour sa copine… Mince c'était comment celle là ? »

-« Ivy Kent »

-« Ah ouais ! C'est vrai ! Elle a été condamnée pour l'avoir aidé sur au moins trois meurtres »

-« En effet. Et elle est toujours emprisonnée à ce jour »

-« Et la sœur ? » interrogea Reese

-« C'est plus compliqué. Les gars à l'époque l'avait sérieusement soupçonné seulement elle avait que quinze ans, ça faisait jeune, alors ils l'ont écarté même si le psy avait dit qu'elle était déséquilibrée. Ils avaient mis ça sur le compte de l'environnement »

-« Cela explique le dossier classifié. Et sait-on ce qu'elle est devenue ensuite? »

-« Je crois qu'il l'avait placé en foyer » émit Gordon « Elle a dû filer dès que possible mais comme l'affaire était retombée je crois que tout le monde l'avait oublié. Vous avez un détail Wren ? »

-« Juste un passage en foyer, le reste est inaccessible. Il n'y a pas eu de suivi lorsqu'elle l'a quitté le jour de sa majorité »

-« C'est pas étonnant ils sont débordés » marmonna Warren

-« Et si je reprends nos informations cela confirme ce que nous avions soupçonné, elle a dû commencé à prendre de nouvelles identités dès sa majorité pour effacer ses traces »

-« Et le principal intéressé ? » demanda John

-« Il doit toujours être en prison » jugea Gordon « Et pas de risque qu'il en sorte ! »

-« Oui, il est dans le couloir de la mort mais l'instruction est toujours en cours donc il ne peut pas être exécuté »

-« Après tout ce temps le procès n'est pas terminé ? »

-« Les procès » précisa Finch « Il a fait l'objet d'inculpations dans six états différents. Il faut du temps pour juger tout cela »

-« Laissez moi deviner, il y en a eu un à New York ? »

-« Il me semble bien » jugea l'inspecteur « Pour un des derniers crimes je pense »

-« Je suis certain que si nous localisons toutes les identités de cette fille on s'apercevra qu'elle apparait dans chacun des états où il y a eu des crimes » suggéra Reese

-« Pourquoi faire ? Retracer le parcours de son frère ? » Interrogea Warren

-« Elle doit avoir une bonne raison »

-« Nous devrions vérifier s'il ne s'est pas produit un événement particulier pendant la période où elle se trouvait sur place ? » suggéra Finch

-« C'est une idée ! » approuva l'inspecteur « Elle a dû séjourner ici »

-« Je vais voir » murmura Finch en reprenant le fichier

-« C'est obligé, il y a eu trois crimes ici. D'ailleurs il me semble que Kearney avait commencé sa carrière par chez nous » précisa Gordon

-« C'est juste inspecteur. J'ai la liste à l'écran. Le premier, le sixième et le huitième »

-« Ouais et entre deux il voyageait pas mal. C'est ce qui avait tellement retardé l'enquête à l'époque, les services ne communiquaient pas particulièrement entre eux »

-« Ca semble toujours le cas » remarqua John qui se rappelait les efforts de Fusco pour lui trouver des renforts

-« Ouais. On peut pas dire que ça se soit amélioré ! Si vous m'envoyez les dates de son séjour ? Je pourrais chercher ? »

-« Je vous les transmets inspecteur »

-« Et pour Fusco ? Faut le prévenir qu'il fréquente une sacrée cliente ! »

-« Nous allons essayer mais je crains qu'il ne veuille pas nous écouter » jugea l'informaticien

-« Si vous lui fourrez les preuves sous le nez ça devrait le faire non ? »

-« Encore faut-il le pouvoir »

-« Je vais veiller » trancha John

-«Bon. On se rappelle » affirma Warren « Salut les gars » lança l'inspecteur de son habituel ton vif avant de raccrocher

Finch soupira

-« Il faut absolument mettre Lee à l'abri de cette femme » affirma t-il stressé

-« Oui il faut éviter qu'il puisse servir de moyen de pression » approuva Reese

-« Oh ! Vous croyez ? » S'alarma l'informaticien

-« Tout est possible » Reese saisit son partenaire dans ses bras pour l'obliger à se lever « Tout ira bien » Finch eut un mince sourire

-« Parce que vous êtes là » jugea t-il. John caressait son dos d'un geste apaisant

-« Et vous aussi. Ensemble nous allons tirer Fusco de ce mauvais pas qu'il ne sait pas avoir commis » Bear vint donner un coup dans les jambes de son maître « Oui bien sur, à trois Bear » compléta celui-ci amusé. Finch se pencha pour lui caresser la tête. « Il va falloir ruser si nous voulons écarter Lee de l'équation. Il nous faudrait une excuse pour le garder à la planque en sécurité »

-« Je pense qu'il faudrait même l'isoler dans un autre lieu inconnu de son père » estima l'informaticien

-« C'est vrai. Vous avez ça évidemment ? »

-« Je peux trouver »

-« En attendant d'avoir toute les infos je vais les surveiller. Surtout samedi s'ils se rendent à la fête foraine »

-« Ce serait préférable. Je vais reprendre les recherches et procéder aux recoupements » affirma Finch. Il s'écarta pour reprendre sa place mais Reese le retint

-« Pas si vite ! » le stoppa t-il « D'abord je vais vous embrasser pendant au moins dix minutes parce que je n'ai toujours pas eu vraiment l'occasion de le faire et que j'ai plus de 48H à rattraper ! »

-« John ! » hoqueta Finch comme il le serrait davantage

-« Et je vous préviens que si un téléphone ou un objet quelconque sonne pour m'interrompre je le jette par la fenêtre » précisa l'ex agent avant de l'embrasser dans le cou

-« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! » protesta l'informaticien tentant de l'écarter

-« J'ai l'air de plaisanter M Finch ? » lui chuchota Reese en commençant à l'entrainer vers le canapé « En plus vous êtes déjà à moitié déshabillé, comment voulez vous que je résiste à la tentation ? »

-« Mais John… les recherches… »

-« Nous ne sommes pas à dix minutes près » l'interrompit Reese sans cesser ses baisers

-« Peut être… mais… » Affirma Finch en s'efforçant de le repousser mais Reese se laissa tomber dans le canapé, l'entrainant dans sa chute « John ! »

-« Dix minutes ! »

-« Comme si… » Protesta Finch mais Reese le fit taire à sa manière, il le bascula sous lui et l'embrassant longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente rendre les armes. Il laissa ensuite dériver ses lèvres sur son visage, dans son cou cherchant chaque parcelle de peau accessible tandis que ses mains glissées sous son maillot le caressaient, lui provoquant de délicieux frissons. Finch sentait qu'il perdait pied, complètement étourdi par ses caresses. Reese dévorait son cou, le tourmentait tout en se pressant contre lui, attisant leur désir de gestes sans équivoques. Incapable de lutter il ferma les yeux, son souffle se fit plus court et il laissa échapper quelques gémissements de plaisir. Il comprit vite qu'il était à la merci de son partenaire mais ne voyait pas comment y remédier, pas quand celui-ci le rendait fou parce qu'il connaissait par cœur chacun de ses points faibles. Il laissa ses mains courir sur cette peau qu'il aimait tellement, s'émerveillant une nouvelle fois de sa douceur, de sa chaleur. Mais brusquement il sentit John s'écarter de lui. Il frissonna en perdant sa chaleur et ouvrit les yeux, perdu, brutalement ramené à la réalité

-« Hum ? » émit-il frustré

-« Les dix minutes sont passées » murmura Reese avec un petit sourire moqueur devant son abandon

-« Vous plaisantez ? » bredouilla l'informaticien

-« Jamais patron ! » rétorqua l'ex agent en se relevant, rajustant sa chemise « Debout M Finch. Il faut retourner au travail ! » Ajouta t-il s'efforçant de garder son sérieux

-« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ?... Maintenant ? » Protesta Finch en rougissant

-« Et pourquoi pas ? » le taquina Reese « C'est vous qui dites toujours le travail d'abord ! Je vous avais promis de ne pas vous retenir plus de dix minutes »

L'informaticien le fusilla du regard, et celui-ci trahissait son intense frustration. Il pinça les lèvres

-« Finch ? » répéta John en lui tendant la main

-« Laissez moi une minute M Reese, je réfléchis »

-« A quoi ? » interrogea celui-ci curieux

-« A votre licenciement ! » répliqua son partenaire

-« Oh ! » s'étrangla John « Et pour quel motif ? »

-« J'hésite. Il faut que je vérifie s'il existe des cas de maltraitance d'un employé envers son patron ! »

Reese lui adressa un sourire moqueur

-« Et comment puis-je éviter cela ? »

-« A votre avis ? »

John s'assit au bord du canapé. Il laissa sa main parcourir le torse de son compagnon

-« Ce ne serait pas du harcèlement ça M Finch ? » suggéra t-il en le fixant. Finch se redressa et agrippa sa chemise

-« La victime est consentante » marmonna t-il en l'attirant à lui

-« Oh dans ce cas, pourquoi se priver ? » ironisa son agent avant de reprendre là où ils en étaient restés.


	5. Investigations

_Un peu en retard mais là tout de même ! c'est l'art de la broderie : )_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires, merci de vos commentaires !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

.

.

Deux heures plus tard Finch avait repris sa place dans son fauteuil, Reese installé à ses côtés, examinant ce qu'il imprimait et s'occupant du tableau. Les informations s'accumulaient, formant un volume déjà conséquent. L'informaticien laissa échapper un geste de lassitude et sentit aussitôt la main de son agent glisser doucement dans ses cheveux

-« Ne sont-ils pas encore suffisamment ébouriffés à votre goût ? »

-« Heu… non » s'amusa Reese

Finch lui adressa un regard entendu

-« Bien. J'ai pointé sur la carte tout les endroits où des crimes attribués à Kearney ont eu lieu » affirma l'ex agent redevenant sérieux, en désignant la carte qu'il avait scotché sur la vitre. Ca représente six villes différentes » L'informaticien avait tourné son fauteuil et observait la carte, dubitatif « Warren gère ces trois là. Mais on pourra y revenir, vous avez plus de ressources que lui »

-« En cas de besoin oui »

-« Il y en a eu deux à New York » précisa Reese en désignant un cercle sur la carte « trois à Boston, un à Miami, un Anchorage et deux à Philadelphie » continua t-il en pointant chaque endroit

-« Les lieux où il n'a commis qu'un seul crime ont été désigné comme des "lieux de villégiature" ainsi que l'une des villes où il a séjourné à proximité immédiate de Boston» remarqua Finch en lisant ses notes « Et ces meurtres là se produisaient toujours en août »

-« Devoir de vacances ? »

-« On dirait oui »

-« Et les autres ? » interrogea Reese. Finch pivota vers son écran

-« Selon les opportunités. Il ne semblait pas avoir de calendrier précis. Le rapport parle de "réunions de circonstances favorables". En fait il agissait là où il vivait et bougeait en fonction de l'emploi qu'il trouvait »

-« Quel genre d'emploi ?»

-« Manutentionnaire le plus souvent. Mais il était incapable de garder un emploi durablement, chaque fois il se faisait remarquer par son comportement laxiste »

-« Et lorsque sa réputation était établie il changeait de coin je suppose » suggéra Reese

-« Il n'y a que dans sa façon d'agir qu'il se montrait rigoureux. Et il choisissait toujours le même type de victimes, des hommes blancs, entre 20 et 30 ans, militaires. Peu importe leur situation familiale, juste ces trois critères » précisa Finch « Ensuite il employait le même mode opératoire ce qui a permit de relier ses crimes » Finch se tendit et porta machinalement la main sur son estomac

-« Ne regardez pas les photos Finch !» intervint aussitôt Reese « Ni les rapports d'autopsie »

-« Non, je ne les consulte pas mais certains textes sont assez explicites » murmura l'informaticien

John s'approcha et posa une main sur son front

-« Ca va ? »

-« Je ne suis pas si sensible M Reese» se braqua l'informaticien

-« Je sais. Ce sont vos médicaments qui vous rende plus fragile » répliqua John « Vous suivez les indications de Mégan ? »

-« Oui bien sur » répondit Finch un peu tendu

-« Je ne fais que veiller sur mon patron » remarqua Reese qui percevait son trouble « Sinon je vais manquer d'infos » plaida t-il

Finch lui adressa un regard perplexe mais il savait qu'il cherchait juste à détendre l'atmosphère

-« Ca va, ne vous inquiétez pas » affirma t-il, conscient qu'il avait réagit un peu sèchement « Vous en faite assez pour cela » jugea t-il en prenant sa main pour en embrasser la paume. John comprit qu'il avait réussi à le convaincre, sourit et reprit sa lecture

-« Donc si nous suivons les apparitions de Nancy nous la situons à Boston » Reese cocha la ville « A Washington, à Philadelphie. Et ici en ce moment »

-« Elle a commencé par les lieux où son frère avait commis le plus de crimes. Elle ne reste jamais plus de six mois à chaque fois »

-« Donc ici elle est Judith Frazer. A Washington elle était Elsie Logan… »

-« A Boston c'était Rosalyn Wilton et à Philadelphie Cora James » compléta Finch « Elle devait trouver son personnage sur place »

-« Je présume que si vous faisiez des recherches sur ces femmes nous découvririons qu'elles sont portées disparues »

-« Probablement. En revanche au moment de les choisir elle devait sans doute saisir une opportunité quelconque mais pas la préméditer sinon la machine nous aurait envoyé les numéros de ces femmes »

-« Au moins celles à proximité » Approuva Reese

-« Comme Elsie Logan. Et surtout la vraie Judith »

-« Y a-t-il un incident, un événement particulier qui se produit pendant son séjour ? Un peu avant la fin probablement » Interrogea John

-« J'ai sorti les fichiers des crimes et des incidents signalés pendant ces laps de temps. Cela représente un certain volume »

-« Vous pensez que nous devons chercher un crime qui ressemblerait à ceux de son frère ? »

-« Elle essayerai de le copier ? Dans ce cas nous devrions trouver une trace facilement. Un crime aussi violent ne passe pas inaperçu»

-« Mais qu'est ce que Lionel vient faire dans l'histoire ? Il ne correspond pas au profil »

-« Non pas du tout » approuva Finch

-« Alors il doit y avoir autre chose » jugea l'ex agent « Je prends cette pile » ajouta t-il en saisissant un dossier, s'appropriant le plus volumineux

-« D'accord » approuva Finch pas dupe de son empressement, en prenant le second. Ils se mirent à lire. Les affaires étaient nombreuses et la lecture fastidieuse. L'informaticien termina le premier

-« Je n'ai pas grand-chose. Et aucun crime ressemblant aux précédents » annonça t-il en reposant les feuillets

-« Rien pour moi non plus » Soupira John

-« Je n'ai pas d'affaire avec un profil de victime qui correspondrait. Ni un mode opératoire proche »

-« Les victimes sont plus souvent des femmes, rien ne cadre »

-« En revanche j'ai remarqué deux démissions au commissariat à cette période » ajouta Finch

-« Ah oui ? » interrogea Reese interpellé « Moi je n'ai pas de démission mais j'ai une disparition. Un jeune inspecteur dans la brigade depuis deux ans, disparu du jour au lendemain »

-« Et l'hypothèse retenue pour expliquer cela ? »

-« Il menait une enquête sur un gang. Ses collègues ont supposés qu'il en avait trop découvert sur les membres et on leur a attribué les faits mais rien n'a jamais été prouvé »

-« Je vois » murmura Finch suspicieux

-« Et vos deux démissions ? » demanda Reese qui continuait sa piste

L'informaticien se tourna vers son ordinateur, trouvant rapidement les dossiers

-« Rien de suspect sur la première. L'inspecteur a rejoint un poste au service des douanes. Il a été affecté en Californie et apparemment il s'y trouve toujours »

-« Donc juste un transfert »

-« En revanche pour le second… L'agent Davis avait trois ans de service actif. Il a démissionné et n'a plus donné signe de vie ensuite. Je trouve même un signalement pour disparition inquiétante deux mois plus tard établi à la demande de ses parents »

-« Pas la même façon de disparaitre mais le résultat est sensiblement le même » estima Reese « Il faut vérifier le troisième séjour. Warren gère le quatrième mais il ne sera peut être pas sur la piste »

-« Nous pourrons l'aiguiller » remarqua Finch

A cet instant Bear se manifesta, montrant sa gamelle

-« Tu as faim ? J'arrive » affirma aussitôt son maître en se levant pour s'occuper de lui. Il revint de la cuisine avec un thé pour son partenaire et un café pour lui et se rassit en reprenant son dossier, mais stoppa sa lecture en voyant son associé se lever quelques minutes plus tard

-« Le thé était parfait mais à cette heure. Je crois que Bear n'est pas le seul à avoir faim » expliqua celui-ci. L'ex agent consultât aussitôt la pendule

-« Oh… déjà ? »

-« Je vais préparer quelque chose »

-« Ah oui Finch ? » demanda John avec un petit sourire

-« Il serait sans doute plus raisonnable que je lise ce dossier et vous alliez à la cuisine, toutefois vous semblez si absorbé dans votre lecture… »

Reese se leva et constata, moqueur :

-« Optons pour la sagesse » affirma t-il « Pas de migraine ? »

-« Non »

-« Alors je vous cède le dossier et je vais en cuisine » Reese vola un baiser à son partenaire et se dirigea vers la pièce voisine. Finch reprit sa place et adressa un regard complice au malinois qui avait suivi l'échange, intéressé. Il finit par se lever pour aller assister son maître comme à son habitude. Ils revinrent une demi-heure plus tard

-«C'est presque prêt. Du nouveau ? » Demanda John en voyant son partenaire en pleine recherche sur son ordinateur

-« Oui. Un inspecteur disparu mystérieusement pendant son séjour. A ce stade cela ne peut plus relever de la simple coïncidence » répondit celui-ci sans s'interrompre

-« Non, c'est trop » approuva Reese

-« J'ignore le but recherché par Miss Kearney mais elle est assurément impliquée dans ces disparitions »

-« Je pense qu'elle se choisit une nouvelle identité pour approcher ces hommes dans un but précis, elle s'en sert puis s'en débarrasse »

-« C'est exacte. Ce que je viens de découvrir le confirme »

-« Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? » interrogea Reese curieux

-« J'ai fait une recherche sur les jeunes femmes dont Miss Kearney a usurpé l'identité. Je n'ai pas approfondi, je voulais seulement savoir si ces femmes étaient susceptibles de côtoyer un inspecteur ou un membre des forces de l'ordre pour une raison ou une autre et c'était le cas : chaque fois ses alias étaient employés dans le commissariat ou à proximité immédiate, mais en tout cas en relation »

-« Elle les choisissait donc avec soin »

-« En effet. Et elle emploie toujours la même technique. A priori elle se rapproche toujours d'un agent qualifié ou d'un inspecteur. C'est donc dans un but précis, une fonction réservée à certains agents. Elle cible celui qui correspond, le séduit, l'utilise puis le fait disparaitre, sans doute pour effacer ses traces, avant de disparaitre à son tour » résuma Finch

-« Et je suppose qu'avant tout elle gère le cas de la femme dont elle usurpe l'identité »

-« Certainement. Mais j'en reviens à ce que nous disions précédemment, elle devait sans doute la repérer tout d'abord et ensuite agir pour être certaine de pouvoir prendre sa place sans attirer l'attention. Mais dans ce cas le crime était prémédité, la machine aurait du nous avertir ! Tout au moins pour Miss Frazer ou Miss Elsie Logan qui était suffisamment proche de New York »

-« Il doit y avoir une explication ? Ou elle les a éliminé dans une autre partie du pays et la machine n'a pas retenu leurs numéros ? »

-« Je ne sais pas » reconnu Finch perplexe

-« Ou alors… »

-« Oui ? » demanda Finch en se tournant vers lui

-« L'autre jour vous m'avez dit qu'elle vous rappelait le père Miguel. Elle avait peut être sa technique ? Pour lui non plus nous ne recevions pas les numéros de ses victimes… »

-« Parce qu'il faisait en sorte qu'elles meurent d'un accident qu'il avait provoqué… »

-« Ce qui lui ôtait en partie la responsabilité »

-« Vous avez raison c'est surement ça » approuva l'informaticien

-« En tout cas il y a des dizaines d'agent dans ce poste et il a fallu que ça tombe sur Lionel ! » soupira Reese

-« Oui malheureusement »

-« Il faut rappeler Warren pour voir s'il a quelque chose »

-« D'accord » approuva Finch en tendant la main pour saisir le téléphone

-« Attendez ! » le stoppa Reese « On mange d'abord, on appelle ensuite. Si nous avons vu juste cette fille s'accorde six mois, on peut donc prendre une heure pour dîner. Comme vous n'étiez pas en cuisine mon repas n'a pas brulé et j'aimerais que ça continu » précisa t-il, taquin

-« Hum. Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez insinuer »

-« J'adore votre mauvaise fois » s'amusa John en lui volant un baiser au passage. Finch s'installa à table en faisant mine d'être vexé et il amena le repas

-« Pâtes Toscane, vos préférées je crois ? »

L'informaticien sourit avec gourmandise

-« Vous le savez bien »

-« Je me tiens informé » affirma Reese en se penchant vers lui « Un merci au chef ? »

-« Bien sur » approuva Finch en l'embrassant « Finalement rien que pour vos talents de cuisinier je ne pourrais jamais vous licencier » ajouta t-il, moqueur

-« Sauf que ce n'est pas dans mon contrat »

-« Je vais m'empresser de le rajouter alors »

-« Et j'aurais droit à une augmentation de salaire pour cette fonction supplémentaire ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? »

-« Prime en nature uniquement merci » répliqua Reese l'air sérieux

-« Oh ! » s'étrangla Finch en rougissant. Son partenaire saisit une fourchetée et la lui tendit

-« Mangez, vous aviez faim » remarqua t-il innocemment. Finch préféra se concentrer sur son repas pour éviter d'autres taquineries. Ils en terminaient lorsqu'un téléphone sonna

-« Celui là ça doit être Warren » affirma Reese, il décrocha, branchant le haut parleur

-« Oui ? »

-« Salut John ! Bon. J'ai passé l'après midi sur votre dossier » lança Gordon toujours direct « Ca m'a filé un sacré mal de crâne ! »

-« Désolé inspecteur » commenta Finch

-« J'ai découvert que Nancy a bossé six mois au service des immatriculations sous un nom d'emprunt »

-« Elsie Logan ? »

-« Ouais c'est ça. Six mois de présence et puis plus rien, envolée ! Mais je n'ai rien dans son dossier. Elle était bien notée. Alors j'ai cherché s'il y avait eu des trucs bizarres pendant son séjour »

-« Nous avons suivi la même démarche » approuva Reese

-« J'ai relevé des détails mais rien de bien consistant. Le problème c'est qu'on sait pas quoi chercher »

-« De notre côté nous avons trouvé des similitudes troublantes » affirma Finch

-« Ah ouais ? Expliquez ! »

-« A chacun de ses séjours Miss Kearney a travaillé dans un commissariat. Et chaque fois nous retrouvons une disparition parmi le personnel de ce poste. Un inspecteur généralement » précisa l'informaticien

-« Un inspecteur disparu ? Carrément ?! »

-« Oui. Auriez-vous trouvé une affaire de ce genre ? »

-« Attendez ! J'ai repéré un truc… » Les deux associés l'entendirent fouiller des papiers « Ici ! » Lança t-il « Un inspecteur avait été porté manquant. Mais on a retrouvé son corps quelques jours plus tard et l'enquête a conclu à un accident de plongée »

-« Le genre d'incident facile à provoquer et facile à faire passer pour accidentel » estima Reese

-« Vous pensez que c'était un coup monté ? Et le motif ?»

-« Ca c'est la question qui fâche »

-« Ah ? Y'a bien une raison » marmonna Warren « Son frère ne s'en prenait qu'à des militaires. Peut être qu'elle c'est les inspecteurs ? »

-« Elle aurait les même pulsions que lui alors ? »

-« C'est une possibilité. Lui c'était très carré, uniquement du type européen, blond, militaire ente 20 et 30 et préférant les hommes »

Reese se tourna aussitôt vers son partenaire

-« Les rapports de police ne retiennent pas l'ensemble de ces détails » remarqua celui-ci

-« A l'époque les enquêteurs ont préféré mettre de côté certains trucs, notamment les préférences des victimes pour ne pas affoler certaines communautés. Il y a des détails qui prennent vite une dimension politique si on les maitrise pas à fond »

-« Je comprends » répondit l'informaticien « Et cela explique certains propos » remarqua t-il pour son associé, faisant allusion à la rencontre dans le parc et à l'intérêt de Nancy pour le passé militaire de son associé

-« Kearney s'est fait coincé au moment de la treizième agression. Le chiffre lui a pas porté bonheur ! » Remarqua Gordon

John leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son compagnon, un sourire leur vint spontanément

-« Il y en a pour qui ça marche » murmura t-il

-« Savez-vous comment il a été arrêté ? » interrogea Finch « Nous n'avons pas encore étudié ce détail »

-« Ouais. D'après le rapport il avait repéré un type comme à son habitude. Quand il arrivait dans une ville, il repérait les bars fréquentés par des militaires. Parfois il se servait de son frère pour attirer dans ses filets le type qu'il avait remarqué. Une fois chez sa future victime il passait à l'attaque. Je vous épargne les détails » grogna Gordon « Cette fois là c'est ce qu'il a fait sauf que le gars était maître chien. En rentrant il avait enfermé son chien dans une pièce mais quand il a sentit son maître en danger le canin a réussi à s'échapper et il s'est jeté sur Kearney. Le maître a pu se libérer et il a réussi à assommer la petite amie qui voulait s'interposer pour protéger la fuite de son complice. Courageux mais pas téméraire le gars, dès qu'il a sentit le vent tourné il a filé! » persifla Warren « Finalement la victime a appelé la police. Kearney a été arrêté trois jours plus tard. Les collègues avaient placés tous les établissements de soins sous surveillance. Vu la quantité de sang qu'ils avaient relevé sur les lieux il était clair que le canin l'avait pas loupé ! Et il a été obligé de chercher un médecin. Il parait qu'il avait un mollet dans un sale état quand il s'est pointé à l'hôpital amené par son frère. Ils avaient choisit celui d'un petit bled perdu mais ils étaient tous en alerte. Sa copine avait pris la fuite mais elle a pas été difficile à loger »

-« Ce qui explique la répulsion de Nancy envers Bear. Si c'est un chien qui a provoqué l'arrestation de son frère elle doit les haïr » jugea Reese

-« Certainement » approuva Finch

-« C'est qui Bear ? » interrogea Warren

-« Notre chien »

-« Ah ? Vous avez un petit toutou pour la compagnie » se moqua l'inspecteur

-« Bear est un malinois réformé de l'armée, à l'occasion chien d'assistance » répliqua aussitôt Reese d'un ton bref

-« Mazette ! Le partenaire parfait pour des enquêteurs alors ! Ca vous fait une bonne équipe ! » corrigea l'inspecteur

-« En effet » approuva Finch

-« Si nous découvrons pourquoi Nancy agit ainsi nous connaitrons aussi le but de ses manœuvres et nous pourrons déterminer si elle est guidée par un but précis ou seulement par ses pulsions » résuma John

-« La logique voudrait qu'elle s'en prenne à des types qui auraient enquêtés sur son frère non ? Mais c'était pas le cas du gars qui a disparu ici. Et c'est pas le cas de Fusco non plus, c'est pas notre époque !» remarqua Gordon

-« Ca ne l'était probablement pas pour les trois autres non plus, deux d'entre eux débutaient »

-« Donc c'est pas ça. Mais quoi d'autre ? »

-« Cela n'a peut être pas de rapport avec son frère » suggéra Finch

-« Faudrait savoir si elle le côtoie toujours ? Je pourrais passer deux trois coups de bigot pour savoir s'il reçoit des visiteurs ? »

-« Ou une autorisation de correspondance ? »

-« Ouais aussi. Je vais essayer ça tout de suite ! »

-« A cette heure il est peu probable que vous obteniez des réponses inspecteur » remarqua Finch

-« Vrai ! J'avais pas vu l'heure » pesta Warren

-« Cela attendra demain, je crois que nous avons déjà bien avancé »

-« Ca va me creuser le cerveau toute la nuit cette histoire » grogna Gordon

-« Je pense que vous devriez vous reposer un peu, vous n'en réfléchirez que mieux demain »

-« Possible. Mais moi je suis comme les chiens, je lâche pas facilement mon os. Et puis ça m'embêterait qu'il arrive des noises à Fusco »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela inspecteur, John veille sur lui » affirma Finch

-« J'y compte bien ! »

-« On se recontacte demain » précisa l'ex agent

-« A plus les gars » lança Warren avant de raccrocher

-« Il est vraiment…direct » jugea John

-« Je dirais brut de décoffrage M Reese »

-« Il est temps de rentrer » affirma John en se rapprochant

-« Je ne suis pas contre » soupira l'informaticien « Même si… »

-« Nous ne sommes pas en retard Finch. Tant que Lionel ne sait rien il ne risque rien et nous avons encore un peu de temps avant qu'elle agisse si l'on se réfère à ses habitudes »

-« D'accord » concéda Finch. Il se tourna pour éteindre son système. Lorsqu'il se leva John attendait en tenant son manteau pour l'aider à l'enfiler

-« Où allons-nous ? »

-« Le loft est plus proche »

-« Alors va pour le loft » lança Reese. Il ferma la lourde grille derrière son partenaire et son chien « Ca tombe bien d'ailleurs » ajouta t-il avec un mince sourire

-« Pourquoi donc ? » s'étonna l'informaticien

-« Ca fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas embrassé dans l'ascenseur ! »

Finch leva les yeux au ciel et le rire de John résonna dans le grand escalier, faisant revivre un instant la vieille bâtisse.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch franchit la porte du loft avec un soupir satisfait, il avait besoin de se reposer un peu. Reese le suivait et l'aida à ôter son manteau

-« Je vais emmener Bear quelques minutes » précisa t-il

-« Pour faire ça vous auriez aussi bien pût rester en bas » remarqua l'informaticien

-« Et me priver du plaisir de me retrouver dans l'ascenseur avec vous ? »

-« Incorrigible » marmonna Finch sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir

-« Et je ne désespère pas de vous convaincre un jour de faire durer l'ascension » chuchota John à son oreille

L'informaticien devint cramoisi

-« N'y comptez pas M Reese ! »

-« Ne jamais dire jamais » se moqua celui-ci avant d'appeler son chien qui le rejoignit avec empressement. Finch secoua la tête, un peu perturbé. Mais moins sans doute par l'insistance de son compagnon que par la conscience de sa faiblesse envers lui. La connaissant il se demandait s'il ne finirait pas par céder un jour à cette idée là aussi… comme pour tant d'autre !

Chassant ces pensées dangereuses, il se prépara pour la nuit et se coucha portable à la main. Il sélectionna le numéro et envoya un message

[Bonsoir Lee. Comment vas-tu ? ] La réponse ne tarda pas :

[Bonsoir Harold. Ca va et vous ? ]

[Bien. Et Isatis ?] ajouta l'informaticien sachant l'attachement du gamin pour son petit compagnon. En retour il reçu une photo du matou étendu de tout son long contre la jambe de son jeune maitre, sur le dos, l'air béat

[Il est bien installé] remarqua l'informaticien amusé

[Oui ! Et Bear ?]

[Il est sorti avec John pour sa promenade du soir]

[Ok]

[Je t'enverrais une photo demain ?] Suggéra Finch

[Cool !] Renvoya le garçon ravit

[Ta semaine est bientôt terminée ?]

[Oui plus que trois cours. Mais j'ai des tas de devoirs]

[Tu as besoin de livres ?] demanda Finch

[Non j'ai tout merci Harold] répondit Lee. Puis un autre message s'afficha après quelques secondes : [Dans deux semaines j'ai un tournoi]

[Ah oui ? Et tu t'es bien entrainé ?]

[J'ai fait de mon mieux]

[Je suis certain que tu y arriveras] encouragea l'informaticien

[Vous aimez le sport ?]

[Cela m'intéresse] répondit prudemment Finch

[Vous allez en voir des fois ?] demanda aussitôt le jeune garçon

[Cela m'est arrivé]

[Et John ?]

Finch hésita

[Il pense comme moi] répondit-il finalement, songeant que son agent ne devait pas fuir le sport comme l'opéra, au contraire

[Vous viendriez à mon tournoi?] Reçu t-il alors. Il devina que le jeune garçon devait attendre fébrilement sa réponse

[Si tu nous invites ?] Envoya t-il et la réponse l'amusa :

[Ca me plairait bien !]

[Alors c'est envisageable]

[Trop cool !] Renvoya aussitôt le gamin faisant sourire son interlocuteur

[Ton père est avec toi ce soir ?] Demanda t-il

[Oui] reçu t-il en réponse puis un second message vint compléter le premier [Enfin non]

[Tu n'es pas sur ?]

[On est planqué dans ma chambre] avoua le gamin [Papa est avec son invitée]

[Je vois]

[On voulait pas rester avec elle]

[Et ton père n'a rien dit ?] S'enquit Finch

[Il s'est fâché. Il a prit mon ordi. Je suis puni jusqu'à demain]

[Oh ! c'est un peu dur de sa part]

[J'ai mon téléphone de toute façon]

[Ca va s'arranger Lee]

[Vous avez trouvé des trucs sur elle ?] demanda aussitôt le gamin

[Nous avons découvert quelques petites choses] temporisa Finch

[Elle est vraiment pas nette alors ?]

[Rien de méchant Lee] mentit l'informaticien. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'inquiéter ou qu'il attire davantage l'attention de Nancy sur lui [Nous veillons sur ton père] rajouta t-il

[Je sais c'est cool]

Finch décida de dévier la conversation pour ne pas risquer que le jeune garçon ne soit perturbé ou ne se doute qu'il lui dissimulait en partie la vérité. Il évoqua d'autres sujets plus joyeux

Lorsque John revint une demi-heure plus tard il trouva son compagnon installé dans leur lit toujours avec son téléphone

-« On ralentit Harold ! » lui lança t-il

-« Oui oui » répondit distraitement celui-ci

Reese s'enferma dans la salle de bains, perplexe, tandis que Bear s'installait au pied du lit. Finch en profita pour tenir sa promesse un peu plus rapidement que prévu et envoya une photo à Lee qui lui répondit par plusieurs sms enthousiastes qui le firent sourire à nouveau.

Quand John quitta la salle d'eau au bout de dix minutes il n'avait pas bougé. Il se glissa dans le lit et l'observa, installé sur un coude

-« Finch ? »

-« Hum ? »

-« Vous n'aviez pas dit que vous étiez fatigué ? » Remarqua Reese en jouant négligemment avec l'un des boutons de la veste de pyjama de son associé

-« Je ne travaille pas je discute » précisa l'informaticien et il retint un sourire en anticipant la réaction de son partenaire. Celui-ci se figea et le fixa

-« Avec qui ? » demanda t-il aussitôt

-« Avec Lee »

L'ex agent fit la moue

-« Je peux lire ? »

-« Pourquoi donc ? » répondit Finch d'un ton taquin

-« J'estime que j'ai le droit de connaître les arguments de mon futur concurrent »

L'informaticien s'attendait à une taquinerie mais pas à cette réplique, il leva les yeux vers lui

-« John ! »

-« Oui ? » demanda innocemment son agent

-« Ne recommencez pas ! »

-« Le fait que vous ne vouliez pas me montrer ses messages me conforte ! » rétorqua Reese

Finch soupira, désabusé et lui donna une tape sur la main

-« Et laissez ce bouton tranquille ! »

-« Il me gêne » grogna Reese

-« Je ne vois pas en quoi ! »

-« Il me gâche la vue ! »

-« Vous en avez déjà profité cet après midi c'est bien suffisant » remarqua Finch en rougissant

-« Ce n'est pas du tout mon avis ! »

-« Et bien tant pis pour vous ! » répliqua l'informaticien en posant un instant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un bref baiser. Il reposa son téléphone sur la table de nuit, puis ses lunettes, et se retourna vers son compagnon « Et maintenant poussez vous ! » ajouta t-il en posant les mains contre son torse pour le repousser « J'ai besoin de mon oreiller » précisa t-il en s'installant contre son épaule dès que John se retrouva allongé sur le dos. L'ex agent s'était laissé faire avec un petit rire, glissant un bras autour de lui par reflexe. Il laissa passer quelques minutes puis demanda :

-« Et sérieusement, est ce que Lee va bien ? »

-« Oui » murmura Finch « L'ambiance n'est pas des meilleures mais il est fort »

-« Ca ne durera plus très longtemps. Lui avez-vous dit que nous cherchons un plan pour confondre "Judith"? »

-« Non. J'ai estimé qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'évoquer trop tôt »

-« Vous avez raison il pourrait trop en dire sans le vouloir »

-« J'ai hâte que ce soit terminé »

-« Bientôt tout ira mieux » promis Reese en lui caressant doucement le dos pour le détendre. Il guetta son souffle pour deviner s'il était endormi avant de céder au sommeil à son tour

.

OoooooooooO

.

La sonnerie brisa le silence de l'appartement, éveillant brusquement les dormeurs. Finch se recroquevilla contre son compagnon par reflexe, tandis que Reese le lâchait à regret et basculait sur le dos pour saisir l'importun sur la table de nuit. Avisant l'appareil, il décrocha rapidement

-« Oui ? »

-« Je crois que j'ai compris un truc » lança la voix claire de l'inspecteur Warren « Heu… Je vous réveille ? »

-« A cette heure … » Jugea l'ex agent en consultant la pendule qui indiquait 3H28

-« Désolé ! » marmonna Gordon

-« On dit que l'inspiration vient mieux la nuit » commenta John en songeant aux récits artistiques de son partenaire. Finch émergea de la couverture et se tourna vers lui. John ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux lourds de sommeil. Il enclencha le haut parleur

-« Peut être bien. Moi j'ai le cerveau qui tourne mieux la nuit » précisa Warren « J'ai réfléchis. Et si cette fille voulait quelque chose que seul un inspecteur peut lui procurer ? »

-« Comme quoi ? »

-« Un accès à certains fichiers ou à des dossiers classés ? Ou même à des pièces ? »

-« Qui concernerait les dossiers de son frère ? »

-«Ouais »

-« D'accord mais dans quel but ? »

-« Ben c'est là que je bloque » avoua l'inspecteur

-« Cela fait longtemps que ces affaires sont instruites » remarqua Finch « Une intervention ne changerait pas grand-chose à leur issu »

-« Vous êtes là aussi Harold ? » remarqua l'inspecteur

L'informaticien se mordit les lèvres et rougit de son inattention. Reese se retint de rire

-« Nous sommes toujours ensemble Warren. Comme tout les couples » affirma t-il d'un ton tranquille. Cette fois Finch enfoui son visage dans son cou, désespéré

-« Tiens ça doit être plus cool de bosser quand on est en couple » jugea tranquillement leur interlocuteur

-« Ca aide parfois »

-« Du coup c'est pas une équipe entre vous et le chien. Plutôt une famille ? »

-« En effet »

-« Bon c'est vrai ce qui disait Harold, ça changerait pas grand-chose mais peut être que la fille pense autrement ? Les procès sont pas tous terminés »

-« Kearney a déjà été condamné à perpétuité deux fois et une fois à la peine de mort et le verdict des autres procès ne fait aucun doute » constata Reese

-« Pas faux » marmonna Warren. Il perçu un chuchotement « Vous dites ? » demanda t-il étonné

John coupa un instant le son

-« Harold je crains que si vous restez ainsi le nez dans mon cou vous ne soyez un peu inintelligible » se moqua t-il. Finch se redressa et le fusilla du regard puis il reposa sa question :

-« Y a-t-il un moyen de savoir si quelque chose manque dans les dossiers d'instruction de M Kearney après le passage de sa sœur ? »

-« Là ça se complique ! » jugea Warren « Avec le volume d'archives c'est chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin »

-« Pas forcement inspecteur. Elle ne doit s'intéresser qu'aux dossiers de son frère ce qui réduit considérablement le champ de recherche »

-« Ah ben oui évidemment je suis bête ! » se morigéna l'inspecteur « Je vais aller aux archives dès l'ouverture. Je dois pouvoir trouver avec les numéros de dossier, ça ira vite »

-« Bien. Je vérifierais de mon côté si je trouve un signalement pour un incident survenu aux archives dans les registres des commissariats même si sans être sur place cela risque d'être un peu plus compliqué » estima l'informaticien

-« Vous allez accéder aux registres des commissariats à distance ? Comment vous allez faire ça ? » Interrogea Warren surprit

-« Mieux vaut ne pas savoir » commenta Reese

-« Heu… Ok c'est mieux » approuva l'inspecteur « Je vous rappelle dès que j'aurais trouvé un truc. Bonne nuit ! » Lança t-il avant de raccrocher

Reese reposa le téléphone et bascula pour prendre son compagnon dans ses bras

-« Votre génie les surprendra toujours » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille

-« John …»

-« Je sais ce que je dis M l'informaticien génial » l'interrompit l'ex agent « Et par chance tout à moi ! »

-« Maintenant l'inspecteur Warren est au courant pour nous » remarqua Finch

-« Qu'y a-t-il d'ennuyeux à cela ? » demanda Reese d'un ton léger. Mais l'informaticien n'était pas dupe de la valeur de sa question

-« Rien » répondit-il fermement « J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas aussi taquin que l'inspecteur Fusco »

-« Même si c'est le cas comme nous ne travaillons pas souvent avec lui ça devrait passer non ? »

-« Disons cela » concéda Finch. Il s'étira et bailla « En tout cas nous ne pouvons douter de son implication dans nos recherches » jugea t-il

-« C'est un drôle de personnage »

Finch se cala contre son épaule avec un soupir. Reese caressa son dos sous la veste du pyjama d'un geste doux

-« J'ai parfois l'impression que nous rencontrons souvent des personnages un peu…particuliers »

-« A qui pensez-vous ? »

-« A M Tao. A Bella. Même à l'inspecteur Fusco dans une certaine mesure »

-« C'est vrai » admit Reese « Ils ne sont pas ordinaires » Il parut réfléchir un instant puis ajouta : « Mais ils ont tous un point commun »

-« Lequel ? » interrogea Finch curieux

-« Nous ne trouverons pas d'amis plus fidèles » affirma l'ex agent « Enfin quand Fusco est dans son état normal »

-« Non c'est vrai » approuva l'informaticien « Hormis Bear » Reese sourit

-« Oui mais lui c'est notre ange gardien » précisa t-il amusé. Il devina le sourire de son partenaire et continua à l'apaiser jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme, ce qui ne tarda pas, et qu'il le suive dans le sommeil

.

OoooooooooO

.

Les deux associés terminaient leur petit déjeuner lorsque le téléphone sonna

-« L'ouragan Warren ! » annonça Reese en riant

-« Oui ? »

-« Les gars ! J'ai trouvé ! » Clama l'inspecteur dès que la communication fut établie. Finch tressaillit, écartant vivement l'appareil de son oreille par reflexe. John gloussa devant son air interdit

-« Nous vous écoutons inspecteur » répondit finalement l'informaticien en posant l'appareil, haut parleur activé

-« Son but c'est la salle des pièces à convictions ! J'ai un pote qui m'a ouvert un peu avant l'heure ! »

-« Beaucoup avant » chuchota Reese

-« J'ai commencé par vérifier les dossiers. Ils étaient tous là et apparemment complets. Puis j'ai inspecté la salle des scellés. Les pièces des affaires récentes sont dans une salle et il y en a une autre dédiée aux archives. Tant qu'un procès n'a pas eu lieu on garde les pièces dans la première et après on les vire dans la seconde. Au départ j'ai rien trouvé parce que je cherchais dans la seconde mais en fait comme il y a eu appel et qu'il n'est pas encore traité les pièces étaient toujours dans la première. Bref, j'y étais avec l'inventaire et résultat : il manque trois sachets ! »

-« Trois ? Et que contenaient-ils ? » Interrogea Reese

-« Des mèches de cheveux ! »

-« Des cheveux ? » répéta l'ex agent interloqué

-« Ouais ! Les "trophées" de Kearney »

-« Cela faisait parti de son mode opératoire. Il gardait toujours une mèche de cheveux de ses victimes » précisa Finch

-« Et quand on l'a bouclé tout a été saisit et renvoyé à chaque district après examen »

-« Alors Nancy fait tout ça pour récupérer les "trophées" de son frère ? »

-« Elle doit être aussi piquée que son frangin ! » jugea Warren

-« Peut être agit-elle à sa demande ? » suggéra Finch « S'ils sont toujours en contact »

-« Elle était très certainement sa complice autrefois » approuva Reese

-« Je vais appeler pour vérifier les registres du pénitencier ! »

-« Laissez inspecteur, je vais m'en occuper »

-« Ok. Je demande toujours pas comment mais je suis d'accord »

-« Donc nous connaissons son but. Elle veut accéder à la salle des scellés. Et Lionel dispose des autorisations nécessaires, cela nous renseigne sur son rôle dans l'affaire»

-« C'est pour ça qu'elle choisit toujours un inspecteur. Un agent n'aurait pas l'accréditation »

-« Le problème c'est que même si elle connait les codes elle ne peut se rendre seule dans la salle » émit John « Mais le concerné n'étant probablement pas consentant pour l'y conduire elle doit le forcer un peu, d'où l'obligation de l'éliminer ensuite aussi discrètement que possible »

-« Et Fusco est le prochain sur la liste ! » constata Warren « Faut empêcher ça les gars ! »

-« Nous allons nous y employer inspecteur » affirma Finch

-« Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ? Je peux débarquer »

-« Vous ne seriez pas dans votre juridiction » objecta l'informaticien

-« Merci mais elle est seul Gordon, je devrais pouvoir en venir à bout en étant averti »ajouta l'ex agent

-« Ok mais vous me tenez au courant ? »

-« Bien sur »

-« Bon. Dès que j'aurais le feu vert je relancerais l'enquête pour le gars de chez nous qu'elle a trucidé mais je vais attendre qu'elle soit bouclée pour que rien ne filtre »

-« Cela vaut mieux. Merci inspecteur pour votre aide. Nous n'aurions pas pu trouver plus efficace » affirma Finch

-« Ben si ça peut rendre service à un vieux pote » estima Gordon « A plus les gars ! » Ajouta t-il puis la tonalité résonna dans la pièce et Finch mit fin à la communication

-« Que va-t-on faire maintenant ? » interrogea Reese

-« Il faut prévenir l'inspecteur Fusco » affirma Finch

-« Oui, sauf qu'il ne nous croira pas »

-« Nous avons des preuves »

-« Encore faut-il qu'il accepte de les voir Finch »

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire ! » protesta celui-ci agacé

-« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais il faut agir prudemment. S'il se braque c'est fichu » tempéra Reese. Il se rapprocha de son compagnon, passant la main sur sa nuque pour le détendre « Complétons l'enquête, préparons toute les preuves et trouvons le bon moment pour lui parler »

-« Vous avez raison » admit l'informaticien à contrecœur

-« Pourtant d'habitude c'est vous le diplomate »

-« Je sais je suis juste inquiet pour nos amis » confessa Finch

-« Nous allons les aider. La priorité sera de mettre Lee hors de portée de cette femme afin qu'il ne lui serve pas de moyen de pression »

-« Mais comment ? »

-« C'est demain qu'ils vont à la fête ? »

-« Oui si le programme ne change pas »

-« Alors j'irais là bas et j'essayerai de le récupérer discrètement. Et lorsqu'il sera en sécurité je parlerais à son père »

-« Pourquoi ne pas lui envoyer un message ? »

-« Lionel pourrait le voir s'il accède à son portable et il ne doit se douter de rien »

-« Oui c'est juste » approuva Finch « Mais j'ai une meilleure idée » ajouta t-il « J'irais avec vous. Lee me suivra facilement, et je pourrais l'emmener en lieu sur pendant que vous vous occuperez de l'inspecteur » Reese fit la moue « Je ne resterais que quelques minutes » précisa t-il

-« Ca ne me plait pas »

-« John, nous partirons immédiatement » insista l'informaticien

-« Ah ça, ne comptez pas rester !» marmonna l'ex agent

-« J'emmènerais Bear » ajouta son associé

-« Bon d'accord. Mais il faudra faire vite ! »

-« Promis »

-« Ca ne va pas être simple avec Lionel. Surtout si elle est à proximité »

-« Mieux vaudrait lui parler hors de sa présence »

-« Il serait plutôt difficile à kidnapper lui » remarqua Reese

-« Mais pour vous c'est possible » contra Finch

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette confiance inébranlable

-« Je ferais le maximum »

-« L'inspecteur risque d'être très déçu s'il aime cette femme » constata l'informaticien

-« Je sais. Ce genre de situation est… compliquée » murmura l'ex agent en détournant le regard

-« John ? » s'inquiéta Finch

-« Rien. Je mesure ma chance » jugea Reese. Il leva les yeux vers son compagnon « Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous m'aviez rejeté »

-« C'est bien pour cela que je n'aurais jamais fait le premier pas » affirma Finch en posant la main sur sa joue

-« Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer » affirma l'ex agent en lui volant un baiser

-« Oh oui ! » approuva son compagnon

-« Maintenant allons préparer le terrain ! » affirma John « Vous lui préparez un bon dossier avec vos talents de magicien du clavier et moi je vais aller surveiller un peu tout ce petit monde pour m'assurer que tout va bien, ok ? »

-« D'accord allons-y »

Ils se préparèrent rapidement et se rendirent à la bibliothèque. Finch collecta soigneusement les informations tandis que Reese arpentait le terrain. Il revint à midi avec le déjeuner

-« Tout est calme Finch » lança t-il en rentrant « Nancy n'a pas quitté son poste et en ce moment elle déjeune à la cantine. Lionel est sur une affaire qui le retient à l'autre bout de la ville ce qui n'est pas plus mal, et Lee est en cours comme d'habitude. » Parvenu près de son associé il se pencha pour l'embrasser « Et de votre côté ? »

-« J'ai collecté pas mal d'information » répondit Finch en désignant un volumineux dossier posé sur le bureau à côté du clavier « Miss Kearney a obtenu une autorisation pour correspondre avec son frère dès le lendemain de sa majorité et ceci en dépit des soupçons qui ont pu peser sur elle à l'époque de l'arrestation. Il n'y a jamais eu d'incident concernant ces courriers mais en agissant habilement ils peuvent très bien avoir établi un code entre eux »

-« C'est même certain »

-« Plus tard elle a déposé plusieurs demandes pour obtenir un droit de visite. Il lui a finalement été accordé au bout de la troisième tentative. Depuis elle se rend au pénitencier le premier jeudi de chaque mois. Elle n'en a pas manqué un seul »

-« Quelle fidélité ! »

-« L'un des psychologues qui l'avait examiné avait relevé chez elle une forme de "fascination" pour les actes commis pas son frère »

-« Et sachant cela ils n'ont rien fait ? »

-« Un autre a prétendu qu'il s'agissait seulement de la réaction normale d'une gamine influençable soumise à l'autorité fraternelle »

-« Celui là s'est manifestement trompé sur son compte » estima l'ex agent tout en installant la table « Et du côté des pièces à conviction ?»

-« Le résultat est sans surprise. Le même que celui obtenu par l'inspecteur Warren. Enfin dans deux cas seulement mais je pense que dans le troisième c'est seulement parce que les enquêteurs sur place ne se sont pas rendus compte de la disparition des pièces »

-« Elle a du être plus discrète cette fois là »

-« Probablement »

-« Venez déjeuner avant que ça refroidisse»

Finch se leva et vint le rejoindre à la table. Reese se rapprocha et posa les mains sur ses épaules pour le masser

-« Le stress ne vous réussi pas Harold » lui murmura t-il ayant bien remarqué sa démarche un peu plus lourde qu'à l'ordinaire

-« C'est juste un peu de tension » marmonna Finch

-«Rien d'autre ? »

-« Non »

-« C'est déjà ça » jugea l'ex agent. Il finit par rejoindre sa place et commença à manger « Mais quand tout cela sera terminé je pense que nous devrons avoir une sérieuse discussion » affirma t-il après quelques minutes. Finch lui adressa un regard étonné

-« A quel sujet ? »

-« Votre stress »

-« Je ne fais que m'inquiéter pour nos amis John. Est-ce qu'il n'en va pas de même pour vous ? »

-« Je l'avoue. Mais moi je reste raisonnable »

-« Vous me connaissez » marmonna l'informaticien

-« En effet. Toutefois je vous trouve vraiment trop inquiet pour Lee. Ca, plus les livres, les apartés, les passes droits envers Bear, les conversations par sms... Ca commence à faire beaucoup Harold ! »

-« Oh ! » S'étrangla ce dernier « Nous en avons déjà parlé, ne me dites pas que vous êtes encore jaloux ? »

-« Encore, toujours, perpétuellement… » Récita John d'un ton sérieux « Et ne me dites pas encore que c'est un gamin : dans dix ans il ne le sera plus ! »

Finch le fixa mais contrairement à ce qu'attendait Reese il ne répondit pas

-« Vous ne dites rien ? » demanda t-il finalement

-« Non. Je sais que vous le faites exprès »

-« Vous ne croyez pas que je suis jaloux ? » protesta John prenant un air vexé

-« Oh si vous l'êtes. Mais pas cette fois. Là vous essayez juste de détourner mon attention pour me forcer à me détendre » Reese pinça les lèvres « J'ai raison n'est ce pas ? » insista l'informaticien

-« Comment vais-je faire pour vous changer les idées si vous connaissez toutes mes ruses ? »

Finch eut un sourire satisfait

-« Il vous faudra en trouver d'autre » affirma t-il. Puis il constata : « Vous ne pourrez peut être pas me changer les idées mais je serais rassuré juste parce que vous êtes là et cela suffit déjà à me détendre »

John secoua la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour puis il leva les yeux vers son compagnon

-« Harold Finch : le maître des mots » constata t-il en tendant le bras pour saisir sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts et il se réjouit comme il le sentait lui rendre son étreinte avec un regard confiant, c'était sa récompense…


	6. Réplique

_Cette fois je suis en avance pour une noble cause_

 _Ce chapitre est dédicacé à notre Irremplaçable, Indispensable, Inestimable CoolMhouse_

 _Bon anniversaire Finchette !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

.

Reese patientait dans son véhicule devant l'entrée du parc, en liaison avec son partenaire.

-« Ils viennent de démarrer » annonça celui-ci

-« Ok Finch. Ils devraient être là d'ici vingt minutes. Ne les suivez pas de trop près »

-« Je sais ce que je fais M Reese, j'ai été à bonne école »

John sourit

-« Ca se passe bien ? »

-« L'ambiance semble un peu tendue. Lee n'est pas joyeux et Miss Kearney ne parait pas de très bonne humeur. Il n'y a que l'inspecteur Fusco qui essaie de changer cela »

-« Vous avez laissé un message sur le répondeur de Lee ?»

-« Oui. Suffisamment sibyllin pour n'être compris que de lui »

-« Il faudra que vous m'appreniez votre truc »

-« Quoi donc ? »

-« Pour laisser un message sur le répondeur sans appel »

-« C'est un truc de magicien M Reese. Je ne saurais vous le dévoiler » déclara l'informaticien d'un ton faussement sérieux

-« Je saurais bien vous faire parler M Finch ! »

Le téléphone de l'informaticien bipa

-« Lee m'a envoyé un SMS : " _C'est ok. Est-ce que John est là ? J'efface tout les messages_ " »

-« Il est malin » jugea John

-« Je vais lui répondre. " _Oui. Tu n'es pas seul_ " _»_ dicta t-il. La réponse ne tarda pas « " _Merci_ ". Il est inquiet » Estima Finch

-« Apparemment et il y a de quoi. Ce gamin a beaucoup d'instinct »

-« Je crains que notre intervention ne précipite les événements »

-« C'est bien possible. Aussi vais-je la mener très prudemment » ironisa John

-« J'allais vous y enjoindre justement » répondit Finch sur le même ton « Nous approchons » affirma t-il après quelques minutes

-« C'est bon, j'ai la voiture en visuel. Trop prévisible Lionel. Je savais exactement où tu allais te garer » murmura l'ex agent

-« Je reste dans la voiture »

-« Ok. Je vous préviens lorsque ce sera le bon moment »

Fusco, Lee et Judith quittèrent le véhicule et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du parc. Reese vit le gamin jeter des regards curieux autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Il enclencha le téléphone de l'inspecteur

-« Lee qu'est ce qu'il y a ?» Entendit-il. L'ex agent pinça les lèvres, ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer l'attention

-« Rien papa »

-« T'es pas content d'être là ? »

-« Si beaucoup »

-« Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? »

-« Les manèges »

-« Y'en a pas sur le parking ! » remarqua Fusco en scrutant les alentours. Reese avait pris soin de se garer à l'écart et de prendre un véhicule différent, ce qui lui permit d'échapper aux regards inquisiteurs de leur complice

La matinée se passa sans trop de heurt. Judith était tout sourire et faisait des efforts pour paraitre s'amuser et Fusco n'y voyait que du feu, mais dès qu'il se détournait le regard de la jeune femme redevenait indifférent, parfois glacial. C'était sans doute ce regard là que Lee, observateur, avait dû capter à plusieurs reprises et qui l'inquiétait.

Ils étaient dans le parc depuis une demi-heure lorsque Reese avait trouvé le moyen de se manifester auprès du jeune garçon sans être vu des deux autres. Alors que Lee cherchait l'issue dans le château fantôme, il avait sentit une main saisir son bras

-« Du calme Lee, c'est moi » lui avait chuchoté l'ex agent

-« John ? » avait répondu le garçon sur le même ton « Harold a dit que vous étiez là »

-« Rassure-toi. Je ne vous quitterais pas des yeux »

-« Merci »

-« Écoute-moi Lee » John avait posé les mains sur ses épaules et rivé son regard dans le sien « A midi tu diras à ton père que tu veux aller à la pizzéria. Le grand bâtiment jaune près de l'entrée »

-« D'accord »

-« Dès que tu le pourras tu te rendras aux toilettes. Il y a une sortie au fond du couloir. Tu te faufileras dehors. Harold t'attendra à l'entrée et il t'emmènera dans un lieu où tu seras en sécurité »

-« En sécurité ? » répéta Lee « Alors cette femme est vraiment dangereuse ? » Interrogea t-il. Reese lut la peur dans ses yeux

-« Non » mentit-il « Un peu malhonnête mais pas vraiment dangereuse. Seulement je préfère te savoir avec Harold quand je lui parlerais ainsi qu'à ton père tu comprends ? »

-« D'accord » répéta le gamin « Mais vous êtes sur que papa, ne risque rien ? »

-« Tu me fais confiance Lee ? »

-« Oui » répondit celui-ci sans hésitation

-« Alors tout ira bien. N'oublie pas : la pizzéria à l'entrée »

-« Non, le bâtiment jaune, j'oublierais pas »

-« Maintenant tu vas retourner avec ton père, essaie de t'amuser et ne laisse rien paraitre ok ? »

-« Ok »

La voix de Fusco avait alors résonné, toute proche

-« Lee t'es où ? Lee ? »

-« J'y vais » avait chuchoté le garçon avant de faire demi-tour

Reese était ressorti du château par une issue de secours et avait prévenu son associé que le rendez vous était fixé.

L'ex agent passa la matinée à surveiller le trio de loin sans se faire repérer. Fusco était joyeux au départ mais l'attitude peu enjouée de son fils avait fini par l'agacer et il le reprit à deux reprises ce qui ne fit que rendre le gamin un peu plus rétif encore. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait midi lorsque Lee se plaignit d'avoir faim

-« Déjà ? » remarqua Fusco

-« Oui. J'ai dépensé de l'énergie depuis ce matin ! » Affirma le gamin d'un air sérieux

-« Pas tant que ça je trouve » contesta l'inspecteur « Enfin. Tu veux quoi ? Un hamburger ?»

-« Non. Je veux un menu à la pizzéria »

-« Où ça ? »

-« Là bas » affirma Lee en désignant le grand bâtiment jaune près de l'entrée « Ils ont des supers menus, je les ai vu en passant »

-« Tu ne préfères pas aller au snack à côté ? C'est plus à ton goût d'habitude»

-« Non. Pas envie » puis voyant le doute chez son père le gamin ajouta : « Et à la pizzéria y'aura des salades pour Judith »

Reese, toujours à l'écoute, sourit devant la ruse du jeune garçon

-« Ah pas faux » approuva Fusco, il se tourna vers sa compagne et celle-ci ne put qu'approuver. Lee réagit aussitôt en les entrainant vers le bâtiment avec peut être un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Il ne remarqua pas le regard de la jeune femme qui le fixait, soupçonneuse. Ce gamin était un peu trop calme depuis ce matin. Contrairement à ses habitudes, il ne cherchait même pas à lui tenir tête, acceptant toute les suggestions de son père et le suivant docilement. Et là, brusquement, il semblait se réveiller… Judith pinça les lèvres. Elle n'aurait pas dû choisir un inspecteur affublé d'un sale gamin comme lui pour mener à bien sa mission. Mais le choix de célibataires était restreint à la brigade et Fusco une proie facile…

Le trio entra dans la pizzéria et ils s'installèrent à une table dans le fond. Lee commanda avec empressement, un peu au hasard.

-« Tu es sur de vouloir celle là ? » l'interrogea son père étonné « Il y a ta préférée deux lignes en dessous » lui fit-il remarquer

-« Oui. Je vais changer pour une fois » répliqua le gamin en remuant sur son siège. Fusco soupira puis se décida. Judith parcourut distraitement le menu et choisit une salade au hasard, continuant de surveiller Lee, intriguée. Celui-ci sentait son regard sur lui et se força à paraitre indifférent.

-« Tu t'amuses au moins ? » demanda Fusco

-« Oui papa »

-« Tu veux qu'on essaye la grande roue cet après midi ? »

-« Pourquoi pas » éluda le gamin

-« Toujours aussi enthousiaste » grogna l'inspecteur «Moi qui pensait te faire plaisir ! »

-« Mais je m'amuse je t'assure ! » répliqua Lee, mais son ton n'était guère convaincant et son père ne s'y trompa pas « On pourrait aller au stand de tir après ? » insista le gamin pour donner le change « Je suis sur que tu pourrais gagner un truc ! »

Fusco eut un mince sourire

-« Tu veux un ours en peluche ? » se moqua t-il

-« Une souris pour Isatis ! »

-« Ok. Et peut être un cadeau pour Judith ? » suggéra Lionel

-« Si tu veux » répondit le garçon mais son regard disait clairement qu'il ne se sentait pas concerné

Le serveur apporta les boissons. Lee saisit son verre

-«J'aurais bien aimé avec une paille » remarqua t-il. Judith but une gorgée et fronça les sourcils

-« S'ils appellent ça une boisson fraiche » grinça t-elle « Je vais en réclamer une autre » ajouta t-elle en se levant pour se rendre au bar.

-« Tu peux demander une paille ? » lui lança l'inspecteur. Puis il profita de son absence pour se tourner vers son fils « Ecoute fiston, je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Judith mais tu pourrais faire un effort, pour me faire plaisir ! »

-« Mais je ne fais que ça papa ! » protesta le gamin « C'est elle qui nous aime pas ! Ni moi ni Isatis !»

-« Tu te fais des idées ! » répliqua Lionel, agacé, « Elle lui a offert une boite de friandise à ton chat ! »

-« Ouais ben je lui donnerais pas ! Je sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans ! »

-« Lee ! » s'étrangla Fusco « Ca suffit ! Tu es insupportable ! »

-« Non ! C'est elle et toi tu vois rien ! » riposta l'interpellé, têtu

-« Tu vas être puni si tu continu sur ce ton gamin ! » menaça Fusco. Lee se renfonça dans son coin, boudeur. Puis il se leva

-« Je vais aux toilettes ! » lança t-il en se tournant vers le fond du restaurant. Son père le suivit des yeux, contrarié. Judith aussi l'observait discrètement depuis l'autre côté du bar. Intriguée, elle décida de le suivre. Elle le vit hésiter à la porte des toilettes puis, après avoir scruté les alentours, continuer son chemin vers la sortie de secours.

Lee passa prudemment la tête à l'extérieur

-« Harold ? » appela t-il tout bas

-« Par ici Lee » Celui-ci s'avança et s'accrocha spontanément aux épaules de l'informaticien « Tout va bien ? »

-« Oui. Mais elle est pénible ! »

-« Ca va s'arranger Lee » jugea Reese en passant la main dans les cheveux du gamin

-« Vous êtes sur que vous allez convaincre papa ? »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas nous avons de bons arguments »

-« En attendant tu viens avec moi » affirma Finch « Bear nous attends dans la voiture ». Lee approuva d'un hochement de la tête « Je suis garé à droite près de l'entrée, va en avant je te rejoins » ajouta l'informaticien. Le gamin obéit et il se tourna vers son partenaire

-« Vous avez le dossier ? »

-« Tout est prêt » le conforta Reese

-« Soyez prudent nous ne savons pas jusqu'où elle peut aller » jugea Finch en posant la main sur son bras

-« Nous en avons une petite idée » remarqua Reese. Il prit son visage entre ses mains « Je serais vigilant » affirma t-il avant de l'embrasser « Et maintenant dépêchez vous de rejoindre Lee, je veux vous savoir en sécurité »

-« A tout à l'heure » murmura Finch avant de s'éloigner à contrecœur. Il retrouva le garçon sur le parking

-« Ca va Harold ? » interrogea celui-ci en glissant une main confiante dans celle de l'informaticien

-« Très bien Lee. Allons-y »

Ils regagnèrent la voiture et le gamin se jeta joyeusement au cou de Bear qui patientait à l'arrière. Finch s'installa derrière le volant

-« Harold, cette femme, elle est plus que pas nette hein ? »

-« Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

-« Vous prenez trop de précautions »

-« Même si c'est le cas, tout ira bien il faut nous croire »

-« Je vous fais confiance »

Finch démarra sans se douter de ce qui se passait à quelques mètres…

Dès qu'il avait perdu de vue son compagnon, Reese avait fait demi tour pour entrer dans le restaurant et rejoindre Fusco mais il avait ressentit alors un choc violent à l'arrière de la tête, une violente douleur lui traversant le crâne et il s'était écroulé au sol, assommé.

-« Personne ne se met en travers de ma route John ! » avait alors affirmé Judith

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco commençait à trouver le temps long. Les plats étaient servis et refroidissaient devant lui. Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller à la recherche de son fils lorsqu'il vit enfin revenir Judith

-« Ah tout de même ! T'as pas vu Lee ? »

-« Je m'en suis occupée » affirma la femme en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur la banquette

-« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Lionel surpris

-« Que ton fils est bien casé dans un endroit que mon complice et moi sommes les seuls à connaitre et que nous deux on va aller faire un tour inspecteur ! »

Fusco sentit le canon d'une arme pressé sur son ventre

-« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? C'est une blague ? » Interrogea t-il sans comprendre

-« Oh non ! Je suis sérieuse et autant te prévenir que je sais me servir de ce joujou »

-« J'y comprends rien ! » protesta Lionel ahuri

-« Cherche pas et obéis ! » répliqua la femme. Fusco croisa son regard glacial, cette lueur de détermination, presque de folie dans ses yeux

-« Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Lee ? » paniqua t-il

-« Rien pour l'instant, mais si tu veux que ça continu tu vas devoir coopérer ! On sort »

-« Pour aller où ? »

-« Tu verras bien, avance ! » Fusco la fixa un instant, tenté de résister, mais devant l'air déterminé de la jeune femme il décida d'obéir. Plus que l'arme pointée sur lui c'était le sort de son fils qui le rendait docile

Ils quittèrent le restaurant par l'entrée principale, Judith maintenant fermement en joue son vis-à-vis

-« Au parking. On prend la voiture »

-« Et Lee ? » insista Fusco

-« Il est en sureté. La ferme et avance ! »

-« Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

-« Je t'ai dit de te taire ! » s'énerva Judith en pressant son arme un peu plus. Ils étaient parvenus à la voiture, Fusco s'installa au volant. Il avait toutes les occasions pour tenter de s'évader mais la pensée de son fils le retenait. Lee. Il se rappela ses réflexions, ses mises en garde _« C'est elle qui nous aime pas ! Isatis et moi !»_ Lui avait-il dit. Il ne l'avait pas écouté, pire, il l'avait grondé, accusé d'être jaloux et désagréable. Il y a encore quelques minutes il l'avait grondé de son manque d'enthousiasme. Un instant il pensa à ses complices. Eux aussi l'avaient averti, il se remémora les dernières paroles échangées avec John et il se sentit stupide. Mais il avait tellement eu envie d'y croire ! Offrir un nouveau foyer à son fils… _« Dans quoi me suis-je embarqué ? »_ songea t-il, paniqué. A cet instant il s'inquiétait pour lui et il aurait aimé que superman soit dans le coin. Mais il n'y avait pas la moindre chance que cela arrive, cela faisait au moins une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot !

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch était arrivé avec son "otage" à l'appartement, un petit deux pièces loué sous un nom d'emprunt

-« Installe-toi Lee. Tu as faim ? » Demanda t-il

-« Un peu »

-« Il y a des plats dans le réfrigérateur, fais ton choix »

-« D'accord » approuva le gamin en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, Bear sur les talons

-« Je devrais pouvoir le faire réchauffer » se moqua Finch

-« C'est John qui cuisine chez vous ? Comme à Noël ?»

-« Oui. C'est préférable » précisa l'informaticien. Lee lui tendit un plat. « Celui là ? Et bien allons-y » ajouta t-il en le préparant « Voilà. Ce sera prêt dans dix minutes »

-« Je peux aller dans la salle de bains en attendant ? »

-« Bien sur fait comme chez toi » Lee alla s'enfermer dans la pièce voisine. La sonnerie du téléphone fit tressaillir l'informaticien : la machine. Le moment était mal choisit, sauf si… Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment il décrocha, nota les informations, puis s'empressa de vérifier sur son ordinateur ou plutôt de confirmer son intuition. Cela lui rappela de biens mauvais souvenirs et il saisit immédiatement son téléphone pour prévenir son agent

.

OoooooooooO

.

John suffoqua sous la vague d'eau glacée qui l'atteignit en plein visage. Il toussa et s'assit avec l'impression d'un tambour battant dans son crane. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une fillette de 8 ou 9 ans qui tenait un seau dans ses mains et le fixait de ses grand yeux bruns, son petit visage constellé de taches de rousseur et ses cheveux roux soigneusement tressés de chaque côté

-« Désolée Monsieur. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé » expliqua t-elle « Enfin Gaufrette a essayé de vous réveiller mais ça marchait pas » Reese baissa les yeux sur un minuscule chien qui sautillait près de lui en frétillant. Il lui accorda une caresse

-« Merci petite »

-« Je m'appelle Jade »

-« Merci Jade. Ta méthode est un peu radicale mais efficace » jugea l'ex agent en se relevant « Ca fait longtemps que je suis là ? »

-« Ca fait bien dix minutes que j'essaie de vous réveiller. J'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverais pas ! Elle a frappé fort votre femme »

-« Ce n'était pas ma femme »

-« Ah ? Je me disais aussi. Elle voulait votre portefeuille alors ? »

-« Est-ce que tu l'as vu partir ? »

-« Elle est retournée dans le restaurant »

-« Merci » murmura John en se dirigeant vers la porte tout frottant sa nuque endolorie

-« Mais elle n'y est plus ! » ajouta l'enfant. Reese se tourna vers elle « Quand je suis allée demander un seau d'eau à ma grand-mère aux cuisines je l'ai vu qui partait avec un type costaud. Il n'avait pas l'air enchanté. Elle lui tenait le bras très fort, peut être qu'elle lui faisait mal ? »

-« Par où sont-il allés ? »

-« Vers le parking »

-« Merci Jade »

-« Et il y a votre téléphone qui arrête pas de vibrer depuis 5 minutes » ajouta la fillette en entendant un son léger. Reese prit l'appareil dans sa poche et vit les six appels manqués de son associé. Il décrocha tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée et en se tenant la tête

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Pourquoi ne répond t-il pas » murmura Finch en se heurtant une énième fois au répondeur de son partenaire. Etait-il déjà en pleine confrontation avec Nancy ? Il sentait l'inquiétude l'envahir. Son regard se posa sur son ordinateur : il pourrait accéder rapidement aux caméras de surveillance du restaurant s'il en existait… Mais Lee n'était pas loin, il voudrait voir aussi et il risquait peut être alors d'assister à une scène qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui ignorer ? _« Autant se montrer prudent »_ songea t-il. Restait le portable. Il pouvait toujours écouter et couper la liaison au retour du garçon ? Il enclencha l'appareil et écouta attentivement mais au lieu d'une conversation il ne perçu qu'un silence feutré. Etait-il trop loin pour capter ? Non, cela fonctionnait sur de bien plus longues distances d'habitude. Cela signifiait que le téléphone de John devait être dans sa poche et qu'il n'était pas encore avec Fusco et leur suspecte.

-« Harold ? » Finch tressaillit et coupa rapidement la communication. Il se tourna vers le garçon qu'il n'avait pas entendu approcher « Ca va Harold ? »

-« Oui très bien Lee » répondit celui-ci, forçant un sourire rassurant. Une petite sonnerie retentit. « C'est le four » constata t-il en se levant du canapé. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine sous le regard soupçonneux du jeune garçon

-« Où sont les assiettes ? »

-« Dans le placard, en haut à gauche »

Le gamin pris deux assiette tandis que Finch sortait le plat et le posait sur la table. Son téléphone vibra alors et il s'en empara précipitamment

-« John enfin… » Murmura t-il en décrochant. Il quitta la cuisine pour discuter plus librement « Vous avez une drôle de voix » s'alarma t-il

-« Elle m'a eu, derrière le resto, elle avait dû suivre Lee »

-« Est-ce que vous êtes blessé ? »

-« Je vais bien. Êtes-vous en sécurité ? »

-« Oui. Mais la machine m'a transmis un numéro »

-« Je me doute de qui il s'agit puisque Judith doit avoir compris qu'elle est démasquée »

-« Je vais essayer de localiser le portable de l'inspecteur Fusco »

-« Inutile. Je sais où ils vont. Si elle a fait tout ça pour obtenir des pièces elle voudra aller jusqu'au bout et elle ne peut plus attendre »

-« Vous pensez qu'ils se rendent au commissariat ? »

-« J'en suis certain »

-« Mais à cette heure il sera très fréquenté ! »

-« Ils y ont leur entrée tout les deux »

-« Mais vous ? »

-« Lionel me couvrira »

-« Je crains que… » Commença Finch

-« Je veux y croire »le coupa John

-« D'accord. Soyez prudent. Ce n'est pas précisément un endroit fréquentable pour vous »

-« Et vous ne bougez pas ! Je vous rappelle dès que possible »

Finch remit son téléphone dans sa poche et retourna dans la cuisine. Lee avait fini de dresser la table pour deux, fouillant dans les tiroirs il avait déniché les couverts et il attendait, assit à sa place, stoïque. Seules ses mains, qu'il tordait nerveusement, trahissaient son stress. Bear vint poser la tête sur son genou.

-« Tout va bien Lee » mentit Finch « L'explication est en bonne voie » Le gamin le fixa et il se sentit mal à l'aise sous ce regard noisette qui le sondait

-« D'accord » dit-il finalement « Je crois que vous me dites pas tout mais ça doit être pour la bonne cause »

-« Lee… »

-« Je vous fais confiance » l'interrompit celui-ci « Si John est avec papa il ne lui arrivera rien de mal »

-« Tu as raison » approuva l'informaticien en passant la main dans ses cheveux d'un geste doux « Ton père t'appelleras bientôt » affirma t-il, priant pour que ce soit vrai. Il retourna à sa place et servit son invité

-« Vous ne mangez pas ? » interrogea Lee en le voyant reposer la cuillère

-« Je n'ai pas très faim »

-« Où vous êtes trop inquiet ? »

Finch pinça les lèvres, pris en faute

-« Ce n'est pas à cause de cette enquête en particulier. Je m'inquiète de la même façon chaque fois que John est en mission »

-« Même si avec le coupable ce n'est "Rien de méchant" » demanda le garçon en le citant

-« C'est plus fort que moi » avoua Finch avec un petit sourire contrit. Il se servit une part et se força à manger pour rassurer le gamin

-« J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop long. Des fois papa est têtu »

 _« Cette fois ça m'étonnerait qu'il le soit »_ songea Finch « Nous avons de bons arguments. Je crains en revanche que ces prochains jours ton père ne soit quelque peu… » Ajouta t-il, cherchant le bon terme

-« Démoralisé ? » suggéra Lee « C'est sur mais on sera là avec mon chat »

-« Il en aura besoin »

-« Vous savez Harold …» murmura le garçon après quelques instants de réflexion « Je suis pas sur que papa l'aime tant que ça cette fille »

-« Qu'est ce qui te fait penser cela ? » interrogea Finch en fronçant les sourcils

-« Je le connais par cœur ! »

-« Mais il paraissait attaché à elle »

-« Oui un peu. Mais en vrai ce qu'il voudrait c'est quelqu'un avec nous. Il croit que je serais plus heureux s'il y avait une présence féminine à la maison comme du temps de ma mère »

-« Et toi qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

-« J'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir de cette période. Moi je pense que papa me suffit. Bien sur ce serait cool s'il avait une copine sympa. Mais si c'est pour me ramener une Judith ! Je préfère m'en passer ! »

-« Je te comprends. Cela peut suffire » jugea Finch

-« Vous avez connu ça aussi ? » demanda Lee, curieux

L'informaticien hésita un instant

-« J'ai grandi seul avec mon père après le décès de ma mère. Et j'étais heureux ainsi » avoua t-il finalement

Le jeune garçon sentit que le sujet était sensible. Délicat, il n'insista pas

-« Je suis content » affirma t-il « Vous m'écoutez toujours quand je parle comme si j'étais un grand »

Finch sourit

-« Mais tu es déjà grand Lee »

Le gamin lui offrit un large sourire réjouit

-« Ca faudra le redire à papa ! » s'exclama t-il

Ils achevèrent leur déjeuner, Finch se surprenant à apprécier son plat malgré son stress et s'amusant de voir le garçon partager son repas avec Bear qui ne le lâchait pas. Autant profiter de l'absence de John…

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Salut Fusco ! Mais t'es pas en congé aujourd'hui ? » Lança l'agent en poste à l'accueil

-« Si. Une urgence » marmonna Lionel

-« Ah foutu métier ! » jugea l'agent « Lee va être déçu »

-« Il a l'habitude » répondit Fusco, amer

-« Salut Judith. Vous tenez compagnie à Lionel ? » Ajouta l'agent. La femme lui adressa un regard indifférent

-« Elle me donne un coup de main » précisa prudemment Fusco « Excuse moi mais il faut que j'y aille » ajouta t-il

-« Bon courage ! »

-« Merci Mitch » affirma Lionel « Où on va ? » interrogea t-il plus bas

-« Dans la salle des pièces à conviction. Tu n'as pas oublié les codes j'espère inspecteur ? Ca vaudrait mieux pour ton fils ! »

Fusco ne répondit pas. Il traversa les salles puis franchit une porte sécurisée. Il s'avança ensuite vers la gauche mais Judith le retint

-« Non pas par là »

-« Mais… »

-« L'ancienne salle » l'interrompit la femme « celle où sont rangés les scellés des vieux dossiers »

Lionel changea de direction, perplexe

-« Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? »

-« Tu verras bien »

-« Je suppose que tout ça… » Hésita l'inspecteur « Ton intérêt pour moi c'était juste pour accéder à ce que tu cherches ? »

-« A ton avis ? » se moqua Judith « Tu n'as pas été bien difficile à convaincre »

Fusco préféra ne pas relever et enchaina :

-« Ecoute, tu es dans un commissariat bourré de flic. Alors je ne sais pas ce que tu as l'intention de faire mais ça va être difficile de passer inaperçu »

-« T'inquiète. Je sais me montrer discrète »

-« Tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir ! »

-« Si puisque tu vas m'y aider mon cher Lionel. Et sans rechigner : n'oublie pas que j'ai ton fils ! »

-« Si tu touche à un seul de ses cheveux… » Gronda Fusco

-« Ca ne dépends que de toi ! » rétorqua la femme

Lionel se tut aussitôt et continua d'avancer. Parvenu au guichet il échangea quelques mots avec l'archiviste puis ils s'engagèrent dans le sous sol. Il cherchait désespérément comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas en préservant son fils, persuadé qu'une fois qu'elle aurait ce qu'elle voudrait Judith ne le relâcherait pas, s'efforçant de chasser la pensée que peut être elle ne l'avait pas enlevé mais bien pire…

Une fois parvenu à destination, Judith le força à s'asseoir dans un recoin et lui lia les mains et les pieds

-« Et si quelqu'un entre ? »

-« Alors tu devras trouver une excuse ! Mais à ta place je n'attirerais pas l'attention » Judith jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle « C'est classé comment ? »

-« Par année puis par ordre alphabétique »

-« Bouge pas d'ici ! pense à ton gamin » menaça la femme « mon complice a la gâchette facile »

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? » protesta Fusco

-« La ferme ! » répliqua Judith avant de s'engager dans l'un des rayonnages

Lionel rongea son frein. Après quelques longues minutes il était presque décidé à agir malgré les risques lorsqu'il perçu un léger frôlement dans l'escalier. Etait ce un de ses collègues ? Le mouvement ramena ses hésitations : que faire ? Demander de l'aide ou trouver une excuse ?

.

Ooooooooooo

.

Reese pénétra dans le commissariat en essayant de se rendre invisible, cherchant à atteindre le couloir du fonds. Mitch l'aperçut et l'interpella

-« Hey vous ! »

-« Désolé agent Reilly, je suis pressé Lionel m'attend » lui lança t-il de son ton le plus naturel

-« Fusco ? »

-« Oui qui d'autre ? »

-« Ah ? Décidément il est bizarre lui aujourd'hui » marmonna l'agent avant de retourner à son ordinateur

John sortit son téléphone pour vérifier le plan des lieux. Dans son message Finch lui précisait qu'il existait deux salles et qu'il devait choisir l'ancienne. Arrivé devant le comptoir du gardien il utilisa la même ruse.

-« Je dois rejoindre l'inspecteur Fusco » lui cria t-il en passant. Par chance le gardien se débattait avec un avocat envahissant et le laissa donc passer sans rien dire. Il se faufila dans les escaliers. Lorsqu'il fut presque en bas, il passa prudemment la tête et croisa le regard de Fusco. Celui-ci parut d'abord stupéfait puis intensément soulagé. Il tourna la tête pour désigner une direction. Reese approuva et se dissimula, guettant le bon moment. Judith réapparut trente secondes plus tard et se planta devant l'inspecteur, furieuse

-« C'est un vrai bordel là dedans ! »

-« Y'a un peu de désordre » ironisa Fusco

-« T'es pas vraiment en position de te moquer de moi inspecteur ! » Celui-ci haussa les épaules

-« Je ne suis pas responsable du classement » La femme le fusilla du regard

-« Où sont les registres ? » interrogea t-elle

-« C'est le concierge qui les a »

-« T'as pas intérêt à mentir ! » grinça Judith en tournant les talons, se dirigeant vers l'escalier pour remonter chercher les livres mais elle n'alla pas plus loin que la troisième marche, Reese l'avait saisit par surprise et comprima son cou d'un geste ferme. Elle perdit rapidement connaissance et il l'allongea sur le sol

-« Moi j'emploie la méthode douce » marmonna t-il

Fusco s'agita sur sa chaise

-« John aide-moi à me détacher ! » appela t-il « Elle a enlevé Lee ! » Reese sortit son couteau et trancha les liens d'un geste précis

-« Non. Ce n'est pas elle qui a enlevé Lee » répondit-il tranquillement « C'est Harold »

-« Hein ? » s'étrangla Lionel

-« Ton fils est avec Finch, en sécurité »

-« Mais elle a dit… Elle avait un complice… »

-« Elle t'a menti. Un mensonge de plus ou de moins, elle n'était plus à ça près » Fusco se prit la tête entre les mains ne sachant plus trop quoi penser. « Tu ferais mieux de l'arrêter. Elle a pas mal de crimes sur la conscience, des vols et probablement des meurtres comme son frère »

-« Mais c'est qui son frère ? »

-« Elle s'appelle Nancy Kearney. C'est la sœur d'un tueur en série »

-« C'est pas possible ! » suffoqua Fusco

-« Elle est venue ici pour tenter de récupérer des pièces à conviction du procès. Les mèches de cheveux des victimes pour être précis, sans doute à la demande de son frère. Et toi tu étais son code d'accès »

-« Comment tu sais tout ça ? »

-« Nous avons passé ces deux derniers jours à enquêter, bien aidé par ton ami Warren, après que Lee nous ait appelé au secours » expliqua Reese. Il vit tressaillir son complice à l'évocation de son fils

-« Lee a fait ça ? » murmura Fusco

-« Il sentait que la copine de son père n'était pas nette et il avait peur pour lui » affirma l'ex agent « Intuitif comme son père. Mais moins facile a aveugler » ajouta t-il. Fusco détourna les yeux. « Finch va t'envoyer le dossier par mail tu auras de quoi l'arrêter. Et nous allons reconduire Lee chez lui »

-« Merci John »

-« De rien Lionel. Je te l'ai dit, nous n'abandonnons pas nos amis » Sur ces paroles qui masquaient mal le reproche, Reese fit demi tour et remonta l'escalier. En retraversant la salle il croisa l'agent que Fusco lui avait envoyé ces derniers temps pour récupérer les "colis"

-« Agent Carson » l'interpella t-il

-« Oui ? » il vit que l'homme le reconnaissait

-« Vous devriez descendre à la salle des archives, l'inspecteur Fusco a besoin d'aide »

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

-« Il vous expliquera »

-« Ok j'y vais »

Reese quitta le commissariat discrètement. Sur le parvis il profita un instant de la chaleur du soleil sur son visage. Il pouvait se détendre maintenant que leur ami était hors de danger. Puis il se remit en route pour regagner leur planque provisoire.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Lee bondit du canapé où il jouait avec son complice lorsque la sonnerie de son portable retentit et Finch retint de justesse l'ordinateur avant qu'il ne soit victime de son agitation

-« Allo ? »

-« Lee ? C'est moi »

-« Papa ! » clama le garçon « Tu vas bien ? »

-« Oui ne t'inquiète pas »

-« Ouf ! Je suis soulagé ! »

-« Tu es avec Harold ? »

-« Ouais ! On s'amuse bien tout les deux ! Est-ce que John t'as convaincu que Judith est mauvaise ? » Demanda aussitôt le jeune garçon

-« Oui. Je le sais maintenant » affirma Fusco

-« Et… et tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir appelé Harold?

-« Non. Tu as bien agit. C'est moi. J'ai été stupide. Pardonne-moi Lee. J'aurais dû t'écouter »

-« C'est rien papa. Tu le sauras maintenant que je suis un grand. Harold te le diras » ajouta t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à l'informaticien

-« D'accord Lee. Je leur dois beaucoup à lui et à John »

-« Et à Bear papa ! »

-« Si tu veux. Dis à Harold que je… que je le remercie »

-« Je lui dirais. On se voit bientôt ? »

-« Je dois régler quelques détails »

-« Pour mettre Judith en prison ? »

-« Oui »

-« Je savais qu'elle était pas nette même si ils n'ont rien voulu me dire »

-« Je t'expliquerais »

-« Nous allons te reconduire » chuchota Finch

-« Harold va me ramener. On t'attendra à l'appartement »

-« D'accord »

-« On passera la soirée ensemble ? »

-« Promis. Et je te commanderais ta pizza préférée »

-« Cool ! Merci papa ! A tout à l'heure»

-« A tout à l'heure Lee » murmura Lionel avant de raccrocher, soulagé

-« Il est pas fâché ! » lança joyeusement le gamin

-« Il n'y avait pas de raison pour cela » Jugea Finch

-« Et il vous remercie ! »

L'informaticien hocha la tête

-« John ne va pas tarder et nous te ramènerons chez toi »

Lee reprit sa place à côté de lui et posa spontanément un baiser sur sa joue

-« Merci Harold ! » Celui-ci lui sourit passant son bras autour de ses épaules d'un geste affectueux alors que Bear leur donnait de joyeux petits coups de museau

.

OoooooooooO

.

A peine Reese avait-il franchit la porte que Lee lui sauta au cou

-« John ! Papa vient de m'appeler ! Il va bien et il ne m'en veut pas» annonça t-il joyeusement « Il a dit que je devais l'attendre à l'appartement et que ce soir j'aurais le droit d'avoir ma pizza préférée ! »

-« C'est super Lee »

-« C'est grâce à toi. Et à Harold »

-« Et à toi qui nous a prévenu » ajouta l'ex agent

-« C'était vraiment une criminelle ? » demanda le gamin

-« Et bien… » Commença Reese avec un regard en coin vers son partenaire

-« Papa finira par me le dire de toute façon »

-« Alors je préfère que ce soit lui qui le fasse Lee, avec ses mots »

-« Ok »

-« Je vais te raccompagner chez toi »

-« Tu devrais aller embrasser Harold d'abord. Il était trop stressé tout à l'heure ! »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas c'est sa spécialité » se moqua l'ex agent. Finch fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas. John s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes quelques secondes

-« C'est pas un vrai baiser ça » protesta alors le jeune garçon « Bon. Je vais aller attendre en bas le temps que tu lui en fasses un vrai ! » Affirma t-il « Tu viens Bear ? ». Le malinois se précipita aussitôt derrière son copain

-« Mon dieu il est aussi terrible que son père ! » se lamenta Finch qui avait violemment rougit

-« Oui mais il a raison » remarqua Reese en l'attirant contre lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Finch laissa échapper un soupir satisfait et glissa la main dans ses cheveux. Il le sentit se raidir sous sa caresse et compris vite pourquoi

-« John ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette énorme bosse ?! » S'exclama t-il

-« Nancy a eu la main un peu lourde » concéda Reese

-« Un peu ? Il faut immédiatement faire examiner cela ! »

-« Pitié Harold ! »

-« Non ! »

-« Une aspirine suffira, je n'ai plus vraiment mal »

-« Vous espérez sérieusement que je vais être d'accord avec ça ? »

-« Bon, calmez vous, on verra tout à l'heure, d'abord on ramène Lee » tempéra l'ex agent. Finch hésita « Allez venez » affirma Reese en l'entrainant. Il le suivit mais une fois dans le parking il emmena ses compagnons jusqu'à sa voiture et prit le volant, jetant à son partenaire un regard qui le dissuada de protester. Lee rentra joyeusement chez lui retrouver son chat qui « allait redevenir cool sans l'autre mégère ». Les deux associés veillèrent à ce qu'il soit bien rentré puis retournèrent au véhicule

-« Qu'est ce que vous lui donnez à lire pour qu'il utilise des mots pareils ? » remarqua Reese en prenant place

-« Rien que de saines lecture M Reese » répondit Finch avant de démarrer. Il reprit la route et John reconnu le trajet

-« Non Finch ! » se plaignit-il

-« Vous avez le choix entre un détour et votre tranquillité ou pas de détour et votre loft pendant que Bear et moi rentrerons à la maison et ceci pour un temps indéterminé »

-« C'est parfaitement déloyal ! » protesta l'ex agent

-« Vous n'agiriez pas autrement si les rôles étaient inversés » remarqua tranquillement Finch « Alors ? »

-« Le détour » marmonna John contraint de céder

-« Vous dites ? »

-« Le détour » répéta l'ex agent un peu plus fort « Vous avez très bien entendu ! »

Finch ne répondit pas mais un sourire moqueur vint fleurir sur ses lèvres devant l'air mécontent de son compagnon

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Et bien ! Elle ne vous a pas raté John ! » Commenta Mégan en examinant les radios « Je devrais vous garder en observation 48H mais je n'ose même pas le proposer »

-« 48 minutes ? » suggéra Reese

-« C'est cela oui ! Heureusement qu'en majorité mes patients sont plus conciliants que vous ! » Soupira la médecin « Bon. Je vais vous prescrire de quoi atténuer la douleur. Mais si la migraine ne passe pas, devient plus forte, ou si vous avez des troubles visuels je compte sur Harold pour vous ramener ici »

-« Mégan ! »

-« Oui. Sur Harold et pas sur vous ! Ce serait peine perdue » le sermonna la jeune femme « En revanche c'est valable aussi dans l'autre sens n'est ce pas Harold ? »

-« J'avais deviné docteur »

-« Au moins tant que vous veillerez l'un sur l'autre je serais rassurée ! » précisa la jeune femme « Et ne revenez pas trop vite me voir » ajouta t-elle en lui tendant l'ordonnance

-« J'essayerai » marmonna Reese

-« Harold, vous pouvez passer à la pharmacie de l'hôpital de ma part comme ça je suis certaine qu'il ne rentrera pas en oubliant l'arrêt officine »

-« Bonne idée docteur»

-« La confiance règne ! Vous êtes un vrai tyran Mégan » grogna l'ex agent

-« Au fait, vous n'avez pas été trop durs avec l'inspecteur Fusco ? Il ne le méritait pas »

-« Non rassurez-vous. Et certains événements récents nous incite à la clémence » affirma Finch

-« Bien. Dans ce cas je vous libère. Et tachez de vous reposer un peu si vous connaissez le sens de ce mot »

-« Merci docteur » répondit l'informaticien

-« Merci Mégan »

La jeune femme les regarda quitter les lieux avec un sourire bienveillant. Elle ferait tout pour aider ces deux hommes mais elle aurait bien aimé les voir se tenir un peu tranquille, appréhendant le jour où la blessure serait plus grave, priant pour ne jamais être impuissante à les secourir…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Les deux associés retrouvèrent leur logement avec une certaine satisfaction, ils avaient besoin de souffler un peu après la tension de ces deux derniers jours.

John fit faire une courte balade à Bear mais Finch refusa qu'il s'aventure plus loin et passa commande chez leur traiteur préféré. L'employé de Zhiang vint les livrer une demi heure plus tard tout sourire.

Tandis que John déballait les sachets, Harold prit son téléphone et lança l'appel avec le haut parleur

-« Warren ! » lança une voix claire dès la seconde sonnerie

-« Bonjour inspecteur. Je tenais à vous informer de la fin de l'enquête »

-« Vous avez bouclé la piquée ? »

-« En effet » approuva Finch après une seconde d'hésitation. Reese se retint de rire devant son expression perplexe

-« Nickel ! Je vais aller trouver mon chef pour rouvrir l'enquête sur notre gars, j'ai déjà relevé les détails qui collaient pas »

-« Vous êtes rapide »

-« Pas de raison que ça traine ! » répliqua Warren « Et Fusco il est intact ? »

-« Il n'y a pas eu de problème »

-« Enfin sauf son amour propre je suppose ! Je vais lui passer un coup de bigot, de toute façon faut qu'on discute de la suite »

-« Bien sur inspecteur »

-« Votre moitié est dans le coin ? Saluez-le de ma part ! » Cette fois Reese ne put se retenir de rire

-« Je vous entends Warren. Merci de votre aide »

-« Pas de quoi les gars. Et au plaisir j'espère qu'on enquêtera encore ensemble ! »

-« Volontiers ! » approuva John

-« A plus les gars ! » et la tonalité retentit avant que les deux associés ne puissent répondre

-« Hum…quelle énergie » marmonna Finch

-« Il est déjà à fonds sur l'enquête, même pas le temps de discuter » s'amusa Reese

-« Je constate »

-« Ce serait épuisant de travailler avec lui. Je crois que je préfère garder Lionel » Jugea John en offrant une bouchée à son compagnon

-« Moi aussi, mais c'est un bon allié d'appoint » approuva Finch en lui rendant le geste

Ils continuèrent tranquillement leur repas, Bear participant activement, Finch protestant pour la forme et Reese répliquant à son habitude. L'important était ce retour à une routine rassurante avec la certitude d'avoir une fois encore écarté le danger de leur vie.

.

OoooooooooO

.

 _Deux jours plus tard_

.

Finch observait la casserole dans l'évier d'un air dépité. A ses côtés Reese était perplexe

-« Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'attendais » jugea t-il

-« J'ai pourtant suivi vos instructions ! » John remua le contenu, dubitatif. « Vous aviez dit dix minutes de cuisson et j'avais soigneusement réglé le minuteur »

-« Dix minutes à compter du moment où l'eau est en ébullition ? »

Finch lui adressa un regard surprit

-« Vous ne m'aviez pas donné cette précision »

-« Voilà l'explication alors »

-« Vous aviez seulement dit dix minutes !» répéta Finch nerveux

-« Désolé Harold. Je pensais que c'était évident »

-« Vous savez bien que je ne suis pas doué ! »marmonna l'informaticien en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, contrarié

-« Ce n'est pas si grave ! On va recommencer » affirma Reese en passant la main dans son dos en un geste apaisant

-« J'aime autant m'abstenir ! »

-« Allons Finch cette fois je vous donnerais les bonnes instructions » L'informaticien fit la moue « Ca ne pourra pas être pire ! » le tranquillisa John

Finch leva les yeux et vit son regard pétillant de malice, la situation l'amusait visiblement beaucoup. Il pinça les lèvres, vexé

-« Riez donc M Reese vous en mourrez d'envie ! » marmonna t-il

-« Désolé Finch » répéta Reese en se mordant les lèvres. Finch le fixa

-« Désolé ? En effet vous en avez l'air ! » Estima t-il. Cette fois l'ex agent ne put se contenir davantage et son rire joyeux résonna dans la pièce. Il voulu enlacer son partenaire mais celui-ci se déroba. Il n'en tint pas compte et le saisissant par les hanches il le souleva et l'assit sur le bord de la table

-« John ! » protesta l'informaticien

-« J'adore vous voir bouder ! »

-« Hum »

-« C'était juste une erreur de débutant » lui chuchota Reese en lui caressant la joue

-« Que je n'aurais pas dû commettre ! »

-« Pourquoi pas ? Je ne vous avais pas prévenu. Mais je le ferais la prochaine fois » murmura John en frottant son nez contre le sien tandis que sa main caressait doucement la nuque fragile

-« Vous ne comptez pas abandonner ? » soupira Finch

-« Non » rétorqua l'ex agent « Je sais que tu en es capable » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille, continuant de frôler son visage comme pour le caresser

-« Tu es impossible » plaida l'informaticien troublé

-« Une tête de mule » se moqua Reese « Mais ne suis-je pas motivant ? »

-« Je l'admets » avoua Finch. Il fut récompensé d'un baiser possessif, puis l'ex agent le saisit pour le reposer par terre

-« Alors au travail ! » affirma t-il avec un sourire moqueur

Finch retint un soupir mais obtempéra tandis que son compagnon retournait à ses préparations. Surveillant discrètement, John le vit observer l'eau puis enclencher son minuteur lorsque l'ébullition commença, sans pour autant quitter des yeux le récipient

-« L'eau peut s'évaporer mais pas la casserole Finch. Vous pouvez relâcher la surveillance » se moqua t-il . L'informaticien le fusilla du regard mais ne répondit pas « On fait des miracles avec le bon argument » ajouta t-il

-« Je veux juste que vous soyez récompensé de votre confiance M Reese ! » Ce dernier eut un petit sourire moqueur mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Le temps de cuisson écoulé Finch put cette fois lui présenter des œufs réussis

-« Vous voyez que c'était à votre portée ! » triompha l'ex agent

-« Avec les bonnes indications »

-« J'avais donc raison d'avoir confiance : merci Harold ! » approuva John en posant un baiser sur son front

-« John ? Vous n'oubliez rien ? » Remarqua l'apprenti cuisinier

-« Je suis récompensé de ma confiance Harold. Vous avez dit que c'était votre motivation, vous n'avez rien dit de plus »

Finch fronça les sourcils

-« La prochaine fois je refuse de vous assister » marmonna t-il. Reese fit brusquement volte face et pris son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser passionnément. Finch posa ses mains sur les siennes et lui rendit son baiser avec empressement

-« C'est mieux ? »

-« Bien mieux »

-« Mais je note que me faire plaisir était insuffisant à vous motiver ! »

-« Cessez donc de me taquiner John ! »

-« Là vous m'en demandez trop ! » répondit ce dernier avec un petit rire « Maintenant laissez moi finir ma préparation où le dîner ne sera jamais prêt, sauf si vous préférez jeûner ? »

-« Non je préfère votre repas spécial »

-« Alors soyez sage ! »

Finch eut un sourire moqueur mais contourna le comptoir et pris place de l'autre côté se contentant d'observer son compagnon sans chercher à l'interrompre. Reese venait juste d'enfourner son plat lorsque des coups furent frappés contre la porte. Finch se tourna vers l'entrée puis vers son partenaire, étonné. Bear, aux aguets, était déjà derrière le battant

-« Vous attendez quelqu'un ? »

-« Non. Je vais voir, restez ici » affirma John. Il s'avança, remarquant l'attitude de son chien qui ne semblait pas hostile. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil par l'œilleton, hésita une seconde puis retira la chaine et ouvrit

-« Salut John »

-« Bonsoir Lionel » répondit celui-ci impassible

-« Je passais… je dérange peut être… » Bredouilla l'inspecteur, perturbé par l'attitude fermée de son interlocuteur

-« Non »

-« Ah bien… et heu… » Poursuivit Fusco cherchant ses mots. Finch se glissa au côté de son compagnon

-« Bonsoir inspecteur »

-« Salut Finch »

-« Inspecteur vous êtes trempé ! » s'exclama l'informaticien en le détaillant « Ne restez pas sur le palier »

Fusco lança un regard inquiet vers Reese

-« Je ne voudrais pas déranger »

-« Pas du tout. Je vais aller vous chercher une serviette » ajouta Finch. Reese saisit son bras pour le stopper

-« J'y vais » annonça t-il en se détournant pour rejoindre la salle de bains. Fusco entra timidement

-« Donnez-moi votre manteau » invita l'informaticien « Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il pleuvait si fort »

-« Ca ne fait pas très longtemps mais j'étais à pied » expliqua Lionel en lui donnant son pardessus « j'avais besoin de marcher un peu »

-« John aime ça lui aussi » remarqua Finch en s'occupant du vêtement. Bear vint se frotter contre son ami, Fusco le câlina aussitôt. John revint avec une serviette qu'il tendit à leur complice

-« Merci » murmura celui-ci. Il se frotta le visage et les cheveux

-« Comment va Lee ? » s'enquit Finch

-« Bien. Il passe la nuit chez un copain qui l'a invité pour une soirée jeux vidéo »

-« Il va s'amuser alors »

-« J'espère »

-« Ne restez pas dans l'entrée inspecteur, venez vous asseoir »

-« Je ne suis pas sur d'être le bienvenu » murmura Fusco avec un nouveau regard vers l'ex agent qui restait silencieux dans son coin

-« Bien sur que si » rétorqua Finch. Ayant capté son regard il se rapprocha de son compagnon et glissa sa main dans la sienne « N'est ce pas John ? » Celui-ci se tourna vers son partenaire avec un mince sourire

-« Tu es le bienvenu Lionel » affirma t-il en serrant la main blottie dans la sienne

-« Je suis venu vous présenter des excuses. J'ai été stupide et désagréable »

-« Je dirais influencé » contra Finch

-« Sauf que ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. J'ai oublié où était mes vrais amis »

-« Cela peut arriver » jugea l'informaticien « On peut faire bien des choses insensées par amour. Même apprendre à cuisiner lorsqu'on n'est pas doué pour cela »précisa t-il. Cette fois Reese lui sourit franchement et se pencha pour lui donner un bref baiser

-« Je suppose » approuva Fusco qui ne put retenir un mince sourire devant leur complicité

-« Va t'asseoir Lionel je vais préparer un café »

-« Merci » murmura celui-ci soudain plus détendu. Il prit place dans le canapé. Finch prit place dans le fauteuil en face, Bear à ses pieds « Merci Finch. Je crois que John m'en veux et je le comprends »

L'informaticien secoua la tête

-« Rassurez-vous. Nous ne vous en voulons pas John et moi. Nous savons que vous avez été influencé par la mauvaise personne »

-« Pour sur ! Je me suis bien fait avoir. Et sans vous… »

-« C'est surtout Lee qui a réagit. C'est un garçon très intuitif »

-« Ouais. J'aurais dû l'écouter ! Mais j'avais tellement envie que ça marche ! Offrir une famille à mon fils »

-« Lee a déjà une famille inspecteur. Il a son père, un homme solide qui ferait tout pour lui… »

Fusco hocha la tête

-« C'est vrai mais sur le coup j'ai vraiment pas assuré ! »

-« Disons pas cette fois mais c'est inhabituel »

-« Vous êtes sur que John ne m'en veux pas ? Il est… »

-« Froid ? » suggéra Finch « Il se protège inspecteur. C'est sa façon de réagir lorsque quelqu'un en qui il croit le blesse. Il n'y a rien qui compte plus que la confiance pour lui. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas à vous que je vais l'apprendre n'est ce pas ? Vous savez combien John peut être sensible sur le sujet ? »

-« Ouais. J'en ai eu un aperçu par le passé »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Cela ne durera pas »

-« Je vais tout faire pour me racheter »

Finch sourit pour approuver. Reese revenait de la cuisine avec un plateau. Il déposa une tasse de thé devant son compagnon et offrit un café à l'inspecteur avec de prendre place avec le sien sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil

-« Tu veux rester dîner Lionel ? » interrogea t-il

Fusco comprit qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une simple invitation derrière ces mots, une sorte de traité de paix

-« C'est toi qui est aux fourneaux ? »

-« Oui »

-« Alors d'accord. Si c'est comme à noël ça me va »

-« C'est plus exotique cette fois » précisa Finch « John se lance dans la cuisine du monde »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Ce sera Chilien ce soir »

-« Tu pourrais essayer Libanais ? »

-« Tu as déjà un fournisseur pour tes fallafels Lionel »

-« On peut tenter ! »

-« Vous aurez deux cobayes ce soir John » s'amusa l'informaticien

-« Vous êtes sur ? »

-« Bon trois » concéda son associé « De toute façon je ne vous persuaderais jamais d'être raisonnable avec Bear »

-« Non et cette fois tout vos arguments resteront vains ! »

-« Tant pis » soupira Finch faussement déçu

La conversation se poursuivit, plus détendue au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait. Reese fit le service et remporta un certain succès avec son plat. Peu à peu le lien entre les trois hommes se resserra, redevint ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être. Fusco quitta les deux associés vers 23H ayant retrouvé un bien meilleur moral

Reese enlaça son compagnon et posa le menton sur son épaule

-« Satisfait de la soirée Harold ? »

-« Très ! Pas vous ? » Demanda celui-ci en posant ses mains sur les siennes

-« Plutôt oui. Mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir m'exprimer davantage en début de soirée »

-« Et votre discours aurait-il été différent du mien ? »

-« Non. Mais j'aurais sans doute été moins… souple »

-« Alors puisque de toute façon nous serions parvenu au même résultat tout est bien » estima l'informaticien en se laissant aller contre son compagnon, fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter de l'instant « Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez trop dur avec l'inspecteur Fusco John » poursuivit-il après un instant « Parce que ce n'est pas vous »

-« Vous en êtes absolument sur ? »

-« Absolument » John posa un baiser dans son cou « Et puis l'inspecteur en a déjà bien assez à supporter les railleries de ses collègues »

-« Je devine trop bien qui vous en informe » marmonna Reese

-« Mon futur prétendant » se moqua Finch

-« Ah vous avouez ! » s'exclama John d'un ton triomphant

-« Je n'ai pas cité de nom M Reese »

-« Voulez vous insinuer que j'ai plusieurs concurrents ? »

-« Qui peut savoir ? » le taquina l'informaticien

-« Je veux des noms Harold ! »

-« Et que feriez vous si vous les aviez ? »

-« Je les ferais disparaitre bien sur ! » répliqua John, logique. Finch écarta ses mains pour pivoter contre lui et passa les bras autour de son cou. L'ex agent s'attendait à d'autres taquineries mais il se contenta de le fixer. Il sentit une de ses mains glisser et caresser sa joue

-« Je t'aime » chuchota t-il doucement. John tressaillit et le serra davantage contre lui en souriant

-« Je t'aime » murmura t-il en écho avant de l'embrasser

-« Garde moi toute la nuit dans tes bras et je n'aurais plus aucun nom à te citer » chuchota Finch contre son oreille

-« Avec Plaisir » répondit John de la même façon « Je vais te faire tout oublier… »

.

OoooooooooO

.

 _Mercredi matin_

 _._

Finch entra dans le café et se dirigea vers le fond. Il s'installa à l'une des tables, Bear se couchant à ses pieds. Fusco ne tarda pas à entrer à son tour et l'ayant aperçu il vint le rejoindre

-« Salut Finch »

-« Bonjour inspecteur. Comment allez-vous ? »

-« Ca va » répondit Lionel avec un haussement d'épaule résigné « Et vous ? Et toi mon pote ? » Ajouta t-il pour Bear qui lui réclamait une caresse. Finch observa ses traits tirés, son regard fatigué

-« Êtes-vous sur d'aller bien inspecteur ? » insista t-il

-« Oui Finch. Bon. J'ai pas trop le moral mais ça va passer »

-« Il va vous falloir quelques jours pour relativiser c'est bien normal »

-« Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu » grogna Fusco « J'ai un peu de mal à digérer »

La serveuse vint à leur table apportant deux petits déjeuners complets

-« Je me suis permis de commander pour vous inspecteur »

-« Merci Finch » approuva Fusco en adressant un regard gourmand à son plateau

L'informaticien mit un sucre dans sa tasse et remua doucement le thé chaud

-« Je comprends votre ressentiment » continua t-il « Mais cette femme savait comment s'y prendre. Son dossier médical la décrit comme particulièrement manipulatrice »

-« Je sais. C'est comme ça qu'elle a réussi toute ses "missions" d'ailleurs. Son frère a avoué qu'il lui avait demandé de lui ramener ses "fétiches" pour adoucir sa détention et elle a obéit. "Comme autrefois" a-t-il précisé. Ca confirme qu'elle l'a aidé pour les derniers meurtres ! »

-« Elle avait été élevé par son frère depuis l'âge de six ans. Je suppose que cela ne pouvait pas lui donner le bon exemple » estima l'informaticien

-« Ouais mais elle avait des prédispositions. Les psy sont formels, c'est une psychopathe. Et ils ont jugé que si elle n'avait pas eu cet attachement maladif envers son frère elle aurait surement pris le relais et continué les meurtres en adoptant son mode opératoire. Et c'est ça que j'ai laissé approcher de mon fils ! » S'offusqua l'inspecteur

Finch secoua la tête, compatissant

-« A-t-elle dit ce qu'elle a fait de ses victimes ? »

-« Non. Elle a reconnu les meurtres des inspecteurs qu'elle avait utilisé et des filles dont elle avait usurpé l'identité, et avec une certaine fierté d'ailleurs parce que cela la met au même rang que son frère. Mais rien de plus. Pour les inspecteurs ont va pouvoir reconstituer les faits plus ou moins clairement, quitte à refaire les autopsies. Par contre pour les filles on a rien. On ne sait même pas ce qu'elle a fait des corps et elle reste muette sur les détails »

-« C'était aussi la technique de son frère »

-« Oui. Ca va pas être facile ! »

-« Avec des recoupements. Ou peut être en étudiant ses habitudes ? Voir ses obsessions ? » Suggéra Finch

-« Le genre d'énigme qui vous plait Harold ? » remarqua l'inspecteur en buvant une gorgée de café

-« Je le concède » avoua Finch avec un mince sourire

-« Sauf que je n'ai pas de génie dans mon équipe et les autres non plus. Je crois donc que ça ne sera pas simple »

-« Vous avez notre numéro ? »

-« Je sais. Et je n'oublierais plus ma chance de l'avoir » affirma Lionel. Finch approuva de la tête « J'ai eu Warren au téléphone plusieurs fois. Il m'a dit qu'il aime bien bosser avec vous ça le sort de l'ordinaire. Pour un peu il demanderait sa mutation à New York ! »

-« Vous auriez du renfort inspecteur » s'amusa l'informaticien

-« Pas faux. Mais je préfère quand même rester votre seul agent de police. Enfin ça pourrait être utile si un jour je fais de nouvelles conneries »

-« Ce dont je doute fort. Je pense que vous allez retenir la leçon ? »

-« Pour sur. Et j'aurais dû me douter qu'une belle fille comme ça qui s'intéresse à moi ça pouvait pas être vrai ! » Marmonna Lionel

-« Ne dites pas ça » protesta Finch

Fusco secoua la tête

-« Je suis conscient de ce que je suis »

-« Inspecteur, il n'y a pas que le physique qui compte, j'en suis un exemple » Lionel leva les yeux vers lui, perplexe « Je suis loin d'être disons…"un modèle" depuis mon accident. Et j'ai longtemps pensé comme vous. J'avais même renoncé à l'idée d'avoir un jour quelqu'un dans ma vie »

-« Jusqu'à John ? »

-« Oui. Enfin au début même avec lui. Mais il m'a rappelé qu'il existe des personnes qui s'attachent à ce qui est réellement important, l'être derrière l'apparence »

-« Ouais mais il est spécial John. Ca ne doit pas arriver souvent. Et puis vous avez la classe Finch ! »

-« Merci inspecteur » répondit Finch avec un sourire amusé « Mais vous aussi lorsque vous daignez bien choisir la couleur de votre chemise et que votre cravate n'est pas trop de travers »

Fusco eut un petit rire

-« En fait il me faudrait l'équivalent de John au féminin mais je crois pas que ça existe ! »

-« Qui peut savoir ? »

-« Ouais, enfin là je suis vacciné pour un bon bout de temps. Je vais plutôt m'occuper de mon fils »

-« Comment va-t-il ? »

-« Bien. Il est redevenu comme avant, moins stressé surtout. J'avais même pas vu » soupira Fusco dépité

-« Ne vous faite pas trop de reproches. Les circonstances étaient particulières. Vous êtes un bon père »

-« Et vous vous êtes son "meilleur copain" » ironisa Lionel « Il vous adore »

-« J'en suis heureux, c'est réciproque »

-« John va pas apprécier ! »

Finch sourit

-« John est génétiquement jaloux inspecteur mais je pense que Lee ne risque rien parce qu'il l'aime beaucoup même s'il ne le montre pas facilement»

-« Ah ça me rassure ! » se moqua Fusco

L'informaticien lui tendit une pochette

-« Voici les informations que vous m'avez demandé »

-« Merci. Ca donne quelque chose ? »

-« Votre client me semble s'être spécialisé dans la fraude fiscale. Et il est très doué pour effacer ses traces »

-« Mais moins que vous pour les retrouver, j'ai du bol ! » jugea Lionel en feuilletant le dossier « Et John au fait ? »

-« En mission »

-« Quelque chose de dangereux ou de compliqué ? »

-« On ne peut jamais présumer mais je ne le pense pas »

-« S'il a besoin de renfort … Et cette fois je serais là pour le colis »

-« Tant mieux inspecteur »

Fusco hocha la tête puis refermant le dossier il affirma :

-« Je vais devoir y aller. Je voudrais boucler cette affaire avant midi, je déjeune avec Lee puis je le conduis à son entrainement. Il a un tournoi bientôt »

-« Il me l'a dit. Il doit bien s'entrainer alors »

-« Ouais. Je crois qu'il est décidé à vous inviter mais c'est un secret »

-« Il l'avait évoqué mais je ferais comme si je ne savais rien. Et ce sera avec plaisir »

-« Mais ce sera dans une salle de sport Finch pas dans un musée »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais diversifier mes occupations » s'amusa Finch en se levant. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au comptoir « L'addition est pour moi »

-« Hey Finch ! »

-« Vous m'offrirez le prochain »

-« Bon. D'accord comme ça »

Parvenu sur le trottoir Finch observa leur complice retrouvé comme il regagnait sa voiture puis s'éloignait dans la circulation

-« Rentrons Bear. J'ai une petite recherche à faire. L'inspecteur Fusco m'a donné des idées ! »

Le malinois lui répondit d'un jappement et se mit tranquillement en route vers la bibliothèque.


	7. Soirée entre amis

_Alors voici le dernier chapitre et les idées tordues de Mumuse_

 _Je lance le sondage : que pensez-vous de sa suggestion ?_

 _J'attends vos avis : )_

 _._

 _Il existe trois autres tomes en partie écrits mais je n'ai aucune date de parution prévue alors à bientôt !_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires, merci de vos commentaires !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _._

OoooooooooO

.

 _Samedi soir_

 _._

Finch finissait de se préparer devant le miroir

-« Je pensais que vous aimiez le basket M Reese » remarqua t-il en apercevant l'air contrarié de son associé dans le reflet du miroir

-« Oui. J'aime beaucoup ça »

-« Alors pourquoi cette mine contrariée à l'idée d'aller voir ce match ? »

-« Oh mais ce n'est pas la soirée qui me contrarie Harold, bien au contraire, je trouve votre idée excellente »

-« Quoi donc alors ? »

Reese se leva du bord du lit où il avait pris place, s'approcha de son compagnon et le saisit par les épaules pour l'obliger à lui faire face

-« Harold c'est une soirée de détente avec des amis, à assister à un match dans la salle d'un gymnase »

-« Heu… oui je sais »

-« Alors c'est en mode détente. Retirez-moi cette cravate et ce gilet ! »Intima John et joignant le geste à la parole il empoigna le lien de soie pour le dénouer

-« Mais John voyons ! Mon costume… » Protesta l'informaticien en cherchant à l'arrêter

-« Est bien trop stricte pour aller voir un match !»

-« Je ne peux pas sortir sans ! » protesta Finch

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Reese en continuant de lutter pour retirer le lien que Finch retenait fermement

-« Je ne peux pas sortir débrayé ! »

-« Ce ne serait pas plutôt je ne peux pas sortir sans mon armure ? » Finch baissa les yeux, prit en faute « Vous avez un maillot, une chemise, une veste, c'est bien suffisant » ajouta plus doucement son associé. L'informaticien finit par laisser retomber ses mains, signe qu'il abandonnait la lutte

-« Bien » approuva Reese en retirant enfin le lien et en déboutonnant le gilet « Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous sortirez sans »

-« Pas devant autant de monde »

-« Des gens qui auront bien mieux à faire qu'à vérifier votre tenue vestimentaire » rétorqua John. Il retira le gilet et l'aida à enfiler sa veste « Et je vous épargne le col »

-« Trop aimable » marmonna Finch

-« Harold » murmura John en l'enlaçant

-« Ca ira » concéda celui-ci

Reese l'embrassa puis le relâcha, prenant son bras

-« Allons y et vous verrez que j'ai raison » Il se tourna vers la porte « Toi Bear tu nous attends à la maison. Pour de ridicules et aberrantes raisons les chiens ne sont pas admis dans ce gymnase » Bear jappa puis regagna son panier « Ils auraient au moins pu tolérer les chiens d'assistance ! » marmonna Reese mécontent

-« Pas dans ce gymnase là » précisa Finch

-« C'est stupide ! »

-« Comme tout les lieux interdit aux chiens ? » ironisa l'informaticien

-« Exactement ! » approuva l'ex agent « Etes vous certain de ne pas vouloir vous équiper davantage ? Vous… » Commença t-il comme ils passaient devant la porte du salon

-« Certain ! » l'interrompit Finch

-« Bon d'accord ! »

-« J'ai déjà accepté de sortir à moitié vêtu M Reese, je trouve que j'ai fais bien assez de concession pour ce soir ! » marmonna l'informaticien

-« A moitié vêtu ? Décidément nous aurons toujours des divergences d'un point de vue vestimentaire Harold ! » Remarqua John en riant

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese conduisit rapidement pour ne pas être en retard. Il se gara sur le parking au plus près de la sortie et ils aperçurent Fusco et son fils qui les attendait près de la billetterie

-« Vous avez les places ? »

-« Oui » affirma Finch en les sortant de la poche de sa veste

-« Alors c'est parti ! » lança l'ex agent réjouit et Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire de son enthousiasme évident

Ils rejoignirent leurs invités, Lee se précipitant joyeusement à la rencontre des deux associés

-« Ravi que vous ayez pu avoir votre soirée inspecteur »

-« Ca ne se refuse pas un match pareil » remarqua ce dernier

Finch présenta les billets et ils entrèrent dans la salle. Evidemment il avait réservé des places dans la tribune la mieux située

-« Cool la vue » s'exclama Fusco « Je vais nous chercher du pop corn » ajouta t-il en se relevant

-« Je peux avoir un esquimau papa ? »

-« Ok »

-« Avec un maxi pop corn »

-« Dis donc n'exagère pas ! »

-« Prenez un pot supplémentaire inspecteur nous attendons encore une personne » demanda Finch en lui tendant un billet

-« Qui d'autre avez-vous invité ? » interrogea John

-« C'est une surprise »

Reese comprit qu'il ne répondrait pas et n'insista pas

-« Ca va l'assise ? » ajouta t-il

-« Oui. Je suis bien installé » répondit Finch « Tu as sorti ton écharpe Lee ?» remarqua t-il

-« Je dois supporter mon équipe ! »

Reese observait son compagnon qui surveillait la porte, l'air de plus en plus contrarié à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Puis la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Il aperçut une silhouette qu'il reconnu immédiatement et capta le sourire de son compagnon. La nouvelle arrivante scruta la salle mais Finch s'était levé pour lui faire signe. Elle le repéra et s'avança vers eux

-« Bonsoir Harold, bonsoir John »

-« Bonsoir Mégan »

-« Bonsoir Docteur. C'est heureux que vous ayez pu venir »

-« Un miracle ! Mon planning a changé d'un coup et j'ai pu prendre ma soirée »

-« Docteur Tillman voici Lee le fils de l'inspecteur Fusco » précisa Finch en désignant le jeune garçon

-« Enchantée Lee »

-« Bonsoir docteur » murmura le gamin un peu intimidé

-« Appelle-moi Mégan »

-« Vous connaissez mon père ? » interrogea Lee curieux

-« Très bien oui. Nous avons eu une… mission commune » affirma la jeune femme avec un regard entendu vers les deux associés

-« Et vous êtes un vrai docteur ? »

-« Oui. Je travaille à l'hôpital et je suis le médecin de John et Harold aussi»

Lee l'observa un instant puis demanda :

-« Vous aimez les chats ? »

-« J'aime les animaux. Tu as un chat ? »

-« Il s'appelle Isatis »

-« Et il est gentil ? »

-« C'est le plus sympa des chats. Un super chasseur et c'est le copain de Bear »

-« Oh il doit être vraiment bien alors »

-« Attendez j'ai sa photo dans mon téléphone ! » affirma le gamin. Il montra fièrement le cliché

-« Il est très beau » approuva Mégan

-« Ouais ! » se rengorgea Lee. La glace brisée entre eux, Mégan et le garçon continuèrent à discuter comme deux vieux amis. John se pencha vers son compagnon

-« Un miracle alors ? » chuchota t-il

-« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent M Reese »

-« Bien sur monseigneur » se moqua John. Finch lui adressa un regard sévère et il se retint difficilement de rire

Fusco revint avec ses courses et s'étonna de voir la jeune femme

-« Salut doc. J'ai failli pas vous reconnaitre ! »

-« Bonsoir inspecteur »

-« Lionel » corrigea celui-ci

-« Alors ce sera Mégan »

-« Ok » approuva Fusco « Distribution de pop corn. Lee, ta glace »

-« Merci papa »

Fusco alla s'asseoir au bout du banc. Lee se tourna vers Mégan

-« On peut changer de place s'il vous plait ? » lui demanda t-il

-« Si tu veux » répondit la jeune femme en se poussant

-« Je voudrais être à côté d'Harold. On est copain » précisa le gamin en se réinstallant

Reese se pencha vers son compagnon

-« Quelle chance pour lui d'être un gamin » lui chuchota t-il

-« John ! » gronda Finch

-« C'est rare de vous voir sans cravate Finch, c'est cool » remarqua Fusco

-« Lionel a raison » renchérit Mégan « Et une soirée de détente j'approuve totalement »

Finch hocha la tête puis il sentit à côté de lui que Lee se trémoussait sur son siège

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda t-il

-« Ca va » répondit le gamin

-« Mais ? » insista Finch. Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui, hésitant

-« Vous vous rappelez mon tournoi ? »

-« Oui tu m'en avais parlé »

-« C'est la semaine prochaine »

-« Tu es stressé ? »

-« Un peu »

-« C'est normal »

-« Et si… » Commença le gamin, puis il se lança « Ca vous direz de venir ? »

-« Tu m'invites ? » demanda Finch amusé. Lee hocha vivement la tête en signe d'approbation « Alors je viendrais »

-« Trop cool ! » se réjouit le gamin avec un large sourire qui fit fondre son vis-à-vis « Et John ? »

-« Volontiers Lee »

-« Super ! » affirma le gamin mais un instant plus tard il se rembrunit « Mais heu… il faut que je vous prévienne…on est bon dans mon équipe mais pas trop quand même. Alors je sais pas si on va gagner… »

-« Ce n'est pas le plus important Lee, l'essentiel est de participer » affirma Finch

-« Et de t'amuser » compléta John

-« Ca va alors ! » approuva le gamin rassuré. Il se cala sur le banc plus détendu

-« Je ne manquerais cela pour rien au monde » chuchota Reese

-« Le sport vous intéresse à ce point M Reese ? » répondit Finch sur le même ton, pas dupe de l'allusion

-« Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser seul avec la concurrence ? »

-« Evidemment. Et si vous êtes en mission ? » ironisa l'informaticien

-« C'est une urgence, mon patron comprendra ! » Répliqua l'ex agent. Finch lui adressa un sourire entendu et passa son bras sous le sien pour s'appuyer contre lui un instant

Les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain. Fusco lança une remarque. Mégan répliqua

-« Vous vous y connaissez en basket doc ? » demanda Lionel interloqué

-« Assez bien oui. J'en ai même fait un peu à l'université »

-« Ah bon ? » interpellé, l'inspecteur se lança dans la conversation que la jeune femme suivit sans difficulté. Lee se pencha vers Finch

-« Elle est drôlement cool » chuchota t-il

-« Tout à fait » approuva l'informaticien sur le même ton

-« Et elle aime les chats »

-« Oui apparemment »

-« Franchement Harold, papa connait une fille super comme ça et il me ramène une Judith. Il est un peu nul parfois »

-« Oh Lee ! »

-« Ben c'est vrai » insista le garçon. Puis il ajouta « Mais je l'aime bien quand même hein ?»

-« Je n'en doute pas » s'amusa Finch « Peut être aurait-il besoin de ton avis éclairé ? »

-« Tu crois ? »

-« Je suis sur que tu serais de bon conseil »

-« Je vais y penser alors ! » Affirma Lee avant de se reconcentrer sur le match

Finch croisa le regard de son compagnon posé sur lui avec un petit sourire moqueur. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Reese prit sa main et posa un baiser léger sur la paume avant de la relâcher

Le match fut disputé. Lee trépignait sur son banc et agitant son écharpe tandis que Fusco commentait les actions avec Mégan. Les deux associés échangeaient quelques commentaires de temps à autre, détendus.

Lorsque l'arbitre siffla la fin du match, Finch se pencha vers son partenaire

-« John, je crains de … » hésita t-il « Enfin… »

-« Pas de problème » l'interrompit John le comprenant à demi-mot. Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et il se leva en l'entrainant avec lui d'un geste naturel, le soutenant discrètement. Finch s'appuya sur lui le temps de se dégourdir un peu

-« Ca va Harold ? » s'inquiéta Lee

-« Très bien » répondit celui-ci en prenant le bras de son compagnon pour qu'il l'aide à quitter la travée

-« Je vous avais proposé de vous équiper. La prochaine fois j'emmène un coussin, d'accord ou pas. J'ai vu de nombreux spectateurs qui en avais un »

-« D'accord » concéda Finch

-« Quoique… » Ajouta Reese « Vous allez peut être avoir besoin d'un petit massage ? » chuchota t-il

-« C'est envisageable. Mais qui vous dit que ce ne serait pas aussi le cas même avec un coussin ? »

-« Ca me va ! » approuva l'ex agent

Le petit groupe quitta la salle au milieu des autres spectateurs. Parvenu sur le parking Fusco proposa joyeusement de finir la soirée dans une pizzéria. Lee s'enthousiasma. Reese se tourna vers son partenaire

-« Pas trop fatigué ? » chuchota t-il

-« Et bien… » Commença Finch

-« Harold, Harold ! Vous venez ! » Plaida Lee en se pendant à son bras et en lui faisant les yeux doux

-« D'accord, d'accord » répondit celui-ci, touché

-« Ah génial ! » s'exclama le gamin avant de le lâcher pour aller répéta sa supplique au docteur Tillman qui ne lui opposa pas plus de résistance que l'informaticien

John adressa un regard contrarié à son compagnon

-« Jeune ou pas là je suis jaloux ! Ca ne passe pas ! » Grogna t-il

Finch eut un petit rire et posa un instant la tête contre son épaule

-« Bon alors, on va où ? » interrogea Fusco

-« Allons chez Stan. Il nous connait » suggéra Finch. Reese comprit qu'il cherchait un lieu où il pourrait se détendre un peu, plus tranquille

-« Je vous guide. Suivez la voiture » lança t-il sans laisser d'alternative à leurs invités

-« T'es sur que t'aura encore faim toi ? » demanda Fusco en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils d'un geste vif

-« Ca cale pas le pop corn papa ! »

-« Allez grimpe, dépêche toi » ajouta Fusco en ouvrant la portière devant son fils « Je ne veux pas perdre superman ! »

Mégan sourit à l'appellation et referma sa portière à son tour, avant de démarrer, se calant derrière la voiture de John

.

Stan reconnu ses clients avec un plaisir visible et s'avança à leur rencontre

-« M Wren ! Table habituelle ? » Demanda t-il « Oh ! Et le chien ? »

-« Il est à la maison » répondit Finch « Et nous allons avoir besoin d'un peu plus de place » ajouta t-il « Nous serons cinq »

-« Aucun problème ! Par ici, dans le coin bien tranquille ! » Suggéra le restaurateur. Mégan entra et se dirigea vers eux

-« Elle est avec nous » précisa Reese

-« Bienvenu Mademoiselle ! Par ici » la guida Stan il tint aimablement la chaise pendant qu'elle prenait place « Il manque deux personnes ? » demanda t-il

-« On a perdu Fusco ? » constata John perplexe « Je vais l'appeler je reviens » ajouta t-il en se levant pour quitter la table

-« Passez vous une bonne soirée docteur ? » s'enquit Finch

-« Excellente Harold, il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée »

-« J'en suis heureux »

-« Merci Harold ! Moi je suis heureuse de vous voir aussi serein et détendu »

-« C'est le médecin qui est satisfait de son patient ? » s'amusa l'informaticien

-« Exactement. Mais pas seulement. L'amie aussi si vous m'autorisez à penser ainsi »

-« Bien entendu avec plaisir »

-« Dans ce cas je peux espérer que vous m'appeliez Mégan à l'instar de John ? »

-« Je peux faire un effort » admit Finch « J'espère que l'inspecteur et son fils ne se sont pas égarés trop loin » ajouta t-il

-« Moi aussi. Lee est un gamin adorable »

-« Oui il est intelligent et bien élevé »

-« Et particulièrement fan de son chat » ajouta la jeune femme avec un petit rire

-« Isatis et Bear font partie de ses principaux centre d'intérêts »

-« C'est une bonne chose pour un enfant. Vous le côtoyez souvent alors ? »

-« Assez souvent. Je suis son fournisseur dès qu'il a besoin d'un peu de lecture »

-« Ca aussi c'est très bien. Les enfants ne lisent plus beaucoup de nos jours »

-« Lee est un rat de bibliothèque. Ce qui désespère un peu son père »

-« Vraiment ? Il s'y oppose ? » S'étonna la jeune femme

-« Oh non pas du tout. Il redoute seulement le poids des sacs de livres chaque fois que son fils vient piller les rayonnages »

-« D'accord ! Il a de quoi se muscler simplement » s'amusa Mégan « Je me disais aussi. Je n'imagine pas l'inspecteur Fusco opposé à ce que son fils se cultive. Ils semblent très proche tout les deux »

-« En effet. Et ils ont sensiblement le même caractère » constata Finch « Mais puisque notre compagnie à tout les quatre ne vous déplait pas j'espère que nous aurons d'autre occasion de nous rencontrer » suggèra t-il

-«Volontiers. Et encore plus si cela vous vaut une soirée de détente mon cher patient, je préfère définitivement vous voir en dehors de mon service John et vous ! »

L'informaticien sourit, satisfait de la tournure des événements

…..

Parvenu à l'extérieur John scruta la rue sans voir personne et saisit alors son téléphone

-« Lionel ? Ou êtes-vous ? »

-« Papa a suivi la mauvaise voiture » répondit Lee

-« C'était le même modèle ! » protesta Fusco

-« Bravo Lionel » se moqua l'ex agent « Je vais vous guider » Cinq minutes plus tard il revint à la table avec les deux retardataires

-« Et bien inspecteur, un problème d'orientation ? » demanda Finch

-« Mouais. Elles se ressemblent toutes les voitures de nos jours ! » Marmonna Fusco

-« Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas la bonne immatriculation papa ! » remarqua Lee

-« Tu es malin toi » jugea Mégan

-« C'est de famille ! » répliqua le gamin « Enfin normalement » précisa t-il avec un coup d'œil à son père

-« Ah ça va ! » grogna celui-ci un peu vexé

-« Les menus Messieurs dame » annonça Stan « Notre nouvelle spécialité John ? » ajouta t-il avec un grand sourire envers l'ex agent

-« Non merci Stan, sans façon ! » répondit prudemment celui-ci

-« Moi je veux la pizza avec plein de fromages différents ! » s'exclama Lee

-« Tu vas faire des découvertes mon garçon » approuva Stan

-« Il y a du choix » remarqua Mégan

-« Pour tout les goûts Mademoiselle, que chacun y trouve son compte, viande, poisson, même végétarienne ! » Fusco ne put s'empêcher de grimacer

-« Vous n'aimez pas les légumes signore ? » se moqua le chef

-« Plutôt les végétariens » Marmonna Fusco

-« Vous n'êtes pas végétarienne Mégan ? » interrogea Lee inquiet

-« Ah non. Je ne nie pas les bienfaits de ce mode alimentaire mais ce n'est pas pour moi » répondit la jeune femme amusée

-« Ouf ! » soupira le gamin « Papa sait cuisiner. Enfin deux trois trucs » Ajouta t-il

-« J'aimerais tester ça » se moqua Reese

-« J'ai pas ton talent superman » grogna Fusco « Mais c'est comestible »

-« Vous cuisinez Mégan ? »

-« J'aimerais mais mon emploi du temps ne m'en laisse pas souvent l'occasion »

-« Mégan est trop dévouée à ses patients » commenta Finch

-« Je confirme » renchérit John

-« Faut arrêter les heures sup docteur ! » remarqua le garçon « Papa fait pareil mais il loupe jamais mes matchs » précisa t-il « John c'est toi qui fait les pizzas chez vous ? » interrogea t-il en se tournant vers l'ex agent

-« Ca m'arrive» avoua l'ex agent

-« John est très doué mais il réussit encore mieux les pates » précisa Finch

-« Vous me faite concurrence John ? » protesta Stan

-« Je n'ai pas votre talent Stan. Je me débrouille pour nourrir convenablement mon compagnon» jugea t-il avec un regard en coin vers lui. Il ne fut pas surpris de le voir rougir. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il le reprenne mais Finch déclara :

-« Il fait mieux que se débrouiller » Et il lui pressa discrètement la main sous la table

Finalement chacun fit son choix et la conversation reprit, animée, joyeuse.

Lee jouait les animateurs orientant la discussion selon son inspiration, faisant sourire les convives de ses réflexions spontanées et n'oubliant pas de taquiner son père au passage

-« En tout cas il y a un domaine où tu n'es vraiment pas doué papa ! » lança t-il soudain

-« Laisse moi deviner » grogna l'intéressé « Je t'ai déjà dit que la technologie et moi ça fait deux ! »

-« Ca c'est sur ! C'est Harold le plus fort aux jeux ! » Clama le gamin en posant la main sur le bras de l'informaticien

-« Tu m'as déjà battu pourtant Lee » remarqua celui-ci

Le jeune garçon le fixa un instant, semblant réfléchir, puis affirma :

-« Non. C'est juste que vous m'avez laissé gagner je le sais bien. Mais je vais m'entrainer et la prochaine fois je gagnerais vraiment ! »

-« Vous êtes démasqué Harold» chuchota Reese à son oreille

-« Va falloir t'accrocher mon gars ! » Se moqua Fusco

-« Je suis certaine qu'il pourrait y arriver si Harold le conseille » jugea Mégan

-« Bonne idée ! » remarqua le garçon

-« Ou pas ! » chuchota aussitôt John ce qui lui valut un sourire moqueur de son compagnon

Stan revint avec son serveur, amenant les pizzas

-« Chouette j'avais faim ! » s'exclama Lee

-« T'es un estomac sur pattes » protesta son père

-« Mais non Lionel il est en pleine croissance » s'amusa la jeune femme

-« Ouais c'est ça je suis en croissance ! » clama le garçon faisant rire l'assemblée

Reese surveillait son partenaire, guettant les signes de fatigue mais Finch le savait et se gardait bien de les montrer. Les pizzas étaient excellentes et Lee finit par les tester toute, réclamant un petit morceau à chacun

-« Tu remplaces Bear ? » lui demanda ironiquement son père

Finch mangea la moitié de son plat puis rendit les armes

-« Fatigué ? » lui chuchota Reese

-« Un peu. La journée a été longue » concéda l'informaticien

John se leva aussitôt

-« Désolé » lança t-il « Mais nous allons vous abandonner »

-« Il est tard » approuva Mégan

-« Et le dessert ? » intervint Lee

-« Mais t'es un gouffre dis donc ! » protesta son père

-« Nous vous laissons profiter de vos desserts » affirma Finch « Et j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? »

-« Excellente Harold, merci » affirma Mégan

-« Faudra le refaire ! » approuva Fusco

-« Avec plaisir inspecteur »

-« A plus les gars »

Mégan adressa un regard entendu à John qui lui fit un signe de la tête pour la rassurer. Ils saluèrent Stan, l'informaticien lui précisant de porter l'addition pour tout les convives sur son compte et lui promettant de passer régler le lendemain ce qui ne posa pas le moindre problème au restaurateur

Parvenu à la voiture Finch s'installa dans son siège avec un soupir de soulagement. Reese démarra et prit la route vers la maison

-« Je vous prépare un bain en rentrant pour la détente ? » suggéra t-il

-« Non merci. Je préfère aller me coucher de suite, mais avec mon oreiller »

-« Il est disponible ça tombe bien » s'amusa John « Et demain je vous porte à la piscine »

-« D'accord »

-« Au fait, ça fait quoi de jouer les entremetteurs ? »

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulais parler M Reese »

-« On dirait Bella » gloussa l'ex agent

-« Compte tenu du profond respect que j'éprouve pour le bon sens de Bella je vais prendre cela pour un compliment » constata l'informaticien d'un ton sérieux. John éclata de rire et Finch, bien calé dans son siège, ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce son qu'il aimait

Une fois à destination John gara le véhicule et l'aida à descendre

-« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce sachet ? » interrogea Finch en le voyant saisir un petit paquet à l'arrière

-« Cadeau de Stan pour son client à quatre pattes »

-« Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il contient » marmonna l'informaticien

-« Toutes ses préférences hyper caloriques je suppose. Rappelez-moi qui a voulu aller chez Stan ? »

-« Je monte me coucher M Reese ! » trancha son partenaire

-« Je vous rejoins dès que Bear aura fait son petit tour » affirma Reese en l'embrassant. Puis il emmena son chien faire le tour des rues voisines, profitant de la douceur du temps revenue depuis la veille, prémices du printemps. Il laissait la brise caresser son visage et la tranquillité de l'instant l'envahir. Il se sentait bien. Apaisé comme il l'avait rarement été. Bien dans sa vie comme il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir été un jour. Ca il le devait à son compagnon, à ses amis, à son chien, à ces êtres qui l'aimaient sans conditions, sans considération pour ce qu'il avait pu être, avec juste leur humanité. Après une demi-heure de balade il rappela son chien

-« Il est temps d'aller dormir Bear. Harold nous attends » Le chien reprit aussitôt le chemin de la maison. Le perron, le couloir, l'escalier, la chambre. Bear s'affala sur son coussin avec un soupir satisfait. Reese sourit au spectacle de son compagnon déjà endormi. Il se déshabilla, éparpillant volontairement ses vêtements dans la pièce, anticipant déjà la scène au matin, les protestations, les taquineries puis les baisers… Il se glissa dans le lit. Le dormeur remua, cherchant le contact. John secoua la tête, amusé. Il lui retira ses lunettes, les posa sur la table de nuit, puis posa un baiser sur son front et l'attira contre lui, avant de profiter de l'instant, le regardant dormir dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que lui-même sombre dans le sommeil en priant simplement d'avoir droit chaque soir au même bonheur...


End file.
